A New Beginning
by tophercolfer
Summary: Burt and Elizabeth Hummel got divorced when Kurt was 9. Burt was supposed to have custody of Kurt but Elizabeth left in the middle of the night along with their son. What happens when Elizabeth dies when Kurt is 16 is sent to live with Burt?
1. Hello Again

Burt didn't know how to feel. Getting a letter that his ex wife died and that his son was going to be sent to live with him after 7 years. That's insane. He hasn't heard from either of them for years. He had no idea where they were. He hasn't been a part of his sons life in so long. He was terrified to be honest. Sure he knew the kid for 9 years of his life but who knows what kind of stuff Elizabeth put in his head about him. Originally he was supposed to keep Kurt. It was partly Kurt's decision to, especially with how Lizzy had been acting around that time. And Lizzy agreed saying she wasn't fit to care for a child alone. But she still left with him, leaving Burt worried and alone wondering what was going to happen to his son and Lizzy. Kurt would be sent to him later today and he was internally freaking out. He didn't know how to deal with a teenager. Heck his room was exactly the way he had left it except for all his clothes everything was gone.

He only has recently dealt with teenagers. His first girlfriend since Lizzy, Carole, has a teenage son named Finn. Finn was a pretty good kid. They bonded over football and other sports. The relationship is still mostly new but Carole knew about Kurt.

Burt paced back and forth waiting for child services to ring the door bell and change his life. He briefly wondered what Kurt was interested in. Maybe sports like Finn. But if he was anything like he was when he was nine, he would still care about his clothes getting dirty. Burt's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door bell ringing. He took a deep breath before walking forward and opening the door. He was met by a woman and a man in some kind of uniform.

"Burt Hummel?" The man asked.

"Yeah that's me. Your child services?" He asked them. They nodded.

"Yes that's us. We just wanted to inform you of a few things before we let Kurt out of the car." The woman said. Burt nodded. "Okay you are aware of the death of Elizabeth correct?" He nodded once again. "It was actually suicide." Burt's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Elizabeth killed herself. And in front of Kurt too." The man answered.

"I- wow. That's terrible. How did Kurt take it?" He asked unable to believe it.

"Kurt was traumatized of course. He's in therapy sessions and its your duty to take him there every Thursday after school." The woman said and Burt nodded.

"Not a problem. But who was taking him before?" He asked. The two officers shared a look.

"His boyfriend, Blaine Anderson." The man responded.

"He's gay?"

"Will that be a problem Mr Hummel?" The woman challenged. Burt shook his head immediately.

"No of course not. He can't help that he's gay. I kinda thought he was when he was younger but things can change in 7 years." The officers both seemed pleased with his answer.

"Okay we are obligated to tell you that Kurt got bullied at his first school and his mother pulled him out and now he attends Dalton Academy. But though he was able to get out of that situation, he was sadly being abused at home as well." Burt looked at them dumbfounded.

"Are you saying that..Lizzy was beating him?" Burt knew the answer, they already said it. But it was so hard to believe.

"Yes. We have a report from Kurt's friends at Dalton, his boyfriend and his family, and Kurt himself. The reason he never told was because Elizabeth told him you died when he was 13. He didn't want to be sent somewhere else. He made his friends swear to secrecy. They did until Kurt didn't show up to school for about 3 days. They went to his house, and Kurt was barely hanging on and his mother was hanging from the ceiling." The woman said.

"Oh my God. That kid has been through hell and back hasn't he?" Burt couldn't believe all the shit that Kurt had been though and mentally made it his mission to keep him safe.

"Yes, he has. And we want to guarantee that we won't have to worry about things getting worse if we leave him here."

"I promise I'll take care of him. I'll meet his friends, his boyfriend, take him to therapy, anything to make him feel safe and happy." Burt answered quickly and they smiled at him.

"Good. We'll let you have your son. Now he's kind of withdrawn and quiet but just try and bond with him. He used to sing we've been told. So surround him with music and things he loves. Everything should be fine." Burt knew it wouldn't he as easy as that but he'll take as much advice as he could get.

"Okay thank you so much. Can I see him now?" They nodded and headed back to the car. They came out with a boy who was looking down. His shirt was way too big for him and his sweat pants were a little short. He was only carrying a book bag and a small suitcase.

"Kurt are you ready to see your dad again?" He heard one of the workers ask. Kurt didn't answer. He didn't even look up when they came to the door step.

"Hey buddy. It's good to see you again." Burt spoke softly and genuinely. Kurt hesitantly lifted his head and Burt did his best to keep his expression neutral. Kurt had a black eye, a split lip, and various bruises around his face and neck.

"It's good to see you too." Kurt said quietly.

"Why don't you take him to where he's sleeping, he's hasn't gotten any sleep." The man suggested. "We'll wait here." Burt nodded.

"Follow me Kurt. I'll take you to your room." Kurt followed Burt slowly with his head down. Burt stopped at Kurt's bedroom and opened the door, ushering Kurt inside.

"The bathroom is through that door over there. You can shower if you like before you sleep. And I'll wake you up for dinner later. That sound okay, kiddo?" Kurt nodded.

"I'll be outside talking to the social workers if you need me." Burt said before hesitantly leaving the room.

"He's getting settled in now. Anything else important you'd like to tell me?" He asked once he made it back to the front door.

"Just that we'll leave Kurt in your hands. We think you'll be good for him." The woman smiled.

"Also he doesn't have many possessions, as you may have noticed. He needs new clothes but not much because Dalton is a uniform school. If he shows interest in something it would probably be nice to encourage it." The man advised. "I think that's about it Mr Hummel. Take care of Kurt."

"I will. Thank you both."

"No problem, have a good night."

Burt sighed quietly as he closed the door. This was a lot to take in. But he would do anything to make his son happy. He walked into the kitchen and looked into the cabinets. The only thing he could make without making it taste completely horrible is spaghetti. So he made just that. He started boiling the water and decided to go check on Kurt. He went down the hall and was about to open the door when he heard Kurt speak.

"No, he's nice so far. As nice as I remember actually." Kurt said. Burt frowned as he heard another voice and made no move to leave.

"That's good. You'll be safe there." It was another guy.

"What if he starts to hit me too?" Kurt sounded so scared and unsure. Burt wanted to make it clear that he'd never do anything to harm Kurt.

"Then you'll just live with me again baby. But I don't think you have anything to worry about, they wouldn't have left you there if they weren't sure he wouldn't hurt you." Ah so this was the boyfriend.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But I know nothing about him, everything is so different now. Do I call him dad or sir? Does he even consider me his son. I'm probably just his charity case." Kurt mumbled sadly and bitterly. Burt had to restrain himself from going inside the room and doing everything in his power to convince Kurt that he was his son and not some community service project.

"Listen, I don't know anymore than you about your dad. But just give him a shot okay? I have a feeling everything will be okay." Burt was really beginning to like this kid.

"Okay. I will. I should probably go but I'll Skype you later on."

"Okay. I love you, and promise me something?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Promise me you won't shut him out. I know how hard it is for you to open up to people but later on you'll thank yourself for it." Burt was surprised at how wise Kurt's boyfriend sounded.

"I'll try Blaine. I love you. Talk to you later." There was a few moments of silence before Burt heard the clicking sound of the laptop closing. He waited a few minutes before knocking on the door.

"Kurt? Can I come in?"

"Yeah, you can come in." Burt slowly opens the door and walks in.

"Um I'm making some spaghetti for dinner. I hope you don't mind it. I'm not really the best cook." Burt admitted and he swore Kurt's lips quirked up for a quick second.

"Spaghetti is okay." Kurt murmured.

"Good, good. Uh, you can go to the living room and watch TV if you want or just stay in your room until dinner is ready." Burt told him. Kurt nodded.

"Thanks." Burt paused before leaving the room and walking back to the kitchen to finish dinner.

Dinner was a rather awkward affair. Neither knew what to say to the other. The tense air around them was filled by the sounds of them eating.

"So, this school of yours, Dalton Academy, you like it?" Burt asked him. Kurt nodded but didn't look up.

"Yes sir." He responded quietly. Burt sighed.

"Okay listen, I know it's been 7 years but I'm still your dad. Or if you're not comfortable with it you can call me Burt until you're ok with calling me dad." Burt told him gently.

"Okay, thank you Burt." It was quiet for a while before Kurt took a deep breath and spoke. "Dalton is amazing. Its like my safe haven and I met a lot of people there who really care about me." Kurt murmured just loud enough for Burt to hear.

"Like your boyfriend?" And maybe Burt shouldn't have been so upfront about that but how was he supposed to know how Kurt was going to react. He expected a blush or denial or something like that. But Kurt looked scared.

"Please don't hurt me.." Kurt whimpered and his breathing was increasing rapidly. Burt got up but then thought about it. He would probably only scare Kurt more if he approached him.

"I- Kurt I'm not going to hurt you. I don't care if you're gay. I promise. I had a hunch when you were younger." Burt said as gently as he could.

"Mom didn't accept me. Why would you?" Kurt whispered and some tears spilled down his cheeks. Burt swallowed thickly.

"You were supposed to stay with me instead of leaving with your mother...she was unstable. I will never do anything to harm you." But told him firmly but in a low voice. Kurt nodded a little and calmed down.

"I-I I'm sorry for my reaction. When I told her I had a boyfriend...she didn't take it very well." Kurt murmured to him. Burt nodded.

"You don't have to tell me anything yet Kurt. We'll ease into the heavy conversations. " Burt said. And Kurt gave him a small smile.

"Thanks Burt."

"No problem kiddo."

When Kurt went to his room at the end of the night he showered and put on some clothes Blaine gave him. Then he grabbed his laptop. He didn't have a phone. Just a laptop. It was a present from Blaine's parents. He waited for Blaine to get online so he could Skype him.

"Hey baby." Blaine answered with a smile.

"Hey Blaine. What are you doing?" Kurt asked getting comfortable in bed.

"Missing you. The boys miss you too."

"I miss you guys too."

"Do you know when you're coming back to school?"

"Maybe Monday. I don't know. I could ask Burt in the morning." Kurt told his boyfriend.

"Speaking of your dad, how was your first day with him?" Blaine asked hoping he got a happy answer.

"He-I he doesn't mind that I'm gay. He asked me about Dalton. He assured me he wasn't going hit me. He made me food, let me shower, Blaine it's too good to be true. " Kurt cried.

"Babe." Blaine breathed. He knew what Kurt went through but even so, the thought that the simplest things his father did surprised him made his heart clench. "You deserve all of this alright? This is how it's supposed to be."

"But she told me-"

"Kurt, sweetheart, forget what she told you. She's gone Kurt. She can't hurt you anymore." Blaine spoke softly. Kurt closed his eyes and let tears fall.

"Then why am I still hurting?" Blaine forced himself not to cry.

"Because it takes time to heal after something as traumatic as what you had to go through." Blaine reminded Kurt.

"I just want to get over it. I don't want the nightmares, the impulsive reactions, the fear. It's too much sometimes." Kurt whispered. Blaine wished he was there to hold his boyfriend. He told him as much.

"I wish you were here too. I really miss you."

"I miss you. And you'll make it through this. Trust me." Trust was hard for Kurt but he and Blaine grew to the point where Kurt couldn't even doubt that he trusted Blaine.

"I'll make it through this." Kurt said out loud although hesitantly. Blaine smiled.


	2. Trying

**Authors note: Thank you to everyone who followed/favorited/reviewed my story! ^.^ It really means a lot! So as a thank you here's the next chapter! (I'm probably just going to update every weekend, so don't expect the next chapter for a few days!) **

* * *

Kurt woke up early in the morning in a cold sweat from a nightmare. He usually tried not to think about what happened after they occurred. He didn't want to relive it again. So he got up and tried to busy his mind. He knew Blaine was still sleep so he started looking around the house. He was already surprised that his room was exactly the same as he left it. He hoped Burt let him renovate it soon.

He traveled down the hallway and noticed pictures of him and Burt all around. He smiled to himself. Burt still loved him when he was gone.

He moved to the living room and found one picture with him, Burt, and his mother. It was beautiful. They were smiling and happy and for some reason it made Kurt angry. Why couldn't it be like that forever. Why'd his mom begin to hate him? To hit him? To want to kill him? Before he knew it the glass of the picture was shattered on the floor. He didn't mean to do it. In fact, he barely remembers doing it. Oh god, he thought, Burt was going to kill him.

"Kurt? You in there? What was that noise?" Kurt's eyes widened. He was only here a day and he already ruined things with Burt. He stupidly tried to pick up the pieces and the sharp glass cut his hands. Kurt couldn't stop the tears from falling from his eyes.

When Burt walked in to his son crying with bloody hands and broken glass of the last family picture they all took together he knew he had to handle this gently. He hurried to Kurt and brought him away from the glass and into the kitchen. After cleaning his wounds, he told Kurt to stay put as he cleaned the glass. Kurt didn't respond. Only held his head down. Burt sighed but went to clean up the mess. Burt silently picked up the picture. When he used to look at it he would smile and think of all the great memories. But he'll never look at it the same way again. She broke Kurt. Kurt needed knew memories. Memories that weren't clouded by harm, hate, or death.

He finished cleaning up and put the picture in one of the storage drawers before heading back to Kurt.

"Kiddo? You okay?" Burt asked kneeling down next to Kurt who was sitting with his head downwards staring at his hands.

"She was right." He was whispering over and over again. Burt frowned.

"Who was right Kurt?"

"I ruin everything. She was right." It suddenly clicked in his head.

"Kurt? You did nothing wrong-Except trying to pick up all that glass. What ever she put in your head is a lie." Burt told him and tried to comfort him by squeezing his shoulder but he just flinched back.

"I'm sorry." Kurt whimpered.

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't have tried to touch you." Burt assured him.

"You're my dad. You shouldn't have to ask to touch me." Kurt said sounding frustrated with himself.

"Hey calm down. It's okay. Remember it's only your second day it's going to take time to get used to this." Burt said, not even sure if he was helping. But it seemed to calm Kurt down a bit.

"Now why don't we make some breakfast?" Kurt nodded and Burt looked in the refrigerator to see what we have.

"I told you I'm not the best cook. But we have eggs and bacon. But I sure as hell make some mean toast." Burt succeeded in getting his first laugh out of Kurt. It was just a chuckle but it was enough for him.

"I..c-can cook." Kurt murmured. Burt looked at him.

"Would you like to?" Kurt nodded. "You can do the bacon and eggs. I'll make toast and coffee. Do you drink coffee?" Kurt nodded once more.

They got to work making breakfast. It was a quiet affair mostly.

"How'd you learn how to cook?" Burt asked while Kurt expertly made them both omelets.

"I taught myself. I um..mom would forget to cook some days for me. So I decided I needed to learn how to fend for myself." Kurt's voice got lower as he explained the last part. Burt squeezed his eyes shut. This kid was stronger than he thought.

"Well at least now I have someone to teach me." Burt tried to lighten the mood and it worked. Kurt smiled hesitantly over his shoulder.

"I would love to."

When breakfast ready they both sat down to eat. Burt was chowing down and Kurt was eating slowly.

"This is really good kiddo. You wanna be a chef or something when you grow up?"

"No...I-I wanted to be on Broadway." Kurt said.

"Wanted? What happened to that dream?" Burt asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"It was just a dream. I'm not special enough for Broadway. I don't even sing anymore." Kurt muttered. Burt sighed inaudibly but didn't try to change his mind.

"That's too bad. I bet you were amazing. But there's always room for more dreams." Burt said and Kurt smiled thankfully at him.

* * *

Soon they were both done with breakfast and Kurt offered to do the dishes.

"Hey, how would you like to go shopping kid?" Burt asked when he was done. Something in Kurt's eyes came alive when he asked that.

"For what?"

"Stuff for you. You need some clothes that fit you. And I noticed you don't have a cell phone so we'll get you one. And anything else you might want." Burt said with a smile. Kurt looked speechless.

"I...thank you." Kurt said.

"Hey, it's my job to provide you with things you need and spoil you a little." Burt told him. Kurt's eyes welled up with tears but he held them in. Kurt nodded.

"I'll get dressed."

* * *

They went to the mall and Kurt stuck close to Burt's side. His eyes were everywhere.

"You okay?"

"I- my bruises. Everyone is staring." Kurt stammered.

"Show them that you don't care. Just look straight ahead. They can judge you all you want but it shouldn't matter to you." Kurt looked at Burt with awe.

"I'll try."

"Good" Burt smiled. "Now what kind of clothes do you like kid?"

"I haven't been shopping in years..can we go anywhere?" Kurt asked and Burt nodded. They went to the next clothing store they saw. Kurt was overwhelmed by all the amazing clothes they had. Burt chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"Go ahead and pick out a few outfits." Burt told his son. Kurt looked at him with wide eyes.

"What do you want me to wear?" Kurt asked and Burt frowned.

"It's whatever you want Kurt." Kurt gave him another look of awe again before slowly moving towards a clothing rack. It was a trip watching how he looked at the clothes, feeling the fabric, and matching his clothing with accessories. Before Burt knew it Kurt had five new outfits. He threw in some t shirts for Kurt for days when he just wanted to stay in.

They went to the phone store next to clothing store. Kurt got a kick out of watching Burt try to work a touch screen phone.

"In my day we had buttons that you can actually feel."

Then afterward they just roamed. Burt keeping an eye out on things that Kurt's eyes lingered on for a while so he can get it for him. They talked a little while they walked around. Burt told Kurt about his girlfriend Carole and her son Finn (He would've found out eventually anyway). Kurt told him that maybe soon he'd like to meet them but he knew Kurt wouldn't take too well with strangers for a while. Kurt told him about his friends and Blaine a little bit more. That also gave Burt an idea. He wanted to invite Kurt's friends and boyfriend over. That would show Kurt how much he cared and wanted to be a part of his life.

* * *

When they got home Kurt insisted that he make dinner, Burt didn't argue. His son was an amazing cook.

"Hello my love. You look like you had a good day." Blaine said when Kurt answered to call. Kurt was smiling a lot more which was an excellent sign.

"He took me shopping. I have my own clothes! And he brought me a phone so you can text me and call me when you can't Skype." Kurt explained to his boyfriend. Blaine couldn't help but smile.

"That's amazing love. And I see you're cooking." Blaine gestured to the apron Kurt was wearing.

"Yeah I asked if I could cook. I want to do something nice to thank him for what he's already done for me." Kurt admitted. Blaine looked at Kurt lovingly.

"You are amazing." Kurt smiled at him in thanks.

"How are the boys today?" Blaine told him the tale of how Jeff played a prank on Wes an dyed his hair blond. And then Wes made anyone who laughed at him (in the warblers) get a blond streak in their hair.

"Please tell me part of your hair isn't blond." Kurt said horrified. Blaine chuckled.

"No. I managed to hold in laughter until Wes was out of earshot." Blaine smirked.

"I miss you guys and your stupidity." Kurt pouted.

"We miss you too. When are you coming back?"

"I don't know. Burt hasn't said anything about school yet."

"Ask him now. I'd love to meet him." Blaine suggested.

"I technically just met him. Don't you think it's too soon for that?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt we've been together for 2 years." Kurt glared at him.

"I meant he barely knows me. What makes you think he'll be ready to meet my boyfriend." Blaine shrugged. Kurt did have a point.

"Well just ask him. You don't have to bring him here." Kurt sighed and mumbled a quick 'I'll be back'. He went to the living room where Burt was watching Deadliest Catch.

"Uh..Burt?" He asked nervously. Burt turned around.

"What's up kiddo?"

"I was uh just wondering when I'm going back to school?" Kurt questioned wringing his hands together. Burt's eyebrows shot up and he chuckled.

"You're probably the only kid in this town who wants to actually go to school." Burt chuckled. Kurt smirked a little.

"I like to be different." He teased a bit, surprising himself with how his easy this was to talk to his dad.

"When do you want to go back?" Burt asked.

"Monday."

"Okay then. I'll take you to Dalton on Monday." Burt smiled at Kurt's little cheer.

"Thank you!"

"No problem." Kurt turned to go back to the kitchen. "Oh and Kurt?" Kurt turned to look back. "I'd love to meet Blaine actually. Tell him he's coming over this Friday." Burt said before turning back to his show. Kurt stood in shock for a while before walking back to the kitchen.

"So..what did he say?" Blaine asked when Kurt came back.

"I'll be back on Monday." Blaine cheered at this. "And he wants you to come over Friday."

"Oh really?" Blaine said smugly. Kurt chuckled.

"Aren't you supposed to be nervous? I was when I met your dad." Kurt recalled.

"I have the rest of the week to be nervous." Blaine decided, "besides I'm too excited that I get to see you soon."

"You sap." Kurt smiled.

"I'm your sap." Blaine told him proudly.

"Yes you are."

"Always and forever?"

"Really Blaine? How cheesy can you get?"

"To infinity and beyond?" Blaine teased. Kurt groaned.

"That's even worse."

"How about...fearlessly and forever?" Kurt paused and smiled at him softly.

"I am yours..and you are mine. Fearlessly and forever...I like that."

"Yay! We have a thing now!" Blaine cheered happily. Kurt shook his head his boyfriend was a goofball.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter Kurt goes to Dalton! Please let me know what you think so far! (Also i apologize for any mistakes i must have looked over!)**


	3. Strong?

**Authors Note: The response to this story is amazing! Thank you so much for reading! Here's the next chapter! I'm off school for a whole week so the next chapter might be up sooner than you think ;) Anyways there is some past violence in this so beware. Enjoy!**

* * *

The rest of the weekend went smoothly. Burt and Kurt were getting along well and Kurt couldn't wait to go back to school. He woke up too early with a nightmare (that he still hadn't told Burt he got.) and made breakfast for him and Burt. He was already dressed and ready to go and hour early so he started looking more around the house. He stayed away from the pictures this time and walked down to the basement. He was surprised when he found it as an almost empty space except for a piano, some music sheets, and a lot of CD's and records. He could tell that Burt hasn't been in here recently, if the layer of dust everything was covered in was anything to go by.

Kurt hesitantly browsed the the CD's and records. There was a lot of Mellencamp music and The Beatles. Kurt picked up a Beatles record. The record had some of his favorite songs on it. Not that it mattered anymore. The urge to sing or even hear the songs were gone, as he was soon hit by a flashback.

"_Blackbird sitting in the dead of night. Take those broken wings and learn to fly, All your life. You were always waiting for this moment to arise."_

"Stop singing that damn song!" Kurt jumped at the sound of his mothers voice. She's been angry at him ever since he came out.

"I'm sorry mom..was I being too loud?" Kurt asked gently. She walked-well stumbled into the room Kurt looked at her confused.

"I don't want to hear your voice. Just shut up." Her voice slurred. Kurt looked at her with wide eyes and inhaled sharply. _She was drunk again._

"Mom? Have you been drinking again?" Kurt's voice wavered as she kept walking towards him. This has been happening too much

"It's none of your business what I've been doing. Just stop that fucking music right now." She yelled going to Kurt's iPod doc and ripping out the iPod.

"Mom!" Kurt gasped. "I'm sorry but I'll stop that with that song but I really need to practice for Warblers practice tomorrow!"

"Do it somewhere else because tonight I'm not putting up with your screechy voice. You'll never make it anywhere with it so I don't know why you're even trying." She said with a sadistic smirk on her face. Kurt's eyes burned with tears.

"I will make it. I'm not going to let anyone push me around. Remember dad said nobody pushes the Hummels aroun-" Kurt wasn't able to finish as he was shoved hard against the wall. His eyes became terribly wide and he began shaking in fear.

"Your father isn't here anymore Kurt. Now you are going to say it with me. 'I will never make it anywhere in life.'" She said in a low voice. Kurt stared in her eyes but didn't say anything. She narrowed her eyes at him. Then she slapped him hard on his face.

"_Say it_." She said in a hard voice. Kurt suppressed a sob and took a deep breath.

"I...will n-never make it anywhere..in l-life." He let his tears fall freely and watched as his mother smiled. She kissed his forehead softly. She used to do it all the time and Kurt would always feel a rush of warmth fill his chest. But now all he felt was coldness.

"That's my boy." She patted his bruised cheek gently. "When you realize that you're not good enough early in your life, you wont be so surprised when you fail later on." She told him. Kurt looked away from her as she walked to the door. He waited until she was out of the room to begin crying.

It's been like this a lot lately. The shoving, the hitting (usually it was on parts of his body that no one else could see), and the harsh words. But he didn't tell anyone. She was all he had left so he accepted that this was how it was going to be from then on. That was also the day Kurt stopped singing, hoping it would save him from his mother's violence.

It didn't.

* * *

"-urt! Kurt! Can you hear me?"

Kurt snapped his eyes open and looked up to see Burt staring at him with concern. Kurt looked around quickly remembering that he was in the basement.

"Jeez kiddo. You sure know how to scare your old man." Burt chuckled humorlessly. Kurt looked down and Burt frowned. Things were going so well between then this weekend. What happened?

"Okay come on. Get up off the floor. It's quiet a ride until we make it to Dalton so we need to leave soon." Burt waited for Kurt to stand up by himself, knowing Kurt wouldn't want to be touched. "Did you eat yet?" Kurt nodded. Burt sighed to himself.

"Okay just let me get something to eat and then we'll get on the road."

* * *

The ride was silent. Kurt looked down at his lap for almost the whole ride and Burt was trying to think of something to say to get Kurt to talk to him.

"Want to tell me whats wrong?" Burt asked. They were 10 minutes from Dalton so he decided to make the most of this time. Kurt just shook his head but Burt wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Okay I understand. You don't have to tell me right now." Burt briefly looked to the side to see Kurt's shoulders relax a bit. "So whats your favorite color?" Burt asked. Kurt looked up at Burt with a look of confusion.

"What?" Kurt wondered out loud. Burt bit back a smile, he knew he could get Kurt to talk to him.

"What's your favorite color?" Burt repeated. "When you were little, you're favorite color was green and for about two weeks you would refuse to wear anything that wasn't green." Burt chuckled at the horrified but amused look on Kurt's face.

"Seriously? What was wrong with me?" Kurt wondered aloud with a small laugh in his voice.

"Nothing." Burt shrugged. "You just loved the color green." There was a comfortable silence before Kurt spoke up once again.

"I don't think I have a favorite color anymore. A few years ago I was obsessed with this sort of honey color." Kurt recalled.

"Did you wear it all the time?" Burt joked. Kurt smiled a little.

"No. I didn't have to. The color is always around me anyways." A little blush spread across Kurt's cheeks but he didn't question it as they were pulling up in the Dalton parking lot. Burt stopped the car and looked to Kurt.

"Need me to go in with you or you okay by yourself?"

"I'd like it if you'd walk in with me." Kurt said biting his lip. Burt nodded and got out of the car, Kurt following. Burt let out a long whistle when they entered the school. It was huge.

"How the hell did Lizzy pay for this" Burt wondered under his breath but Kurt heard anyway.

"I got a scholarship and I was an emergency transfer. It pays almost all of my tuition." Kurt told him. Burt had forgotten that Kurt had to transfer. Burt was about to respond but realized they've already made it to the door of the main office.

"Boys. Class is in five minutes, you cannot wait here for Kurt."

"Please sir we know he's almost here."

"Yeah Mr. Keaton give us a minute."

"Boys I don't think-" at that moment Kurt and Burt came face to face with the headmaster of Dalton. "Well looks like you boys were right. Welcome back Kurt." The headmaster said with a smile.

"Kurt!" The boys yelled. They didn't run to him and try to hug him like Burt expected. They stood away at a respectful distance smiling like idiots. Kurt was the one to move first. He went to the one whose hair was gelled neatly and hugged him. The boy then proceeded to wrap his arms around him tightly.

"I missed you."

"I know I did too." The boy then pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. So that's Blaine, Burt thought.

Kurt then proceeded to hug the other boys(much shorter than he hugged Blaine.) while the headmaster talked to Burt.

"Its very nice to meet you Mr. Hummel. Kurt is one of our top students here." He praised.

"Wow, that's amazing. He's a great kid so I'm not surprised." Burt remarked and the headmaster smiled.

"He is. Well Mr. Hummel I have to get back to work. I hope to see you a lot more often." He said and Burt looked to Kurt and his excitable friends.

"You will."

* * *

"So Burt. These are my friends Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, and Blaine." Kurt told him after the headmaster left.

"Its nice to meet you all." Burt said. He mostly said it to Blaine who was looking at him with an unreadable expression. The other boys were looking between Burt and Blaine with worry and confusion.

"Blaine stop being creepy." The kid next to Blaine, Wes Burt remembered, nudged him and spoke out of the corner of his mouth.

"Its nice to meet you too Mr. Hummel. We are so glad Kurt has someone to take care of him." Another boy, David, said to him.

"I'm glad too. And if I'm not mistaken you boys have class." Burt said sternly. "Have a good day kiddo." Burt was about to turn around but Kurt gave him an unexpected hug. Burt was stunned but managed to hug back.

"I'll see you after school." Kurt said before turning back to his friends. Burt smiled slightly at his son walking away before heading out to the car.

* * *

"What was that staring match you and Burt had this morning about?" Kurt asked. It was lunch time. The whole day people had been coming to Kurt asking if he was okay or saying how glad they were that he was back. Kurt was glad things had calmed down a bit. The only time he liked that kind of attention was when he sang. But things were different now.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Blaine evaded but Kurt glared at him. "What?"

"Did you really want to leave a bad first impression?" Kurt asked. "I want you to like him and I want him to like you." Blaine sighed.

"I just want you to be safe. I thought your mom was nice at first, but you know." Blaine admitted. "I'm sorry for making you upset."

"I'm not upset Blaine." Kurt said grabbing his hand. "I just want you both to like each other."

"And we will baby. On Friday I'll meet him again and everything will work out." Blaine said pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I've been meaning to ask you, how are the nightmares going?"

"Still get them...And the daydreams. I don't think Burt knows." Kurt sighed.

"You should tell him." Blaine suggested.

"Blaine..it's not that easy-"

"I know I know. There's no rush, I was just saying." Blaine held up his hands in defense. Kurt chuckled. Then they were approached.

"Okay, can we have some Kurt time too?" Nick asked with a playful but hopeful smirk. David, Wes, and Jeff nodded along to Nick's words.

"Yeah, we really missed you too Kurt." Jeff said genuinely. Kurt looked up at his friends and smiled.

"I missed you too." Kurt assured them. "Its just that people kind of make me nervous right now."

"We know. But it's only us." Wes said with a shrug.

"You are still the same Kurt you were to use before this whole debacle." David added. Kurt had to smile at that.

"Thanks guys." Kurt was glad his friends ignored his bruises and just tried making things normal like it used to be. They knew most of what happened but Kurt didn't want to talk about it. He wasn't ready just yet.

"So Kurt, how's your new home?" Nick asked.

"Fine. Burt is really amazing." Kurt told them all about how his first weekend was, leaving out some details about his breakdowns.

"That's great Kurt. We're really proud of you, you know?" Wes told him. Kurt gave him a confused look.

"Why?"

"Uh because you're so strong man!" David said as if it were obvious.

"Exactly, after what you've been through, you're letting people in, you're not giving up-" Jeff started.

"Stop." Kurt said with frustration. "I'm not strong. Stop acting like I'm this am amazing person when I'm just a broken one."

"Kurt." Blaine said in a surprised voice.

"Not now." Kurt got up. "I need to leave for a minute, excuse me." Kurt left the lunchroom ignoring the calls from his friends. He ran into the bathroom and hid in the stall. His eyes were filled with angry tears. He didn't let them fall though.

_Strong_. He wanted to be strong. He felt he was being strong while he was dealing with his mom. But now? He just feels...lost. He doesn't know what to do with himself anymore. No matter what he does, he's still plagued by memories of his mother. And it hurts, that he can't do anything. He can never ask her why she took joy in his pain. He can never get closure. Kurt briefly wondered what would have happened if his friends didn't come to find him. He probably would have died...would that have been better? His thoughts were interrupted by someone coming in the bathroom.

"Kurt?" It was Wes.

"If you're here to tell me I'm strong, I will just deny it." Kurt told him truthfully. Wes chuckled.

"I figured that. I just want to talk to you for a second."

"Okay, talk."

"Kurt just come out."

Kurt sighed before coming out of the stall. "Happy?"

"Listen I'm sorry." Wes apologized. "I get that you don't feel strong anymore. But you're healing Kurt. And we're proud of you for trying."

"I know..thank you. But as much as you guys think I'm improving, I'm here feeling like nothing's changed. You guys don't understand-"

"Do _you_ understand how it felt when you finally confessed that your mom was the reason for all those bruises? And how you made us promise not to say anything?" Wes raised his voice. "And do you know how it felt to watch you get hurt more and more each day? Blaine felt like shit Kurt. Hell, we all did. And then that _day_!" Wes exclaimed, "I thought you were dead. We all thought you were dead."

"I know!" Kurt shouted. "I know already! Why are you telling me this?"

"Because as much as you think we don't understand, we're trying. We get it and we're hurting along with you. We aren't letting you go through this alone." Wes calmed down a bit. Kurt wiped his eyes.

"I'm tired of being an emotional wreck." Kurt said with a humorless chuckle.

"Just so you know we don't mind it at all. Now come here." Wes opened his arms for a hug. Kurt rolled his eyes before hugging Wes.

"You're always treating me like I'm your little brother." Kurt grumbled. He felt Wes laugh.

"Good, because that's how I see you." Wes patted his back before pulling away. "Come on, the guys are probably worried."

* * *

The rest of the day went smoothly for Kurt. His teachers excused him for the time he missed and asked him to do makeup work. Kurt waited in senior commons with the Warblers for Burt to pick him up. The Warblers were mostly goofing off, singing random songs and dancing. Kurt just sat on the couch learning how to work his new phone and pretending being around all this music wasn't affecting him. The headmaster came in unannounced after a while.  
"Hello boys." He greeted warmly before turning to Kurt. "Mr. Hummel, your father is here to pick you up."

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute." Kurt responded and the headmaster nodded and left the room. Blaine approached him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I'll call you later, okay?" Blaine told him. Kurt nodded but continued holding on.

"Okay. I love you, and I'll see you tomorrow." Kurt told him and Blaine gave Kurt a soft lingering kiss on his lips. The boys cooed that them, making them pull away and laugh. Yeah, Kurt was certainly glad to be back.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! What did you think of the Wes and Kurt friendship? In the next chapter Blaine and Burt meet officially! Please tell me your thoughts so far! **


	4. Nightmares

**Authors Note: This is actually filler. Sorry! But i hope you enjoy! :)**

**(Warnings for homophobia, violence, and swearing. [It's all in the past])**

* * *

Kurt's first week back at Dalton was pretty great. He was still nervous being around people and catching up on missing work was never fun but his friends were there for him when things got too rough. At home was great too. Burt finally took Kurt to his shop, which he remembered being in when he was younger. Kurt learned how to fix cars pretty quickly and he thought it was kind of fun do to something with Burt that they both enjoyed.

On Thursday was his first meeting with his therapist since he started living with Burt. On Wednesday night he was couldn't sleep because every time he closed his eyes he was plagued with memories of his mother. But he wanted to sleep badly and before he realized it he was humming to himself. It was a familiar melody that was enough to help him drift off to sleep.

**...**

"Mom? You home? The door was open." Kurt got home a little later than usual, hoping that he could escape to his room and call Blaine. They had just gotten together today and Kurt was so happy. His mom also has been less violent lately so that was always a plus.

He got no answer so he just shut the door and quietly headed to his room. His mom didn't seem to be home which was perfectly fine with him. He went to his room and started humming Teenage dream, the song Blaine had song when they first met. Kurt smiled to himself and started to put his stuff away not realizing there was someone in the room.

"Why the hell are you so happy?" Kurt jumped at the sound of his mother's voice and whipped around to see her with a beer in her hand, sitting in his bed.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Kurt asked breathlessly. She took a swig of the beer and Kurt gulped.

"Don't think I didn't notice you were late." She stood up and started walking around his room. "Now I'll ask you again, why are you so happy?"

"I-uh..nothing. Just had a good day at school.." Kurt evaded her question the best he could but he knew he wouldn't get away with it.

"Oh really is that it?" She asked with sarcasm. She knew he was lying. He was about to stumble out some other excuse but his phone rang. He took it out and looked at the picture that popped up on his screen, it was Blaine.

"Answer it." His mom said with her trademark evil smirk. Kurt took a deep breath and answered the phone.

'Hi Blaine.' Kurt tried his best to keep his composure.

'Hi boyfriend.' Kurt could hear the smile in his voice and Kurt momentarily forgot the fear he was feeling a few moments ago as he smiled too. 'It feels way too good to say that.'

'Really Blaine?' Kurt chuckled.

'Yes Kurt. Come on say it with me.' Blaine pleaded with him and Kurt could imagine him pouting.

'Fine, hi boyfriend.' Kurt said and realized Blaine was right, it did feel great to say it. But then Kurt heard a loud crash and remembered where he was. His mom had broken her beer bottle on his dresser and she was now looking at him hard. Kurt gulped and knew he had to end this conversation soon.

'Hey what was that noise?' Blaine asked and Kurt panicked internally.

'My uh mom broke something in the kitchen. I should help her with that but I'll call you later alright?' Kurt told him.

'Okay! I'll see you in school tomorrow, boyfriend.' Blaine said and Kurt smiled through the tears that were threatening to fall, he knew what was about to happen.

'Bye Blaine.' Kurt hung up after a moment and put his phone down. It was quiet for a while but his mom didn't move from her spot.

"Boyfriend?" His mom asked with a dangerous growl in his voice. Kurt didn't respond so she walked up to him slowly.

"Oh Kurt, you really thought you could hide this from me?" She clicks her tongue and Kurt walks back pressing himself to the wall.

"I-I wasn't trying to h-hide it." Kurt says defensively.

"Mmmhmm." His mother hums. "Lay down on floor and don't move." She orders and Kurt follows immediately. She then proceeds to kick him repeatedly in his sides. It keeps going from about 5 minutes. Kurt is trying his best not to sob and his mom is calling him every name in the book:

_Fag. Whore. Cocksucker. __**DISAPPOINTMENT. **_

When she's done she makes him get up and makes him stay in his room for the rest of the night.

"If you ever think of bringing _him_ around here, I'll beat the shit out of you right in front of him." She threatened before slamming his door shut. Kurt doesn't cry right then. He picks up his phone from where he placed it down. He noticed he had one message. And when he read it he did cry.

_Hey Kurt! I told my parents we were together and they were so happy! They want to meet you soon! Just call me when you can. Okay? Xoxo_

_**...**  
_

Kurt awakened with a loud gasp and a loud sob escaped his throat. He tried to cover it but it just got louder and louder. He felt around for his phone and hit his number one speed dial. It rang 5 times before Blaine picked up.

'Kurt? Why are you up so late?' Blaine yawned into the phone and Kurt let out a sob again. 'Kurt? Baby what's wrong?' Blaine was now wide awake. Kurt just kept sobbing. Blaine sighed in frustration. It would be so much easier to get Kurt to calm down if he was with him.

'Sweetheart? I need you to get out of bed okay?' Blaine said as calmly as he could. Kurt obliged but he still couldn't stop crying.

'Okay now, just walk to your dad's room. You don't have to tell him anything but he's going to help you calm down. I don't want you to give yourself a panic attack.' Blaine instructed softly. Kurt did as he said and knocked on Burt's bedroom door.

'Good baby, I'll wait on the line until you've calmed down.' Blaine told him just as Burt opened his door. Burt took one look at Kurt and took him gently in his arms. He walked him slowly took him back to his room. Kurt was just silently crying and sniffling now. Burt got Kurt to lay back in his bed. He then hesitantly brushed Kurt's hair back from his face, like he used to do when he was younger. Burt then quietly sung part of a song he always used to sing to him.

_"You are the sunshine of my life  
That's why I'll always be around.  
You are the apple of my eye  
Forever you'll stay in my heart  
I feel like this is the beginning  
Though I've loved you for a million years  
And if I thought our love was ending  
I'll find myself drowning in my own tears" _

Burt watched as Kurt's eyes fluttered shut and his breathing evened out. He sighed in relief and then began to tuck Kurt in. He noticed Kurt was clutching his phone so he took it out of his hands. He looked at it and realized that Kurt was in the middle of a call.

'Hello?'

'Mr. Hummel? Uh, hi. It's Blaine. He called me crying and I asked him to go to you. Thanks for helping him.' Blaine said graciously.

'No problem kid. It's no problem at all.' Burt said truthfully. 'So you know what he was so upset about?'

'He gets really bad nightmares.' Blaine told him. 'Some nights he wont sleep because of them.'

'Damn, is there anyone to help him?' Burt asked, while looking at his son sleep soundly.

'Singing something helps. Or just holding him until he cries himself to sleep. You're doing all the right things.' Blaine assured him.

'Thanks kid.' Burt told him. 'I'm really glad he had you before..' Burt left the sentence lingering in the air.

'I know.' Blaine swallowed thickly. 'I know me too.'

'Well it's late so I'll let you get back to sleep. I'll see you Friday Blaine.'

'Okay, Goodnight Mr. Hummel.'

'Goodnight.' Burt said and hung up. He ended the call and placed the phone on Kurt's night stand. He bent down and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"I'll get you through this kiddo. I promise you."

* * *

**Aren't you glad Burt and Blaine are on good terms? The NEXT chapter will have Kurt's appointment and Blaine and Burt meeting again. Please review! :) Thanks readers! **


	5. One step forward, two steps back

**A/N: I can't sleep (curse my insomnia) so I decided to post the next chapter! Longest chapter so far! Hope you enjoy it! (Btw thanks for all the nice reviews! I really appreciate it.)**

**Warning for panic attack. **

* * *

"Nervous?" Kurt jumped at the sound of Burt's voice. They were in the car driving to his therapist's office and Kurt was just lost in his head. He didn't even know why he was nervous.

"A little." He admitted. "I don't want you to think I'm crazy."

"You aren't crazy kiddo. Nothing that's happen to you could make me think otherwise." Burt said firmly. Kurt looked out the window.

"We'll see." He said quietly thinking Burt couldn't here but he did. Burt sighed. The kid really thought something would make him hate him. But that would never happen.

* * *

"Hello again Kurt. And you must be Mr. Hummel. It's very nice to meet you." Dr. Monroe said warmly as Burt and Kurt walked into her office. She extended her hand to shake Burt's.

"Nice to meet you too. Call me Burt." Burt said shaking her hand.

"Okay Burt. I'm doctor Monroe but please call me Julia." She smiled. "Now I have a suggestion for how this meeting will work. I want to talk to you both separately before talking to you together. How does that work for you both?" Kurt and Burt shared a look and nodded.

"Okay good. So, I'd like to speak to Kurt first Burt. You can wait just outside of the room." Burt nodded and got up to leave. "How are you Kurt?" This was how all their meetings started.

"I'm..better. Better than I've been in a long time." Kurt responded honestly.

"Is this because of Burt?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I think so. He's been wonderful to me...Its just.." Julia didn't interrupt she just waited for him to find the words. "It's almost too good to be true. I keep thinking that one day he'll get tired of living with such a disappointment." Kurt struggled to get the words out but sighed in relief when he did.

"Why do you think you're a disappointment?" Julia asked him. She was actively writing down notes as well.

"Because, his only son comes back after like 7 years and has all these issues. He has to completely change his life for me. It's not fair to him. My mom didn't want to deal with me, why would he want to deal with someone like me?" Kurt said looking down, picking at a loose string on his sweater. Julia always had to restrain from tearing up when Kurt talked about himself like this. He was just a kid and had already been through so much in his life.

"Have you expressed your concerns with Burt?"

"No...I don't know where to start. I haven't even told him much of anything about what happened with.._her.._but he hasn't pushed about it either." Kurt told her.

"Would you like to tell him a few stories about what happened today?" Julia pressed.

"No. I don't want to talk about it right now. But I think I can work up to it." Kurt promised.

"That's showing progress Kurt." Julia smiled at him, Kurt smiled a little at her. "Now why don't you ask Burt in here to talk to me for a bit and then I'll talk to you both." Kurt nodded and left the room. A few moments later Burt entered the room.

"Okay Burt. I just have a few questions for you." Julia said when he sat down.

"Ask away."

"Why did you and Elizabeth get a divorce?" Julia asked and Burt was taken aback for a second. He wasn't expecting to have to go that deep so soon.

"Things uh..thing weren't really working out with us." Burt started out gruffly. "We were fighting a lot and she wasn't very good with Kurt. When Kurt wanted a 'sensible pair of heels' for his birthday I thought it was funny. She scolded him until he cried." Burt recalled. "It was a lot of little things at first but things got worse as Kurt got older. She was out late a lot and she confessed one day that she knew she wasn't fit to take care of Kurt. I asked her to try but I noticed she was right. When Kurt came home one day and was crying about being called a fag in school, she told him that he would never like boys anyways and to just tell them the same back. I had to sit Kurt down later on to tell him what the word meant and that they shouldn't have said it and that liking boys was okay. So soon we mutually decided a divorce was the best way to go and that I should have custody of Kurt. But she left with him anyways and I tried looking for them but I could never find them." Burt confessed. It's been a while since he had to tell this story.

"And now after 7 years you have him back." Julia mused. "How does that feel?"

"I've gotta admit I was nervous as hell at first. I mean, I had no idea how to raise a teenager. My life was going to change drastically." Burt took off hat and scratched his head. "But then I met the kid and I knew this was what I wanted to do. I want to be in his life, to help him heal, and just be his dad like I was supposed to be." Burt said with a rare soft smile.

"I'm glad you want to. Kurt needs you and I think you need him. Blaine and his family were wonderful to Kurt but I'm glad he also his own family with you." Julia commented. "Why don't you call Kurt in here and we'll wrap this meeting up." Burt called Kurt in and Kurt took a seat next to Burt once again.

"Okay I just want to ask you both one question. Do you think you're happier now that you're reunited?" She asked. Burt and Kurt shared a look and gave each other a small smile.

"I'm happy now." Kurt said. He wasn't happy before and he certainly was sure with Burt he's smiled more in his entire life.

"Yeah," Burt said."I wouldn't have it any other way." Kurt's face lit up with that answer and he seemed relieved. Kurt was thrilled to here this. Maybe everything would be okay after all.

* * *

Burt and Kurt drove home much happier than they were when they drove up there. The meeting left them both feeling significantly lighter, as if a huge weight had been lifted off their shoulders. When they got home they ordered some dinner and sat and ate together. After they ate they cleaned up and got ready for Burt. Like Kurt usually did he called Blaine.

"Hey Kurt. How was your appointment?" Blaine asked.

"It was pretty good. You were right, I had no reason to be nervous." Kurt smiled.

"That's amazing baby." Blaine beamed.

"Things have been so amazing already and it's only been a week."

"It can only go up from here." Blaine told him and Kurt was starting to believe it.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Kurt teased. He noticed Blaine was sort of nervous today because tomorrow he would have dinner with Burt and Kurt.

"I am. I'm not too nervous." Blaine told him. They already talked about that night when Kurt had the nightmare. Kurt was glad Blaine and Burt were on better terms, even if it meant Burt knew about his nightmares now.

"Burt likes you already so it wont be a problem." Kurt promised him. "Your dad gave me the 'if you hurt my son, I'll destroy you' speech and now it's your turn." Kurt giggled and Blaine smiled.

"Yeah, I'm still sorry about that. You were terrified for a long time because of that." Blaine murmured, remembering how pale Kurt would turn whenever his dad entered the room.

"Not your fault. I thought everyone was out to hurt me back then." Kurt shrugged even though Blaine couldn't see it.

"And now my parents love you." Blaine grinned. And he was right they adored Kurt and he adored them right back.

"And Burt will love you too." Kurt said with determination.

"I hope so."

* * *

"Why is he so...unkempt today?" Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff were watching Blaine walk back and forth in his dorm room. His hair was ungelled and he was looking as if he didn't know what to do.

"He's meeting Kurt's dad again today. He wants it to be perfection." Wes informed them.

"He was fine earlier." Nick commented.

"Yeah but we know Blaine. He likes to blow things out of proportion." David sighed.

"Should we call Kurt?" Jeff wondered as he watched Blaine put on his bow tie on a little too tight.

"No. Let's handle this ourselves." Wes decided. They followed Wes in the room quietly. "Blaine, there is no need to be nervous." Blaine whips around and looks at his friends.

"I'm not nervous." Blaine huffs.

"If anyone should be nervous it's Burt. You know Kurt better than anyone, and he's just getting to know Kurt." Jeff says.

"He's still a dad. All dads are like that." Blaine mumbles.

"Listen Blaine it's going to be fine, just be yourself and you'll be bonding in no time." David assured him.

"And you've been with Kurt for almost 3 years. He has to like you." Nick pointed out shrugging.

"No, he just has to tolerate me." Blaine says but he's calmed down a lot.

"Just finish getting dressed, you don't want to be late." Wes told him.

"Oh and call us and tell us how it went." Jeff smiled.

"Okay. Thanks guys." Blaine smiled back at his friends. They were right. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

Blaine arrived at Kurt's house 15 minutes early. He had a small bouquet of Kurt's favorite flowers, and he had stopped home to pick up some cookies his mom wanted him to give the Hummel's. He didn't know if it was a good idea that he was there so early, so he texted Kurt.

**Hey Kurt. -B**

_Blaine? You better not be texting and driving! -Kurt_

**I'm not. I'm outside your house in my car. -Blaine**

_How long have you been out there? -Kurt_

**Not too long. I just didn't know if it was rude or not to arrive so early. -Blaine**

_Oh Blaine. You are so adorable. -Kurt _

**Can't really tell if you're making fun of me or not :/ -Blaine**

_Just get out your car honey. I'm coming to the door. -Kurt_

**Okey dokey. -Blaine **

Blaine pocketed his phone and grabbed the cookies and flowers. He stepped out his car and headed to the door and made it just as Kurt opened it.

"Well hello there." Kurt smiled. Blaine was glad to see him in a relaxed mood.

"Hello my love. These are for you." He handed him the flowers and the cookies.

"Blaine these are beautiful. And oh my gosh are these your mother's white chocolate chip cookies?" Kurt asked getting happier by the second.

"Of course. Mom made them for you and Burt." Blaine said stepping in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well thank her for me." Kurt replied. "Now let's get you inside." Kurt ushered his boyfriend inside and led him to the kitchen.

"You can sit for now. Dinner is almost ready." Blaine didn't sit, he stayed close to Kurt. Putting his arms around his waist and smiling. Unaware that Burt had just come into the kitchen.

"I'm so happy that you're happy." Blaine sighed into Kurt's neck. Kurt giggled.

"Oh really? I couldn't tell." He said sarcastically. Blaine rolled his eyes and brought a hand up to tickle Kurt. "Blaine if you tickle me, I'll kill you."

"No you wont. You love me too much." Blaine said smugly.

"True. But if you tickle me I'll never finish your favorite dinner." Kurt mock gasped.

"Fettuccine?" Blaine perked up. "Hmm the urge to tickle is all gone."

"Good." Kurt said as he turned off a pot. He turned to hug Blaine tightly. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too." Blaine hugged back just as tight and pulled back a little so he could capture Kurt's lips in a short kiss. Burt smiled at them. They were so cute, so mature, so in sync with each other. He backed out of the kitchen for a bit to give then just a bit more time alone.

* * *

Soon dinner was ready. Kurt and Blaine set the table beautifully and when everything was ready they called Burt in.

"Burt! Dinner's ready." Kurt called.

"Finally!" Burt cheered and Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine's nerves were suddenly back now that dinner was about to begin.

"Hey." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and squeezed it. "Everything is going to be fine. It's ok to be nervous but trust me there's no reason for you to be." Kurt told him quickly kissing his cheek right before Burt appeared.

"Wow. Everything looks great." Burt approved. "You boys did a good job."

"Thanks." Kurt preened under the complement. "Burt, you remember Blaine." He reintroduced them to each other.

"Hello sir." Blaine said politely holding out his hand.

"Hey kid, glad you could make it." Burt shook his hand. "And call me Burt."

"Come on you two lets all sit."

Dinner was inevitably awkward in the beginning but one mention of football had Blaine and Burt rambling about the buckeyes. Kurt rolled his eyes but listened to the conversation anyways, craving some kind of normality in his life. After dinner was done they all moved to the living room to watch some tv. Burt excused himself to get a drink.

"You're getting along with him extremely well." Kurt mused with a small smile.

"Oh I'm sorry, I know you don't really care for football and I just brought it up oh god I'm a horrible boyfriend-" Blaine ranted, horrified with himself. Kurt covered his mouth with his hand.

"Blaine, you're an amazing boyfriend, shut up." Kurt told him. "I enjoyed watching the two most important people in my life go crazy over football." Blaine looked relieved.

"Oh okay good." Blaine sighed. Burt came back in with a bottle in his hand. He took off the top of it and it opened with a pop. He took a swig of it and Kurt's breathing became harsher. He didn't know Burt drank. 'Oh god he was going to hurt him.' Kurt thought.

"Kurt? Honey breathe." Blaine was grabbing his face, not exactly knowing what was causing Kurt to react like this.

"What's wrong with him?" Burt asked concerned. He stood up and moved in closer. Kurt saw this and couldn't breathe properly.

"He's having a panic attack." Blaine said placing Kurt's hands on his chest. He looked at Burt and saw what was in his hands. "Shit, Burt no offense but you need to leave." Burt was shocked at this.

"Why? He's my son." He asked angrily while Blaine was telling Kurt to take deep even breaths. It wasn't working because Burt kept getting closer.

"You have beer! _She_ used to get drunk all the time and then beat the shit out of him. _**You need to leave**_." Blaine grit out. Burt's eyes widened and he hesitantly left the room. He listened in from the kitchen to Blaine talking to Kurt.

"Kurt. Hold your breath and and let it out with me. Come on...inhale...exhale...good baby. It's okay no one is going to hurt you here. Lets do it again okay? In...and out...good. Now one more time. Breathe in...and breathe out. See? You're okay." Blaine said softly and pulled Kurt into his arms.

"I'm sorry." Kurt said weakly.

"It's okay baby. I understand." Blaine kissed his forehead.

"Blaine. I'm tired, can I sleep?" Kurt yawned and his eyes drooped. Blaine smiled at him sadly.

"Of course. Let's just get you comfortable on the couch and later I'll carry you to your room." Blaine said laying Kurt on the couch. He grabbed the cover the was conveniently on the arm of the couch and covered him. Kurt was already sleeping peacefully by the time he was done. Blaine sighed and walked to the kitchen where he knew Burt was.

"He's asleep on the couch right now." Blaine told him. Burt was at the table staring at nothing, he looked at Blaine when he came in.

"Is he supposed to do that after..?" Burt asks softly.

"It happens a lot after he has a panic attack. It's perfectly fine." Blaine said tentatively taking a seat.

"Does this sort of thing happen a lot?" Blaine nods.

"When he lived with my family after everything happened yeah. Even before that it happened too. We've learned how to deal with it." Blaine informs him and Burt nods slowly.

"I..i didn't know. I would have never had that around him if I knew." Burt speaks softly and sadly. Blaine's heart breaks for him. "If I..if I knew she was like that...i would have searched for him harder. I wouldn't have stopped."

"It's not your fault." Blaine tells him. "It's her fault. But it doesn't matter anymore, you have him now. All you have to do is make up for lost time and help him believe that no one is going to hurt him like she did." Burt nods at his words.

"You're a good kid, you know." Burt tells him truthfully.

"Thank you Burt. You've been an amazing father for him." Blaine returns the sentiment.

"Not really. I've been decent but I still have a lot to learn." Burt admits.

"Well Kurt thinks you're wonderful. And Kurt has good judgment of people." Blaine smiles and Burt manages to smile as well.

"He does." Burt agrees. "Listen kid, why don't you stay for the weekend. I think Kurt would feel better with you around and I'd surely appreciate it."

"Sure. I'll carry Kurt to his room and I can sleep on the couch, does it pull out?" Blaine asks getting up. Burt was shocked but pleased that Blaine didn't even think once about being in the same room as Kurt.

"Yeah it does. Kurt's room is down the hallway to the right." Burt told him and Blaine nodded and went back to the living room to bring Kurt to his bed. Kurt wasn't too much work to carry. After his panic attacks he could sleep for hours. He took him to bed and tucked him in. He gave him a sweet kiss on the forehead and left the room.

Blaine went back to the living room to set up the couch. He briefly looked in the kitchen and caught a glance at Burt taking all his beer out of the refrigerator and putting it away in a bag. Blaine smiled at that and went back to getting settled on the couch. Soon Burt came out of the kitchen.

"Hope the couch is comfy enough for you." Burt said.

"It's just fine. Thanks for letting me stay." Blaine said. Burt chuckled a bit.

"No problem kid." Burt said patting Blaine on the shoulder. "Besides I have a feeling you'll be around here a lot." Blaine smiled at that. Both Burt and Blaine had the same thing on their minds before they drifted off to sleep: they would both stop at nothing to help Kurt heal.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry no flashbacks/nightmares! Trust me there will be A LOT of those in later chapters. Just to let you know there will be a little time skip! Only a month. Please review and let me know what you think! :) Hint for next chapter: Finn and Carole appear!**


	6. Burden

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry I took so long with the next chapter. I get terrible migraines and it makes it hard to get stuff done. But here you go! (Thanks for all the amazing reviews! And for following and favoriting my story. It really means a lot!) Carole is only briefly in this chapter but i promise both Carole and Finn will be in the next one!**

**Warnings: Self-harm(not too descriptive, don't worry)**

* * *

A month flew by quickly for both Burt and Kurt. It wasn't the easiest month at all. Kurt had really bad days where he wouldn't want to get out of bed or where he wouldn't want to talk. And Burt would feel helpless and he'd call Blaine over to coax Kurt out of his room or to get a word out of him. But at the end of the day it was all worth it for them.

But Burt still had other things to worry about as well. He had to put a hold on his relationship with Carole. And he had promised her after a month that maybe they could pick it up again. He really wanted to, he really liked her. But it's just that Kurt wasn't having the best week when Carole had called.

'So I was thinking we could have dinner tonight.' She said. Burt sighed and watched from the kitchen how Kurt was huddled against a wall rocking back and forth after a bad nightmare.

'I don't think tonight is the best time. Kurt hasn't been having the best day.' Burt told her. He felt bad because he really wanted to go to dinner with her. But Kurt came first.

'Oh, I'm sorry. Is he alright?' Carole asked concerned.

'He'll be okay. He had a bad nightmare.' Burt explained.

'Why don't you uh call his boyfriend? Maybe his family could take care of him for tonight.' She suggested.

'It's my responsibility to take care of him Carole. I can't just hand him over because I don't know what to do. I need to learn how to help him.' He told her.

'I understand.' She said, but he knew she was disappointed. 'How about you, me, Finn, and Kurt have dinner on Friday?' She offered.

'I- Kurt and people...I just don't know.' Burt sighed.

'Just think about it okay Burt?' She told him.

'I will.' He promised.

After a quick goodbye they hung up. Kurt was now just staring at the floor. Burt approached him slowly as to not scare him. He sat next to him against the wall.

"You okay kid?" Burt asked. Kurt shrugged.

"You want me to call Blaine?" Kurt shook his head. They both sat their in silence for about 5 minutes before Kurt took a deep breath.

"I had a nightmare about being bullied...not about _her._" Kurt said quietly. Burt was surprised at his honesty. He always forgot Kurt got bullied at his previous school.

"Wanna tell me about it?" Burt wasn't really expecting Kurt to answer, so he was surprised when he did.

"It was just about me being trapped in a locker." Kurt swallowed thickly before continuing. "Some jocks locked me in a locker and I couldn't breathe. And instead of someone opening the door, like they did in reality, I was stuck in there." Burt paled. What kind a sick person does that to someone?

"Who opened the door in reality?"

"Blaine. He was visiting the school with Jeff because he had a sister there. They broke the lock and helped me out." Kurt recalled. Burt inhaled sharply. It was a coincident that Blaine was at the school at the time Kurt was trapped inside the locker.

"Was it love at first sight?" Burt joked. Kurt huffed out a laugh.

"No, it took me a while to trust him. I mean what kind of person saves your life, cradles you in their arms while you cry, and sings 'Teenage Dream' to you? He was a little too good to be true." Burt laughed at that.

"He is something else, I'll tell you that." Kurt hums in agreement.

"You know you should go to dinner with Carole tonight." Kurt told him, picking at the carpet on the floor.

"Kurt-"

"You shouldn't have to change the good things in your life to accommodate me. It's not fair to you." Kurt told him quietly.

"Kurt, you're a good thing in my life. I will see Carole soon but you need to come first." Burt said firmly.

"But I want you to be happy." Kurt grumbled and Burt smiled at that. He rested a hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt flinched but made no move to away from his hand.

"I am happy Kurt." Burt told him but Kurt found it hard to believe Burt could be so happy with just him.

"I'll meet Carole and her son Friday." Kurt told him. Burt's eyes widened.

"Kiddo I really don't think you're ready for that just yet." Burt said sadly. Kurt mentally agreed but he wanted Burt to be happy. He didn't deserve to have to deal with his son's problems all the time.

"I am ready." Kurt disagreed.

"Kurt, seriously, I can wait to see her." Burt shook his head.

"Please. Just one night. You deserve it." Kurt begged and Burt sighed and relented. Kurt had those days where it seemed where he would make a lot of progress but then something would happen that would make him close off for days. He really hoped he wouldn't regret inviting Carole and Finn over on Friday.

* * *

That night Kurt went to his room and got ready for bed. He tried not to think about what was going to happen Friday. He was already getting worked up and it was only Wednesday. He couldn't meet these people. He knew nothing about them. What if saw how weak he was? How messed up he was? They would hate him and then Burt would hate him too. He picked up his phone with shaking hands and dialed Blaine's number. He needed to stop being such a burden to everyone in his life. Maybe he shouldn't call Blaine. He quickly ended the call and switched off his phone for the night. He suddenly remembered how he once tried to stop being a burden.

...

The door slammed shut five minutes ago and Kurt still couldn't stop sobbing. His mother had gotten angry at him after another failed date with a guy. She was trying to date but they would meet Kurt and get scared off. Kurt didn't like any of them anyways.

But she apparently did. She came home after her date angry and Kurt knew he was in for a bad beating that night. He had sadly run out of healing cream for his bruises, since last night she punished him for having to come up to Dalton because he wasn't feeling well. Everything he did was wrong to her, even if he couldn't control it himself.

She had choked him against the wall for a minute until he was almost blue in the face. He seriously believed he was going to die. He couldn't breathe then and it was still hard to breathe now. He managed to control his sobs long enough to crawl to his bed and grab a small box from under his bed. He had been hiding this under his bed for a while. He never used it but now he couldn't think of a better solution. He opened the box and gently pulled out a razor blade. Tears were blurring his vision as he placed it at his wrist. He did two long cuts across his wrist before his door slammed open. He was startled and the blade fell out of his hands. She looked at him with fury in her eyes and stalked up to him. She lent down to pick up the bloody blade. She smiled but her eyes looked deadly.

"Are you trying to leave me Kurt? You want to die honey?" She asked softly. Kurt shook his head.

"N-no i-i-i-"

"So why do you have this? Are you getting tired of me?" She asked getting closer and closer to him.

"I-I no! I-I'm sorry!" Kurt cried.

"Is this a cry for help?" She asked sternly. "You want attention?"

"No-" He said, and then everything went black.

Kurt didn't remember much after he said that. All that he remembered was waking up the next day with word 'burden' carved into his side.

...

Kurt gently caressed his side, where the word used to be. It was just a scar now but mentally he felt as if he had just gotten it. No matter how much everyone told him he wasn't a burden, he couldn't believe that. He was a burden to his mother for 7 years. But the question always burned in his head: Why did she take him if she didn't want him?

Kurt sighed and turned off his lights and got into bed. He had a bad feeling about Friday, but if this was the only way he could stop being such a burden to Burt, then so be it.

* * *

**Short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be dinner with Carole and Finn. How do you think that will go? **

**Please review! It really means a lot! :)**


	7. Am I ready for this?

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! This is actually my favorite chapter so far. So I really hope you enjoy! (Also thanks for the wonderful reviews!)**

**Warning: Past child abuse**

* * *

Before Kurt knew it, it was Friday. On the outside, he managed to act like he was okay. Internally, however was a different story. What the hell was he thinking? He didn't know these people. Strangers made him nervous. They would probably ask him all of these questions, like where did all his bruises come from. Or why he didn't talk much. Or something that will make him uncomfortable and want to cry. He was tried of crying. He cried everyday it seemed.

But Kurt was determined to get through this day for Burt. Even if it meant a huge set back for him. He knew it was dangerous to push himself so far already, but it was too late to back out.

"What is going on in that head of yours?" Kurt jumped violently at the sound of the voice. He looked up with wide eyes at his boyfriend. He had forgotten he was in the cafeteria with his friends.

"Blaine, you scared me!" Blaine smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Sorry. You looked really concerned about something. Want to talk about it?" Blaine asked. Kurt sighed but knew he shouldn't hide it from him any longer.

"Tonight Burt's girlfriend and his son are coming over for dinner." Kurt mumbled. Blaine frowned.

"What? Why would Burt invite them over? He knows you don't handle strangers so well."

"I told him to invite them." Kurt said honestly. Blaine looked at him in shock.

"Why? Kurt remember at the last session I went to you with your therapist said not too push yourself too hard." Blaine pointed out. Kurt sighed.

"I know Blaine. But I hate that because of me Burt had to stop seeing his girlfriend. If I wasn't in the picture-" Kurt started but Blaine cut him off.

"If you weren't in the picture he wouldn't be happy." Blaine said firmly. "Baby, you give so much. You've lost so much. And I know how hard it is for you to believe that we don't mind thanking care of you but one day you will believe us. You don't need to push yourself like this to make him happy." Blaine took Kurt's hand and squeezed it.

"It's too late anyways Blaine. I'm going to go through with it. Maybe it wont be so bad." Later Kurt would realize he couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

Kurt used to have such good memories of Friday night dinner. It would be just him, his dad and his mom. No matter what they would always eat together. It was their little tradition. When he and his mom were on their own she didn't continue that tradition. In fact, most Friday's she wouldn't even come home. She would be out drinking or be working So Kurt would have to make and have dinner all by himself.

When he was with Blaine's family, it was great. But Friday nights there never felt like they did when he was younger. Now, being back with Burt, he's had some amazing Friday night dinners. Maybe all this time, it was just him that was missing. Kurt wondered that if he could just pretend that these people were his family, maybe everything will be fine.

* * *

Blaine drove him home after school. He usually stayed over on the weekends but he was going to leave before Finn and Carole came over.

"Can't you just stay?" Kurt asked quietly while he began to prepare dinner. Blaine was setting the table for him.

"You know I can't Kurt." Blaine smiled sadly. "This is just between you, Burt, Carole, and Finn."

"I know." Kurt sighed. Blaine finished the table and went to Kurt and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Just relax. Don't answer any questions you aren't comfortable with. Don't speak if you don't want to. If you feel a panic attack coming on, go to your happy place. This is a big step for you. It's going to be tough." Blaine told him gently.

"Why am I so stupid? Who gets this wound up over a dinner? Why can't I just be normal?" Kurt said sounding frustrated.

"Hey stop that." Blaine said moving to be in front of Kurt. "You aren't stupid and you are normal. Everyone has their demons Kurt."

"But the only thing is that I don't have a demon anymore! She's dead!" Kurt screamed. "I should be over this. I should be better but I'm not." Kurt's eyes were welling up with tears.

"Listen, I know this isn't what you want to hear. But it takes time. I wish I could speed up the process for you but that's not how things work. You just have to be patient with yourself." Blaine said calmly. Kurt nodded and took Blaine's hand and squeezed it.

"I'm sorry for yelling." Kurt mumbled.

"It's okay. I know you aren't mad at me." Blaine smiled and gave him a quick peck. "When you're mad at me you just give me to silent treatment."

"That's because you like it too much when I yell at you." Kurt smirked at him. Blaine wiggled his eyebrows.

"It's kind of hot." Blaine admitted. Kurt smacked his arm lightly.

"Shut up." Kurt giggled and Blaine pulled him in for a deep kiss. Kurt momentarily forgot about cooking dinner and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. Neither of them heard the front door open.

"Is this gonna happen every time I come home from the garage?" Came the amused voice of Burt. The boys jumped apart. They both blushed furiously.

"Hey Burt." They both greeted. Burt chuckled at their embarrassment.

"Hey boys. What's for dinner?"

"Mac n' Cheese, barbecue chicken, and fresh collard greens." Kurt listed.

"Sounds delicious." Burt commented genuinely and Kurt smiled.

"Well, I think I'm gonna head out. I'll be over tomorrow." Blaine said giving Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek and waving bye to Burt.

"I'll see you out Blaine." Burt said placing a hand on his shoulder and leading him out of the kitchen. Kurt watched them suspiciously but decided to just continue cooking.

* * *

"Do you think he's ready for this?" Burt whispered to Blaine when they got outside. Blaine just looked at him sadly.

"Just please call me if anything bad happens. I don't live too far away." Blaine said and Burt pat his shoulder.

"Okay. See you later kid." Burt said.

"Take care of him Burt!" Blaine told him, while he got into his car. Burt waited until Blaine's car was out of sight before he went back inside. He walked back to the kitchen where Kurt was still preparing dinner.

"I'm gonna go get ready kiddo. They wont be here for about an hour."

"Okay." And with that Kurt was left alone to his thoughts.

* * *

Dinner was just about to be ready when the doorbell rang. Kurt's nerves were through the roof. But he had to conceal his fears and try for Burt. Kurt listened as Burt headed for the door and opened it.

"Hey Carole. Hey Finn." Burt said.

"Oh Burt it's so great to see you." The woman, Carole said.

"It's great to see you too." Burt told her. "Now why don't you both come in. We can sit in the living room until dinner is ready." Kurt listened to the movement of them all walking to the living room. His hands were shaking noticeably nut Kurt ignored it. Soon Kurt heard footsteps entering the kitchen.

"You ready to meet them kiddo? I'll understand if you just want to hide out in your room until they leave." Kurt smiled at Burt being so considerate but he wasn't going to back out now.

"You c-can send them in. D-dinner is ready." Kurt stammered. Burt placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No need to be nervous. Carole and Finn are good people. Just relax. " Burt said gently. Kurt nodded but he was far from being able to relax. Burt left the kitchen to get Carole and Finn. Kurt was serving the food quietly when they came in.

"Hello Kurt. I'm Carole and this is my son Finn." She introduced.

"Hey dude." Finn nodded in his direction. Kurt tried smiling but he knew it probably looked forced.

"H-Hello. Nice to meet y-you." Kurt stumbled over his words.

"Do you have a stutter man? This girl in my school, Tina, had a stutter. Well...we thought she had a stutter but she just faked it. She actually speaks perfectly fine now." Finn rambled. Kurt was too nervous to respond but for some reason he was mildly amused.

"He doesn't have a stutter Finn. He's just a little nervous." Burt covered for him. "Why don't we just take a seat and eat." Burt says pulling out a chair for Carole. Finn and Kurt take seats across from each other and Burt sits in next to Kurt, across from Carole.

Conversation was plentiful during dinner. Everyone talked, except for Kurt. He kept his head down and ate silently, but he was actively listening to the conversations. Carole would sometimes ask him questions that would have a yes or no answer so he could just nod or shake his head. He was grateful for that, he really wasn't up for talking. He froze in the middle of a bite of food when Finn directed a question at him.

"Dude. How did you get that scar under your chin?" Finn questioned. Kurt had forgotten about that scar. Ever since most of the bruises on his face faded away he had felt better. There was no physical representation of how weak he was anymore. Of course he had scars all over his body but they were hidden by his clothes. He didn't have to worry about anyone seeing those.

The scar under his chin was pretty long. I spread down to his neck and stopped at his collar bone. It was usually hidden by a scarf. Kurt didn't want to think about it. He couldn't think about it.

"Honey? Are you okay?" Kurt's eyes snapped to Carole's. He didn't realize he was shaking violently. He was more focused on her soft motherly voice, and that sentence brought memories he didn't want to revisit back to him.

...

His mother had just recently gotten fired from her job. She didn't have much money to buy enough food for them both. Things had been strained between her and Kurt before this. Everyday he couldn't help but ask 'Why had she taken him away from dad?' or 'Why don't they just go back home.' He would always just get sent to his room or get yelled at until he was in tears. Today was much worse than any of those times.

"Mom? What's for breakfast?" A 10 year old Kurt asked.

"Peanut butter on toast." She answered not looking up from her phone. She was searching for another job.

"But mom, I'm allergic to nuts." Kurt reminded her.

"We have nothing else. Would you just quit your whining already?" She yelled, slamming her phone down on the table.

"I'm s-sorry m-m-mommy." Kurt's lower lip trembled and she rolled her eyes.

"Would you stop crying already!" She groaned. Kurt wiped his eyes rapidly but couldn't contain his sobs.

"I'm s-so-sorry m-mommy! I-I'm just hu-hungry!" Kurt cried louder and Elizabeth had enough. She smacked him hard against his face and he stumbled backwards and fell to the floor. She looked at him and her hand with wide eyes.

"Oh my gosh. Kurt? Honey, are you okay?" She kneels next to him and softly touches his cheek.

"That hurt mommy." Kurt whimpered. She hugged him close.

"I'm so sorry honey...I-I don't know what happened. I promise it wont happen again." She said kissing his forehead softly.

The following week she would punch him so hard his nose began bleeding and use the same excuse.

A few days later he would walk to school sporting a black eye, that he didn't remember getting.

Three weeks after that he would be in the hospital with a broken arm because he 'fell' down the stairs. That would be the last time she would ask him 'Honey, are you okay?'

...

"Kurt? Come back to me kiddo." Burt said frantically, kneeling in front of Kurt. Kurt was having a panic attack, He didn't know if he should touch him or not. He didn't want to freak him out.

"Burt? Is there any way we can help?" Carole asked concerned.

"Uh get my cell phone and call his boyfriend. His name is Blaine Anderson." Burt said quickly. Carole disappeared into the living room to look for his phone.

"Boyfriend? He's...gay?" Finn asked kind of awkwardly. He never met a gay person before. He knew his girlfriend, Rachel, had two dads but he has yet to meet them.

"Yes Finn." Burt said but he sensed Finn's hesitation. He made a mental note to talk to Finn about it some time soon.

"Oh..." Finn said lamely. Carole came back into the kitchen, talking on Burt's cell phone.

"Okay. Thank you so much Blaine. Goodbye." She said before hanging up. "Blaine said he'll be here in 30 minutes." She told Burt. Burt nodded and took a deep breath before taking Kurt's shaking hands in his.

"Kurt? I need you to breathe for me bud." Burt said as calmly as he could. Kurt's eyes seemed unfocused as tried to breathe properly but failed.

"Come on kiddo. You can do it." Burt urged him and Kurt's eyes shifted to him. "Breathe in slowly Kurt and then I need you to breathe out for me." He watched as Kurt tried to do so. "Good keep doing that." Slowly but surely Kurt was breathing properly again. "Hey welcome back buddy." Burt said with a smile. Kurt didn't respond he just looked down.

"Hi Kurt? How are you feeling?" Carole asked softly and Kurt flinched at the sound of her voice.

"Okay what the hell is going on? It's like you guys are talking to a little kid?" Finn asked sounding genuinely confused. Kurt violently flinched again and began shaking.

"Finn!" Carole glared at her son, silently telling him that now wasn't the time.

"Kurt? Blaine will be here soon. Do you want to wait in your room for him?" Burt asked softly and Kurt nodded slightly. "Go ahead. I'll bring you some water in a few minutes." Kurt quietly scurried out of the kitchen and to his room. Burt wiped his face tiredly and stood up.

"I'm sorry about this. He really wasn't ready for this yet but he insisted on you guys coming over." Burt explained. Carole looked at him sympathetically.

"It's okay Burt. We're sorry for the trouble we caused."

"Trouble? What did we do?" Finn asked still confused.

"Finn." Carole said giving her son a hard look.

"What? I just want to know what's wrong with him? Who reacts like that to a simple question?" Finn grumbled the rest of his sentence when Burt gave him a look.

"Should we go?" Carole asked. Burt sighed but nodded.

"I'm afraid so. I'll call you tomorrow though." Burt said leading them to the front door. Carole gave Burt a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll talk to Finn about some of the things he said tonight." Carole whispered.

"Don't be hard on him. He doesn't understand. Maybe just explain what I told you about Kurt to him?" Burt suggested and she nodded.

"Okay. Goodnight." She said turning away. But she turned back momentarily. "You're really good with Kurt. I hope you know that." She said.

"I'm okay with him." He said gruffly.

"Do you really think he would have pushed himself this far if he didn't appreciate all you did for him?" She asked with a knowing smile. Burt smiled at her adoringly.

"Thank you." He said. She winked at him then went to her car where Finn was waiting. Her car was out of sight as soon as Blaine pulled up. Blaine hopped out of the car and walked up to him.

"In his room." Burt opened the door wider so Blaine could get in. Blaine nodded and hurried to Kurt's room. Burt closed the door and went to the kitchen where he cleared off the table and washed the dishes. He then decided to check on Kurt and Blaine.

"I ruined everything." Burt heard Kurt say brokenly.

"No you didn't." Blaine said softly.

"Yes I did." Kurt mumbled. Burt came to the door and watched his son and Blaine laying side by side. Blaine was running his fingers through Kurt's hair and Kurt's eyes were red and his cheeks were tear stained.

"No you didn't." Burt said. Both boys turned to look at him. "The only thing you had control over was you insisting to meet them. It was so brave of you Kurt. And I'm proud of you for that." Burt said walking into the room with a slight smile on his face. "But don't force yourself to get better kiddo. When it all comes down to it, I'm supposed to be taking care of you." Burt briefly noticed Blaine looking at Burt astonished. Kurt's eyes were watering.

"Thank you Burt." Kurt whispered before yawning.

"Why don't you get some sleep? We'll both be here when you wake up." Burt recommended. Kurt nodded sleepily. Blaine kissed his forehead softly and slid off the bed.

"I love you." He whispered. Kurt closes his eyes and hummed in response.

"I love you too." He said tiredly. Both Burt and Blaine chuckled before leaving the room.

"Thanks for coming over so soon." Burt said once they were in the living room. Blaine smiled.

"No problem." He said. "But you didn't need me here." Burt raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You didn't need me to come here sir. You handled Kurt fine." Blaine told him.

"I-"

"I understand that you're scared of messing him up even more, but you're really helping him. He's gotten so much better now that he's back here with you. I heard him humming the other day. Kurt hasn't sung for more than a year." Blaine said passionately.

"Really?" Burt asked surprised. Blaine nodded.

"You're the best thing that's happened to him." Blaine told him. Burt felt tears try to form in his eyes but he forced them away.

"Thanks kid." Burt said with a smile. "But I'm pretty sure we're tied for that spot." Blaine grinned.

"Probably." Blaine shrugged. Burt patted his shoulder.

"Come on. Let's see if anything is on T.V."

* * *

Kurt woke up a few hours later to get a cup of water. He tip-toed his way to the kitchen through the living room. He stopped in his tracks and noticed Burt put a cover over Blaine, who had fallen asleep on the couch. Kurt smiled fondly at the sight and decided to go back to his room. He was so glad his two heroes got along. He didn't know where he would be with out them.

* * *

**Again i hope you enjoyed this chapter! Just to let you know Finn knows absolutely nothing about Kurt's situation but don't worry. They'll get that sorted out soon. Let me know what you thought about this chapter with a review. :)**

**Hint for next chapter: Who's ready to meet the Andersons?**


	8. Progress

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took me forever to get this chapter up. My migraines are back plus I rewrote it like three times because i didn't really like it. So here's what i came up with. There are two different flashbacks in this chapter! Also another time jump. I hope you enjoy it! (Longest chapter so far!)**

**No warnings this time.**

* * *

"Finn I want to tell you a few things about Kurt." Carole sat Finn down the day after they met Kurt.

"I'm sorry!" Finn apologized. "I didn't mean to make him cry or anything...He was just kind weird." Finn told her truthfully.

"I know honey. Kurt isn't weird, he's just had a hard life." Carole told her son gently.

"Because he's...You know.." Finn said lamely.

"Gay?" Carole said for him. Finn nodded looking a little uncomfortable. "Not just because of that. He was bullied because he was gay but also his mother..beat him..a lot. And she tried to kill him and she killed herself." Carole said quite bluntly. Finn turned pale.

"She what?" Finn questioned quietly. "Was she...crazy...like what did he do to deserve that?!" He asked.

"Nothing honey." Carole said wiping her eyes a bit. "He did nothing to deserve it."

"I...So that scar?" Finn asked. Carole nodded.

"I assume that was her doing. That's probably why he had the reaction he did." Finn sat there in shock.

"Finn sweetie are you okay?" Carole asked softly, getting up to comfort her son.

"I...I just can't believe anyone would do that." Finn said with disbelief.

"Me neither." Carole agreed sadly.

"Can you tell Burt to tell Kurt I'm sorry?" Finn asked. Carole smiled.

"Sure Finn. I have one more thing to ask you though." Carole said and Finn looked at her expectantly. "I know how you and your friends throw around the word 'gay' like it's a bad thing but I really want you to have an open mind. Being gay isn't a choice and it isn't wrong." Carole said gently.

"I..it's just that I don't understand it. But since you like Burt so much... I'll try to.." Finn promised her.

"That's all I ask Finn." Carole said graciously. "You can go hang out with your friends now." Finn hopped up and kissed his mom on the cheek.

"Later mom!"

* * *

Another month passed and Burt and Kurt grew closer. Kurt no longer flinched around him and his panic attacks were less frequent. It was best to say Kurt left almost completely safe around Burt. During his next therapy session, Kurt shared this information with Julia.

"That's amazing Kurt. It means you're finally comfortable with him." She praised.

"I know. And I think I want to start telling him things..you know..about her." Kurt said hesitantly. Julia smiled and scribbled something down in her notebook.

"All I can say is don't push yourself. But since you didn't listen to me last time I said that," She responded with a mock glare. "I will just say be careful. Reliving all that happened to you can open old wounds for you. Just take it one step at a time, there's no rush." Kurt nodded at her advice.

"I promise to take it easy. I just think it's only fair if I start opening up." Julia smiled again.

"Kurt Hummel. You are making very good progress. Don't force it."

* * *

Kurt told Blaine exactly what he told Julia and he was thrilled.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked sounding pensive.

"Yeah baby?" Blaine looked at Kurt.

"I-I was thinking about telling Burt about...you know.." Kurt stumbled out. Blaine looked surprised.

"Really? How much?"

"Just a little bit at a time. I think I'm ready for that." Kurt said sounding confident. Blaine pulled Kurt closer.

"That's wonderful Kurt." Blaine smiled. Kurt smiled too and leaned over and kissed Blaine.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered.

"When are you going to start telling him?" Blaine asked. Kurt laid his head on his shoulder.

"I don't know. Maybe sometime this week."

* * *

Kurt didn't know that each time he would try to talk to Burt he would chicken out, have a panic attack, or stammer out non sense. That of course led to him thinking well maybe he's not getting better. By the middle of the week he was frustrated with himself. Burt knew Kurt was trying to tell him something. But it looked like he wasn't ready so he didn't push it. When the time was right the truth would come out. Kurt had seemed on edge all week until he came home after work Wednesday.

One day Burt came home from work and, like he expected, Kurt and Blaine were home. Blaine came around a lot so it was nothing new. Burt wouldn't even bat an eyelid if he came home and they were both cuddling on the couch. Blaine would usually come over for a while on the week days and go back to Dalton or if it was too late he would go home. He would also stay over every weekend. Burt was seriously thinking about clearing out the guest room so Blaine would have a more comfortable place to sleep. Today, Blaine had his head in Kurt's lap and was sleeping soundly.

"Hey kiddo." Burt said quietly as to not wake Blaine up.

"Hey Burt." Kurt turned and whispered.

"Whats up with him?" Burt gestured to Blaine.

"He's been having a rough day. 4 years ago he was beaten up at a school dance he went to with a friend. He was in the hospital for a couple of weeks recovering. That was his last year of middle school and then his parents decided to make sure he didn't get bullied again to send him to Dalton for high school. He was originally going to end up where I went but I'm glad he didn't." Kurt said honestly, unconsciously running his hands through his hair, which was surprisingly not gelled. Burt took a deep breath and shook his head. People in this world were so cruel to people who didn't deserve it.

"He's so brave, I hope he knows it." Burt says.

"He doubts himself a lot. Thinks he has to be happy all the time or close to perfect. He was putting up a front all day and I called him out on it. But I understand how it feels not to want everyone to know you're still hurting over something that happened a long time ago. I just want him to know he never has to be like that around me." Kurt spoke softly looking at Blaine with adoration in his eyes. Yeah, Burt thought, they were made for each other.

"You're good to him kiddo." Burt said squeezing his shoulder. "I'll tell you what how about we order some Chinese and Blaine stay over tonight. I'll drive you both back to Dalton in the morning."

"Okay. Thanks Burt." Kurt smiled. Burt smiled back and headed to the kitchen to order the food.

* * *

Later that day Blaine was up and looking better than he had been earlier. Burt was amazed by how strong both Blaine and Kurt are. They've been through so much and they would both stop at nothing to make sure the other was okay. They were young but he knew they were both in it for the long run. They were all eating dinner in front of the TV for a change when Blaine's phone rang.

'Hey mom. Yeah I'm at Kurt's...I'm okay now. Okay. I'll ask them. Yes mom. I love you too. Bye.' Blaine hung up soon after that.

"My parents wanted to know if you both wanted to come over Friday night. They haven't seen Kurt in a while and they want to meet you Burt." Blaine told them after he got off the phone.

"Can we Burt?" Kurt asked, eyes wide with excitement.

"Sure kiddo." Burt smiled.

"Cooper's back home. He'll be happy to see you." Blaine told Kurt.

"I haven't seen him in a while. Is he still working in California?"

"He moved to New York apparently. He just got a new job." Blaine said and both Kurt and Blaine dived into a conversation about his brother while Burt was lost in his head. He felt as if he had competition for Kurt's affections now. Kurt had been on edge again lately just when he thought they were doing good. It was unsettling how much Kurt perked up when Blaine mentioned his family. Burt shook his head. He was probably just making it all up in his head.

* * *

Kurt was excited to say the least. He missed Blaine's family. They were there for him when he needed it most and he would always be grateful.

"Oh Kurt we missed you so much!" Mrs. Anderson cried when she let the Hummel men inside the house. "Look at you. You look amazing."

"Thanks Mrs. Anderson." Kurt said with an embarrassed blush.

"Kurt." She said with a playfully stern voice.

"Thank Andrea." Kurt said with a laugh. "This my dad." He told her.

"Oh it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Andrea." She said warmly as she held out her hand.

"Burt." Burt shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you as well."

"My husband is in the living room, watching the game with our older son Cooper. You're welcome to join them." She said with a smile, leading them to the living room.

"Boys. Guess whose here." She said. They both turned and smiled brightly when they saw Kurt.

"Hey K." Cooper said, getting out of his seat to wrap Kurt in a hug. Burt shouldn't have been so surprised that Kurt didn't flinch, but he still was. "I'm so glad you're okay." he whispered but Burt still heard it.

"It's great to see you Kurt." Blaine's father said. Moving in to give Kurt a hug as well.

"Great to see you too." Kurt said. "This is my dad."

"Burt." Burt aid sticking out his hand.

"Simon." Simon smiled warmly. "Nice to meet you."

"Kurt, Blaine is in the kitchen. Why don't you join him?" Andrea suggested. Kurt lit up and excused himself to the kitchen.

"Take a seat Burt." Simon said gesturing an empty seat. Burt did. "Blaine speaks very fondly of you. And I can tell just by looking at him you've done an amazing job with Kurt." Simon said smiling thankfully at him.

"I try my best. Kurt deserves it." Burt says modestly.

"He does. He's been through so much. We wish we could have helped him sooner." Andrea said sadly.

"When did you...find out about what was going on with Kurt?" Burt asked curiously.

"Well we didn't know for sure until Blaine called us the day he and his friends found him." Simon said quietly. "But we had a tiny hunch before."

...

Blaine came home late, with puffy red eyes, one day. He looked shaken up and scared.

"Blaine? What's wrong sweetie?" Andrea asked.

"N-nothing" He hiccuped.

"Are you and Kurt still arguing?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No..we settled everything..." Blaine said honestly.

"Then what's wrong?" She asked. He looked so devastated but she knew he wasn't going to budge any time soon.

"Nothing mom. I'll be fine I promise." He said with a small smile. She knew that was his fake smile but didn't push him to tell her anything.

"Well okay. If you're sure." She said. Blaine walked towards the stairs and hesitated before turning back towards her.

"What would you do if someone you cared about a lot was in trouble but didn't want you to help them out with it? Would you go against their wishes or would you let them suffer?" He asked tentatively.

"It depends what kind of trouble. Sometimes you have to let them figure out a solution themselves. But sometimes they might be in too deep that they might think they don't need help but they really do." Andrea told him. "Is something going on with one of your friends Blaine?"

"Everything is fine mom." Blaine rolled his eyes but tears slid there way down his face.

"Blaine-"

"Please mom." Blaine looked at her desperately. She could tell he was torn into keeping his friend's secret and telling her the truth. She silenced herself and let him go to him room. She had a bad feeling in her stomach that something was very wrong.

...

"Blaine blamed himself so much for what happened everyday." Cooper shook his head sadly. "He didn't want to break his trust but he wanted to help at the same time."

"All of the boys had to go to a few therapy sessions after that. They were all pretty traumatized." Simon informed Burt.

"Wow.." Burt said speechless. "I..i don't really know much of what happened at all except for the basics so thanks for telling me."

"It's no problem. Anything we can do to help out Kurt in anyway." Andrea said with a smile. The sound of someone clearing their throat made them all look towards the kitchen. Blaine was standing there sheepishly.

"Dinner is ready."

* * *

Dinner was not awkward at all. Everyone was talking and it was like they all knew each other forever. Kurt was glad for all the normality of this dinner. He's been so worried about opening up to Burt lately that he was scared that he was going to have a setback. But he knew that he could trust Burt with anything after all he's done for him. He was the reason Kurt was able to feel content and at ease with himself. And he would forever be thankful for that.

Burt loved the Andersons already. They were a great bunch and they really cared for Kurt. This was probably the happiest Burt had ever seen Kurt since he's been back. And it makes him happy but it also makes him wonder would he rather be here, than with him.

After dinner they all had desert. They all watched as Kurt and Blaine fed each other and whispered and laughed together quietly. They were in a world of their own.

"He's eating a lot better." Cooper mused. That caught Burt's attention.

"He didn't eat before?"

"Not enough." Cooper said. "For a while he couldn't hold anything down and he got way too skinny. But it seems as if you got him through that."

"No, he's pulling through himself. He wants to get better." Burt shakes his head.

"Because you've given him hope. Something none of us could ever give to him." Cooper said with a slight smile, almost like he knew what Burt was worried about.

"I wouldn't say that-"

"No its true." Burt turned and noticed Simon and Andrea had moved closer to him and Cooper. "We love Kurt but we weren't what he needed. You've been a huge part of his recovery so far." Andrea smiled. Burt nodded a little chocked up and embarrassed he had been worried about losing his son again.

"Thanks." He said. "Thanks for taking care of him when I couldn't."

"He's like a son to us. He treats Blaine so well and he's so strong." Simon told him. Burt had to agree.

* * *

They both went home that night happy with how everything turned out. They both headed to bed almost immediately. Little did they know it was going to be a long night.

Burt woke up to the sound of sobbing. He hurried out of bed and to Kurt's room. Kurt was up in his bed crying his eyes out. Burt went up to him and sat on the edge of his bed. He gathered his son in his arms and held him until he stopped sobbing.

"I-I had a nightmare about her." Kurt spoke quietly. Burt was surprised he would usually just fall asleep after crying like this.

"Kurt. You don't have to tell me anything."

"No." Kurt pushed himself up in a sitting position. "I've been trying to tell you something about her all week but I would chicken out. But I want you to know." Kurt looked completely confident that he was ready to tell so Burt fell silent.

"I know they told you the story of that day Blaine came home crying. That was the day I made him swear not to tell anyone what was happening at home."

...

"Kurt, you can fool everyone else all you want, but you can't fool me." Blaine said in a low voice. Kurt had came to Dalton, once again, limping and with a bruise on his cheek. Things like this had happened before and Kurt would always just make up some excuse. Everyone who just accept his excuses but Kurt always missed Blaine looking at him with a concerned expression.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" They were in Blaine's dorm room. Blaine was looking at Kurt but Kurt had his eyes set on the wall.

"I'm not stupid Kurt. I know you. I know you're lying to me." Blaine rose his voice angrily. Kurt took a step back, suddenly scared.

"I-I-I'm not lying t-to you Blaine." Kurt stammered. Blaine walked up to him slowly but stopped when Kurt walked back against the wall defensively. His anger was still there but he looked seriously concerned.

"Kurt?" He took a step forward but stopped when Kurt whimpered.

"P-Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry, Blaine. I wont lie anymore but please don't hurt me." Kurt cried out. Blaine looked like his heart broke into a million pieces.

"Kurt? Baby? What is going on you're scaring me?" Blaine asked, his voice shaking a little. He moved slowly until he was close to Kurt. Kurt was silently crying and Blaine gently took the boy in his arms.

"I would never hurt you baby. Why would you think that?"

"I- my mom." Kurt stammered.

"You're mom what Kurt?" Blaine asked confused. Kurt looked at him with pained eyes and it suddenly clicked in his head. "_Oh Kurt_." Blaine sounded devastated.

"Sh-she has been the one d-doing this to me..for years now." Kurt choked out with tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Kurt _no. _Why didn't you tell me? We need to get you away from her. You can stay with me after we call the police." Kurt looked up sharply at this.

"No Blaine. No police. You aren't going to tell anyone." Kurt said frantically.

"What? Kurt I'm not going to sit around and let you be hurt by someone who is supposed to love you." Blaine looked at Kurt outraged, with tears of his own in his eyes.

"If you love me you will let me deal with this on my own. I've handled it for so long already." Kurt stood his ground.

"Kurt, please don't make me do this. I don't want to see you like this." Blaine's voice broke mid sentence.

"Blaine please. Just..trust me okay. She wont hurt me too bad if I stay out of her way and don't bother her. I'll be okay." Kurt said quietly, wiping the tears from Blaine's eyes. "Please promise me you wont tell."

"Promise me I wont regret this." Blaine countered. Kurt gulped but nodded.

"You wont. I promise." But they both knew neither was so sure about that.

...

"I felt so horrible for putting him through that." Kurt wiped a tear from his eye. "I still do."

"Why didn't you want to tell Kurt?" Burt asked with tears of his own filling his eyes.

"Because I thought you were dead." Kurt said bluntly. "She told me that and I believed her. I knew I could be taken away from her and lose all the friends I made and Blaine in the process. I didn't want to be with some new family who didn't care about me." Burt nodded in understanding but he still wished Kurt would have told.

"Why did she..hurt you that day?" Burt asked. Kurt shrugged.

"Just because she felt like it. She had a bad day at work so she liked to take it out on me." Kurt told him and Burt closed his eyes tightly.

"Can I asked about the scar under your chin?" Burt asked after a minute. Kurt looked away and took a deep breath.

"Beer bottle. I don't think I'm ready to tell you the whole story yet." Kurt whispered. Burt nodded.

"You've told me a lot already. I'm so proud of you." Burt told him and Kurt eyes watered and he hugged him.

"Thank you. I'm so glad I have you now."

"Me too." Burt saw that Kurt was getting tired so he tucked him and turned out the lights.

"Goodnight kiddo." Burt said but Kurt already had his eyes closed. Burt was about to close the door when he heard a quiet and sleepy. "Goodnight Dad." Burt frozen in his spot and he looked at Kurt who was now lighting snoring. That was the first time in 7 years that Burt had heard Kurt call him dad. When he got to his room and let his tears fall but only this time they were of happiness.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I added the part with Finn and Carole to show how Finn reacted to what happened to Kurt. Carole and Finn will be round a lot more soon. And we'll hear more bits and pieces about what happened to Kurt as well. Let me know what you thought about this chapter with a review :)**

**Hint for next chapter: Trouble in paradise?**


	9. Mistakes

**A/N: Hey guys. Here's the next chapter! I want to thank you guys for the reviews, they always make my day when i read them. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Warnings: Child Abuse**

* * *

Ever since that little moment that Kurt called Burt dad, things have been looking up. Panic attacks have been almost non existent. If there were nightmares, Kurt would sometimes tell Burt what they were about but a lot of the time they were the same. It seemed as if they were both on cloud nine lately. But of course life has it's way of bringing people down when everything seems to be good. Honestly, Burt should have seen it coming.

* * *

Burt had a long week at work. He had a bunch of clients, 2 particularly rude ones that had really ticked him off. He had just wanted to get home, enjoy dinner with his son, call Carole, watch some TV, then go to bed. By the time he was off work he was irritated. He had a terrible headache and he just wanted to go to bed and sleep off the day. He would later wish he checked his attitude before he stepped foot at home and reminded himself it wasn't Kurt he was angry with.

Burt came in the house with frustration and anger written on his face. As soon as he opened the door loud music pounded against his eardrums. He swore quietly as he stepped in and rubbed his temples. He had forgotten how loud teenagers could be.

"Kurt turn it down!" He yelled but it seemed Kurt couldn't hear him. He sighed angrily, took off his coat and hung it up. He walked into the living and the music just got louder. He looked around and noticed Kurt's magazines littering the table but couldn't seem to notice how neat and tidy everything else was in the room.

"Kurt!" He shouted again. But still no response. He walked into the kitchen and it was a mess. Flour was everywhere and his son was dancing around to the loud music and having what looked like the time of his life. But Burt couldn't see that. All he saw was unnecessary loudness and a mess that he would have to clean up.

He walked up to the place where the music was blasting out of and unplugged it. Kurt immediately stopped dancing. He turned around looking confused and then smiled when he saw his dad.

"Oh hey dad. I didn't know you were home." Kurt said as if he did nothing wrong.

"You would if you're music weren't so damn loud. And what is with this mess? And didn't I tell you to move all you're magazines off the table this morning?" Burt ranted angrily not seeming to notice Kurt's change in demeanor. He still looked confused but his expression looked hurt, apologetic, and frightened.

"Oh..I'm sorry. I-I'll m-move those right now." Kurt stammered.

"Why didn't you just listen when I told you to do it? Clean this kitchen and get your magazines and go to your room."

"Y-yes sir." Kurt said with his eyes downcast. Kurt hurried to clean up the kitchen while Burt decided to look in the refrigerator for dinner.

"What was for dinner?" he asked tiredly.

"Y-you s-said you were going to pick s-something up after work." Kurt said quietly, not looking up while he was cleaning. Burt swore and was too tired to think rationally.

"Things were so much easier when I was alone." He thought he had said it quietly enough to himself that Kurt couldn't hear but he was wrong. Kurt had heard it and tears gathered in his eyes and his good mood was completely shattered. All old feelings of being a burden, not being good enough, and Burt not wanting him began to resurface.

Once Kurt was done in the kitchen, he went to the living room to gather his stuff and go to his room. He got ready for bed- without dinner- and a part of him hoped that Burt would come and say goodnight to him like he did every night. But an hour later as he laid there staring at the ceiling he realized it wouldn't happen. And he couldn't help but feel like it was all his fault.

...

Kurt had just came home from school. He was still getting used to Dalton. He had homework to catch up on and homework they had just assigned but he didn't ask for any help with it. He tried to do it all himself.

It was 6:30 by the time his mom got home from work. This week she was working as a bartender not far from here. He hated this job for her. To think that she's supposed to making drinks for other people not herself. She came home drunk half of the time and either get angry at him and beat him until she had no more strength or just passed out on the couch and leave him without any food. He preferred the last one of course, it was less painful. He had been learning to cook on his own so he didn't mind anymore when she didn't cook anything.

Kurt was doing homework in the kitchen when his mother got home. She comes home and Kurt immediately smells alcohol. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, hoping she's tired.

"What the hell is this mess?" She asked, walking into the kitchen to see the mess of Kurt's homework all over the table.

"My homework...i have a lot to catch up." Kurt said not looking up but continuing to do his homework.

"Go work at your desk." She said.

"Mom, I work better in here." Kurt said looking at her finally. "Why does it even matter to you? The only reason you come in here is to drink or eat the food that _I_ make." She glared at him hard.

"Why does it matter to me?" She asked moving to the table and shoving half the papers to the floor.

"Mom!"

"I own this house!" She claims as she rips a finished draft of an essay.

"Stop! Please!"

"I paid for everything in this house." She says as she balls up more papers and tosses them in the garbage.

"Come on! Please I need to finish this." Kurt cried.

"What I say goes okay?" She says grabbing tightly at the collar of his shirt. "Do not talk back to me sweetie. I will punish you way worse than you're use to."

"Okay okay. I'm sorry." Kurt choked out. She let go of his collar and smirked at him.

"Going to bed. Enjoy you're homework." She laughed before leaving the kitchen. Kurt put his head in his hand and tried not to cry. He spent the rest of the night trying to redo the ruined homework but wound up not having time to finish the rest. Which led to him getting trouble in school and having a parent teacher conference.

"Kurt's a wonderful student. But he needs to stay on top a his work." The headmaster, Mr. Keaton said. Kurt had his head down and his mother on the outside looked like a typical loving mother. But it was all a facade. As soon as they were out of Dalton Kurt knew he was in trouble.

"I don't know what's gotten into him. I asked him if he wanted help yesterday but he told me he didn't." She lied straight through her teeth.

"Kurt, it's okay to need help. A lot of students have a little trouble with the work load when they first arrive at Dalton. Don't be ashamed of it." Mr. Keaton smiled at Kurt but Kurt couldn't really return it.

"Yes sir." Kurt whispered.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble Kurt caused. He's been acting out a lot lately. He gets it from his father." She said the last part jokingly and Kurt glared at the floor.

"He's caused no trouble Ms. Hummel. We were just concerned. He was falling asleep in a lot of his classes and not doing homework. We just wanted you to know so you could talk to him about it and make sure he gets the right amount of sleep and does his homework." Mr. Keaton smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Keaton. Will that be all?" She asked smiling. Kurt didn't want this meeting to be over. But sadly it was.

"Yes. Thanks for taking the time to come out here." Mr. Keaton said shaking her hand.

"No problem. As soon as we get home we'll work on a homework and sleeping schedule young man." She scolded him in front of his headmaster. As soon as they were out of his view she grabbed his arm tightly and yanked him towards the exit. When they found the car she drove them silently home. When they got inside Kurt was already shaking. He barely got to the living room before he was being yelled at.

"Why do you always to be such and inconvenience to me?" She screamed. "Why the hell didn't you do your homework? Can you do anything right?"

"Y-you messed up my h-h-homework. I was almost done!" Kurt shot back. She stalked up to him and smacked him.

"Things would be so much easier without you." She said before kneeing him in the stomach. Kurt doubled over.

"So why did you just leave me with dad?" Kurt rasped. She pulled him upright and looked him darkly.

"Because honey. You ruined my life, it's only fair that I ruin yours as well."

"W-what?" He asked confused and then her knee came up to connect with his stomach again.

...

Kurt let out a loud sob as he woke up. Normally, he would call Blaine or go to Burt but he didn't want to inconvenience them any further. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note and within 15 minutes he was gone.

* * *

Burt woke up feeling much better than he had last night. He got up just like he did every morning. Showered, brushed his teeth, made coffee enough for both him and Kurt, and got his newspaper. He sat down and wondered what was missing. Then the events from last night came flooding back to him. Yelling at Kurt, being irrational because he had a hard day, saying things were easier when Kurt wasn't around. _Oh god._

Burt immediately got up and headed to Kurt's bedroom.

"Hey buddy? Are you up?" Burt knocked. There was no response. Burt hesitantly opened his door and was terrified when he saw that Kurt's bed was empty.

"Kurt?" He called out. "Where are you?" He looked around and he knew something was wrong. He spotted a piece of paper on Kurt's bed and picked it up. His blood went cold when read the note.

_I'm sorry for being such a horrible son. I should have moved my magazines, cleaned the kitchen, and turned my music down. I understand you don't really want me. I am an inconvenience to you just like I was to mom. I'm so sorry for ruining both of your lives. I thought we were getting along fine but I guess I was being too selfish to realize you weren't happy. But I'll get out of your life. You'll be able to have a family with Finn and Carole and not be annoyed by me. Goodbye Burt._

_ -Kurt_

Burt had tears running down his face. He didn't cry too often but this was an exception. He hated how everything was so great but he messed it up in one day. He hurried to look for his phone and dialed Kurt's number. It went to voice mail every time. He left a message the 3rd time.

_**'Kurt? This is your dad. Please come home. We need to talk about what happened. Whatever you're thinking right now is wrong. I...i just really need you to come back buddy. I'll make it up to you. I promise...Love you son.'**_

Burt sighed as he ended the call. He needed to find him. But where would he look? Where would he go? Burt then got an idea and dialed another number.

'Mr. Hummel?' Blaine answered the phone.

'Blaine? Is Kurt with you?' Burt rushed out.

'No...Why would he be?' Blaine asked sounding confused.

'I-I don't know where he went...i really messed up last night.' Burt admitted.

'….i'll be over soon.' Blaine said shortly.

'Okay..thank you Blaine.' Burt said.

'No problem.'

They soon ended the call and Burt sat on Kurt's beds and cried just like he did when he lost Kurt the first time.

* * *

"Woah Blaine. What's going on? Why are you in such a hurry?" Cooper asked as he watched his little brother get ready to go out.

"I have to go over to Kurt's house." Blaine answered vaguely.

"Well slow down squirt. Kurt's not going anywhere." Cooper joked. Blaine ignored him for a bit as he put on his shoes and his coat.

"He's missing. I have to help Burt look for him." Blaine eventually told him. Cooper's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I don't know what's going on. All Burt said was that he really messed up last night." Blaine said heading out the door. Cooper grabbed his coat and headed out along with him.

"What the hell does that mean?" Cooper asked, his mind already jumping to conclusions.

"I don't know. But I trust Burt. He probably said something that brought back bad memories for Kurt." Blaine said getting in the car. "You coming?" Cooper nodded and jumped in the passengers seat.

"You have an idea where Kurt might be?" Cooper asked. Blaine kept his eyes on the road.

"Yeah I think so."

* * *

By the time Cooper and Blaine arrived at Kurt's house Burt was waiting outside. Both Cooper and Blaine hurried out of the car and to Burt. Burt just looked at them both sadly and handed Blaine the note. They both read it and looked at Burt with wide eyes.

"I'll explain in the car. Do you have an idea where Kurt might be?" Burt said immediately.

"Yes, it'll take a while to get there though." Blaine said getting back into the car. Burt got in the back and Cooper took his place.

"Are you gonna tell us what the hell you did?" Cooper asked, still not believing what was going on. Burt sighed. He relayed what he remembered from last night in detail. He told them he had a rotten day at work. That he came home angry. That he took at out on Kurt and wasn't really thinking. Cooper and Blaine were a bit angry but they knew he didn't mean it.

"You guys are still getting used to living together." Cooper said after a short silence.

"I yelled at him and he barely did anything wrong." Burt said sounding ashamed.

"That's what parents do. And then they apologize. But Kurt wouldn't know that because after being yelled at he was either abused or told that he wasn't needed or wanted." Blaine said softly. "You need to teach him that you're going to yell sometimes and you guys will have moments where you'll be angry at each other but in the end it's not because he isn't wanted, it's because he's loved." Burt smiled at his reflection in the car mirror.

"You're wise for your age." Burt commented.

"Kids like Kurt and Blaine grow up fast." Cooper says and Burt watches as he looks at his little brother fondly. Burt agrees and soon Blaine stops the car. They are in front of a park. A very familiar park.

"Uh Blaine why are we here?" Cooper asked looking out the window confused.

"If I know Kurt as well as I think I do, he will be here. I think Burt should go alone. He should be-"

"Through those trees near a little lake, away from everyone else?" Burt guessed and Blaine looked surprised. "I used to take him here when he was little." Blaine nodded.

"Go make things right."

* * *

Blaine's theory was right, Kurt was near the lake. Burt was quiet as he walked up to him. Scaring him would just make things worse.

"Hey buddy?" Burt said gently. Kurt jumped anyways. He turned quickly towards Burt and looked surprised to see him here.

"Da-" Kurt cut himself off. "B-burt what are you doing here?" Burt looked at him with disbelief.

"You weren't in you're room this morning. You really expected me to just go on with my life, like nothing happened?"

"Uh..yeah? I thought you wanted an easier life. I complicate everything, you said it yourself: Life was so much easier when you were alone." Kurt said and looked back to the lake. Burt walked closer to him.

"I had a bad day at work. I didn't mean anything I said last night Kurt."

"Then why did you say it?" Kurt whispered brokenly.

"Because I'm still learning Kurt." Burt began to explain. "I'm learning how to be a father again. Before I would come home from a bad day of work and have nothing to worry about. I would just grab a beer, order some food, and watch some TV until I fell asleep. I'm not use to having to worry about you and me."

"So why are you here? Why not go back to your life the way it was?" Kurt wondered.

"Because Kurt I'm tired of easy. I'm tired of normal. I'm tired of knowing that everything is going to be in the same place when I come home." Burt said with a smile. "Kurt, having you back in my life has made me happier than I could ever be. Living with you isn't easy and I know living with me isn't easy either but I will never ever regret it. You will never be an inconvenience to me kiddo." Burt told him truthfully and by the end of his speech Kurt was sniffing and looking at Kurt relieved.

"S-so you so want me?" Kurt asked and Burt opened his arms and waited for Kurt to step into his embrace.

"Always buddy. You are my son and I will love you no matter what." Burt said pressing a kiss to the top of his hair.

"I love you too dad." Kurt whispered. Burt smiled and held Kurt a little bit longer.

"Come on. Let's get you home." Burt said

* * *

That night after all the drama of the morning Kurt got what he was in dire need of the night before. A goodnight from his dad. He woke up that night with the same dream from the night before and this time Burt was already there the listen to the horrid nightmare. They both cried. Kurt more than Burt, but they both cried nonetheless. Burt made sure that Kurt knew he loved him and that she was a sick and terrible person and Kurt had done nothing to deserve it. Kurt fell asleep with tears dried on his face but also with a smile. Burt looked down a his son with a sad smile wondering how Elizabeth, a woman he once loved so much, could have looked at this beautiful child and see all these vile things when all he saw was wonderful miracle that he would never let out of his grasp again.

* * *

**What did you think of this chapter? Let me know what you think with a review :) Also is there anything you guys want to see in a chapter? Feel free to let me know!**

**Hint for next chapter: Awkward Finn! :)**


	10. New Arrangements

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry i made you wait so long with the next chapter. Just migraines as usual make it hard to do anything. Anyways i'm so glad you guys are loving this story and are understanding that it's going to take Kurt a while to get better. **

**Also i just want to explain Elizabeth a bit more. She felt like Kurt ruined her life by being born and she wanted to ruin his. She could have done the logical thing and just left but if you haven't noticed she's kind of crazy. So i hope that explains it a little bit. There will be more flashbacks in the future that will help everyone understand Elizabeth's motives a little bit more. There is one in this chapter as well ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

After that day, things weren't as great as they were before. Kurt was still scared to mess up with Burt. So every time Burt came home, the house was spotless and Kurt was either quietly doing homework or cooking dinner. Burt had to assure him that he didn't need everything to be perfect. He could just be a teenager and Burt would have to get used to it. They had to get use to each other. They were able to move past that moment, but something was bound to test their abilities again.

* * *

Burt was on the phone with Carole and Kurt was doing his homework in the living room. Kurt heard pieces of the conversation and it didn't seem like a very good one.

"So where are you going to live while they are fixing your house." There was a long pause. "I need to talk to him but I think that would be the best idea. Things have been better lately." Another pause. "Okay I'll call you back later." A few minutes later Burt emerged from the kitchen with a contemplative look on his face.

"Kurt can we talk for a minute?" Burt asked. Kurt set down his pen and looked up at him curiously.

"What is it?" Burt sat down across from Kurt and sighed.

"Carole just called and..her house is undergoing some construction and she and Finn don't have a place to stay." Burt informed him and Kurt saw where this conversation was going.

"Oh." Kurt said looking down at his hands.

"Hey listen. I wouldn't let them stay over unless you were okay with it. So what would you say if for a few weeks they move in." Burt asked. "I can clean out the basement and you can sleep down there. And Finn can have your room and I'll share with Carole." Kurt looked at his dad seriously for a few moments.

"You love her." It wasn't a question. Burt looked a little sheepish but smiled and nodded.

"Yeah kiddo, she's amazing." Kurt nodded at that but still had something on his mind.

"Did...did you love mom..like that?" Kurt seemed afraid of the answer but Burt was sort of prepared for this question.

"Your mom..she was amazing when I first met her. She was so full of hope and had a beautiful spirit and she wanted to do so much all at once." Burt smiled fondly but also sadly. "She wanted to be a singer. Her voice was beautiful but then.." Burt stopped but Kurt seemed to realize what that meant.

"...then she had me?" Kurt asked with a trembling voice. Burt sighed but nodded.

"We didn't really plan for a baby but when we found out about you I guess I was more excited than her. And she sort of forgot about her dreams. I told her that we could go somewhere and try to find a way for her to keep those dreams but she never took me up on that offer." Burt was watching for Kurt to show some kind of expression but he seemed to be get better at hiding his emotions lately, which Burt wasn't really too psyched about.

"But did you love her?" Kurt asked again. Burt looked at him again.

"Yes. I did but then I fell out of love with her when she started to change." Burt told him honestly. Kurt looked at him with mild disbelief.

"How can you just fall out of love with someone? People are constantly changing. How can she be so different from the mom I knew and the one you knew." Kurt asked him.

"Because the Elizabeth I knew would have never cause any physical pain to a child." Burt said without reserve. "And the Elizabeth I knew wouldn't use demeaning words when speaking about her son." Kurt looked away incredulously. "But for some reason the older you became the more she changed. She would yell at you for no reason. Some nights she wouldn't come home. We would fight all the time. It's almost as if she stopped growing up. She was too disappointed in herself to care about anything else and she wanted everyone else around her to be as miserable as she was. And no matter how much I tried to make her happy, it wouldn't work." Burt finished off and Kurt had tears in his eyes.

"So everything she's said about me was true. I ruined her life." Kurt said to himself but Burt heard him.

"You did nothing Kurt. You need to stop blaming yourself for something you had no control over." Burt said in an austere manner. "She was a dreamer but she was afraid to take any action. And that was not the person I fell in love with, no matter how much I tried to believe she was." Burt looked and Kurt was still looking away from him. It was silent for a while and Burt started to believe that Kurt would have one of those weeks where he doesn't want to talk to anyone, but as always Kurt is full of surprises.

"I think I want Carole and Finn to stay." Kurt told him quietly.

"Really? Because remember what happened last time?" Burt reminded him. Kurt smiled faintly at him.

"I think I can handle it dad. If I want to get better I need to face my fears. I think I'll do better this time." Burt nodded. Kurt has been doing better now.

"If you ever feel overwhelmed at all you just tell me okay?" Kurt chuckled.

"Yes dad. I promise."

* * *

"Are you sure this time?" Blaine asked him over Skype. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yes Blaine, I'm positive." He tells his boyfriend. Blaine narrows his eyes at him.

"Can you tell me what's really on your mind?" Blaine said and Kurt sighed.

"Okay okay. I know I'm going to have a hard time but that's all part of healing right?" Blaine nodded.

"Right."

"I need to do this Blaine. If I can do this I can finally feel normal. I don't think I've ever felt normal." Kurt explained to him and Blaine smiled at him sadly.

"No one is normal Kurt. There is no way someone as fabulous as you could be normal." Blaine gushed and Kurt giggled.

"Blaaaiine. You know what I mean. I just want then to like me. If dad is really serious about Carole then they'll get married and I need to be ready for that." Kurt pouted and Blaine chuckled.

"You're adorable, you know that right?" Blaine said smiling at Kurt. Kurt grinned.

"You tell me everyday." Kurt teases.

"Because it's true and I never want you to forget that."

"You're pretty adorable yourself." Kurt smirked.

"Why thank you." Blaine beamed. Kurt laughed. "Listen, I just want you to know that I believe in you and I think you can do this." Kurt smiled softly at him.

"I love you."

"And I love you."

* * *

"So we're moving in with them?" Carole sighed. She had already gone over this a few times with Finn.

"Only temporarily. Just until everything in our house is done."

"Do I uh..have to share a room with Kurt?" Finn asked and Carole raised an eyebrow at him in the mirror of the car.

"Finn." Carole sighed.

"I'm just asking! I-I don't know him that well so like uh I don't want to be in his space." Finn stumbled over his words.

"Are you sure it isn't the other way around?" Carole asked her son calmly and Finn didn't meet her short gaze in the mirror. She sighed again. "Finn, I know you haven't had much experience with gay people but if you can look beyond that I'm sure Kurt is just like any other teenager." She assured him. "And besides with what he's gone through it's gonna take him some time to even want to be in your personal space."

"I know mom." Finn said. "I'll try to get used to this, but the guys at school wont like it." Carole shook her head.

"One think you'll learn as you go on in life is that you can't please everyone Finn. No matter what you do, there will always be someone who doesn't approve. Just try to please yourself Finn."

"What if pleasing everyone is what pleases me?" Finn asked her curiously.

"Believe me if you spent your whole life trying to please everyone, you'll never get anything done. Understand?" Carole asked briefly looking at Finn.

"Yeah mom." He nodded even though he didn't quite understand. Everyone has expectations for him that he always wants to meet so does that mean he doesn't have to live up to the ones he didn't care about? Finn scrunched up his face and decided to forget about it, he was only a teenager he didn't need to figure this out anyways.

They made it to the Hummel's house soon after that. They were sort of early and we kind of shocked to see Kurt outside the house, but he wasn't alone. He was smiling, something neither of them had saw when they came to dinner, and he was holding hands with the guy.

"That must be his boyfriend, Blaine." Carole mused. And right after that Kurt and Blaine kissed. Finn averted his eyes quickly and Carole cooed at them. "They are so cute." She watched as Blaine left the house and Kurt waited until Blaine was out of sight to go back inside. "Come on sweetie, let's let them know we're here." Carole said before getting out of the car. Finn sighed, it would take a while to get used to all this.

* * *

With in an hour the Hudson's essential needs were in the house and everyone, sans Kurt was in the living room watching TV.

"How's Kurt taking this?" Carole asked Burt quietly.

"He's doing okay. He said he didn't mind you guys staying over, he just needs some time to get used to it." Burt told her. She nodded in understanding.

"Finn's also going to need some time to get used to Kurt." Carole whispered to him so Finn wouldn't hear.

"I'll talk to him. Maybe take him down to the shop with Kurt tomorrow." Burt said looking over at Finn.

"Sounds like a good idea. Could get them talking."

* * *

Later that night as everyone was in there respective bedrooms, a loud round of sobs woke everyone up.

"Burt? What's going on?" Carole asked sleepily as Burt got out of bed.

"It's Kurt. Probably just had a nightmare. It's okay go back to sleep." Burt said calmly before leaving the room. But Carole was curious so she followed Burt to Kurt's room and watched from the door.

"Shh..it's alright kiddo. You're okay." Burt soothed. Carole smiled sadly at the sight. Kurt had his head on his father's shoulder and Burt had his arm around Kurt, rubbing his back to help him calm down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Burt asked quietly. Kurt took at deep shuttering breath.

"Did I tell you I tried to run away once?" Kurt asked quietly. Burt looked shocked and a little scared at what happened after he tried to run away.

"No, you didn't." Burt responded softly.

"It was on my 13th birthday."

...

"Can we see dad this year? Just today? I just want to see him again." Kurt asked. It was his birthday. He never got anything for his birthday anymore but that was all he wanted.

"No." His mother said not even sparing him a glance. She probably didn't even remember it was his birthday.

"Why not? I deserve to see my dad if I want to." Kurt remained adamant.

"He's gone Kurt." She said looking at him seriously. Kurt blinked at her.

"What do you mean g-gone?" Kurt demanded.

"Don't they teach you anything in that damn school." She rolled her eyes. "He's dead Kurt. Dead."

Kurt had felt his whole world shatter. It couldn't be true. It can't be true. He can't do this to him, he's supposed to find him and save him. She had to be lying, she just had to.

"I-I don't believe you." Kurt said stepping away from her.

"Don't believe me then. It wont make what I said change." She shrugged.

"Why aren't you crying then?" Kurt said with tears already gathering in his eyes.

"Because I'm not a little wuss like you are." She said as a matter of fact. "You cry about every little thing. You have to learn how to take things like a man Kurt." Kurt looked at her and shook his head and ran out of the room.

Hours later he was prepared to get out of this house and find his dad. He packed a bag and was about to head out the front door quietly. His mom should have been sleep in her bed but instead she was waiting for him at the front door. To this day he still didn't know how the hell she knew he was going to try and leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked nonchalantly.

"I-I was g-g-going to uh-" Kurt stammered nervously.

"Run away?" She laughed. "Find you're dead father. You really thought you'd get away from me that easily? If I wanted things to be easy for you I would have left you with your dad." She said.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I wont try to run again." Kurt rushed out. Kurt took a few steps back, stepping on the neck of a stray beer bottle and breaking it. He continued to walk away hoping his mother would let him off with a warning. She picked up a large piece of the beer bottle and looked at it.

"I know you wont run away again." She said evenly. "Go to your room and wait for me there." Kurt hurried to his room knowing that any hesitance would just make it worse for him in the end. Within a few minutes she was in the room with him.

"Stand." She ordered. "And stay still." He did as she said. She still had the glass in her hand. She looked at him calculatingly for a second. As if she were wondering where to strike. "Lift up your head." He did so and the next moments went agonizingly slow before she slashed him right down his neck. He cried out and his eyes watered.

"Your father is dead and you will accept it. Just know if you run away you're running away to nothing."

"Nothing is far better than you." Kurt whispered harshly. She chuckled.

"Don't bleed to death." She said before leaving. Kurt tended to his wound after she left and the day after that was the day he started to buy and where scarves so no one would know.

...

Carole was in tears after the story. It was obvious that something had been seriously wrong with Elizabeth to be that malicious towards an innocent child. She watched as Burt held his son tightly as if he was scared he would slip though his fingers.

"I'm so glad you're here." Burt whispered again and again to Kurt. Soon enough Kurt was sleep again and Burt got up where he spotted Carole at the door. He looked at her wistfully and went to her. He held out his hand and they left the room together.

"Oh my god." Carole sobbed quietly when they got back to Burt's room. Burt held her close as she cried. "How could anyone do that to a child?"

"I don't know." Burt said faintly. He held her while she cried until they heard small knock on there door. Burt opened the door and it revealed Finn.

"Is everything okay?" Finn asked looking concerned. Carole nodded.

"Everything is fine sweetie. Just go back to bed." Carole told her son. He looked at her still worried but listened. When Finn was gone Burt and Carole headed to bed in silence, still holding on to each other.

* * *

When Finn woke up in the morning to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes. He shot up from the bed and hurried to the kitchen. Mom was probably making a huge breakfast for everyone, he thought. He got to the kitchen and stopped in his tracks when he realized it was not his mother but Kurt cooking breakfast. He debated whether or not he should go back to his room and wait for Burt and Carole to get up or not but when Kurt turned around he was trapped. They both stared awkwardly at each other not knowing what to say.

"Good morning Finn." Kurt spoke first.

"Hey dude." Finn said eventually. Kurt took a bunch of pancakes and put them on a plate.

"You can eat now if you want." Kurt told him and Finn wasn't about to let that offer slide. He took a seat, covered his pancakes in maple syrup and took a bite."

"Holy crap. These are better than my mom's" Finn said surprised. Kurt chuckled, surprised at the compliment.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Finn said while he continued eating. Kurt sat down to eat as well and it got awkward again.

"Uh..do you like video games?" Finn asked in between bites of food.

"Some of them. But I don't have any." Kurt told him glad that his voice wasn't as nervous as he felt inside.

"Do all gay people like video games?" Finn asked and Kurt stiffened a bit.

"I-I don't think video games have anything to do with sexuality." Kurt spoke softly.

"But you don't really look like someone who plays video games. I mean none of the girls I know like video games. They are just like 'Why is blowing someone's head off so fun to you?' I mean seriously they don't understand." Finn said and Kurt wanted to smile but he was insulted.

"Yeah, well for your information I'm not a girl." Kurt snapped quietly.

"I-I didn't mean it like that it's just that you like guys like they like guys so I can compare you better to them I guess."

"Just because I like guys it doesn't mean that I'm a girl." Kurt snapped a little louder and Finn watched in horror as Kurt's breathing got shallower just like when they came to dinner.

"Oh god. Dude you got to calm down." Finn urged. He was terrified he didn't know what to do.

"Uh breathe?" Finn told him, not knowing what to do. "Oh god please don't die. My mom would kill me. I-i mean she wouldn't be like your mom." Finn tried to joke but he thinks with that he make it worse when Kurt's eyes rolled up and he fainted. Finn hurried to catch him so he wouldn't hit his head.

"Holy shit, I'm an idiot." Finn told himself before shouting for him mother and Burt. The rest was kind of a blur for Finn. He watched at his mom and Burt crowded around Kurt. They laid him on his back and made sure he was breathing. Soon enough Kurt was awake again and Finn slipped out of the kitchen as to not cause anymore trouble.

"I'm going to go talk to Finn." Burt said as soon as he was sure Kurt could sit fine on his own. That left Carole alone with Kurt. They were quiet for a while. Kurt taking sips of the water he was given and Carole watched him.

"Are you feeling a little better?" She asked him gently. Kurt nodded but didn't speak. "Do you remember why you fainted?" She asked but Kurt didn't respond at all. She sighed.

"Finn is a good kid, Kurt. He really is. But he's easily influenced by his friends." Carole enlightened him. "I apologize for anything he's said, I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Kurt was still silent after that. Carole didn't expect him to talk at all.

"I-I guess we both have some things to get used to huh?" Kurt asked quietly. Carole smiled.

"We all have some things to get used to but I think we'll be fine." Carole winked at him and Kurt smiled at her. Maybe he could get used to this.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you guys thought of it with a review! :)**

**Hint for next chapter: Burt and Finn convo, more Kurt and Carole interaction and maaaaybe some New Directions and Blaine. ^_^**


	11. Too quick to judge

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry for taking forever to update guys! I've had like the worse week ever! The only upside was that i got into my top college! Yay for me! Anywaaaays here's the new chapter! This is a Finn heavy chapter so we can get into his mind a bit :) But i did manage to get a flashback in there. Also sorry for the lack of Carole! She'll be in the next chapter for sure! I just really wanted to build Finn and Kurt's friendship.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make him faint!" Finn said frantically after Burt asked to speak with him. "I don't know how to talk to him! What do you say to someone like that?"

"Someone like what Finn?" Burt asked narrowing his eyes at Finn.

"I don't know. Someone who has had everything happened to him. It's like everything I say might hurt him." Finn complained. Burt sighed. He knew what Finn meant, but he had already gotten used to it.

"What did you say to him?" Burt asked.

"What?"

"What did you say to cause him to faint?" Burt clarified.

"I was just trying to get him to not freak out." Finn tried to defend himself. "But he kept freaking out and I just said my mom would kill me if something happened to him but she wouldn't be like his mom." Burt closed his eyes and sighed.

"Finn, you are a good kid but honestly that's what you chose to joke about?" Burt asked him.

"I'm sorry! I panicked and it sort of slipped out!" Finn cried.

"It's okay, Finn. That was your first time alone with Kurt and you were both nervous. I'm sure he knows you didn't mean it." Burt told him. Finn looked at him in shock.

"Wait, you aren't mad?" Finn asked in disbelief. Burt chuckled.

"No Finn, I'm not mad. Because you just made a mistake. And it will probably happen again but as long as you don't hurt him on purpose I wont be mad." Burt said standing up.

"I-I don't understand. I made him faint." Finn said still confused and basically waiting for a punishment.

"Will you think before you speak next time?" Burt asked him. Finn nodded immediately. "Good. That's all I need to know."

"Okay sir." Finn responded, still amazed he didn't get in trouble.

"It's Burt, kid." Burt smiled, patting Finn on the shoulder and going back to check on Kurt.

* * *

The rest of that day Finn avoided Kurt. He didn't know how to talk to him without something bad happening so he figured staying away was the best idea. So he headed over to Puck's house the first chance he got. They dedicated their time to video games and talking about what happened that morning.

"Wait wait wait. You're living with a fag?" Puck asked him, still looking at the TV screen.

"I-I yeah but he's not bad I guess." Finn said, casting Puck a nervous glance.

"Not bad? He's already turning you isn't he?" Puck joked. Finn glared at the screen.

"Shut up. We've barely even talked without him freaking out." Finn said rapidly pressing buttons on his controller.

"Freaking out about what? You should be the one freaking out. Think of what the guys will say when they find out." Puck said moving his controller in crazy motions.

"They aren't going to find out dude. I'm not going to mention him and you can't say anything about this." Finn grit through his teeth as he watched the screen intensely.

"Whatever man. But everyone knows at Mckinely no secrets are safe." Puck says as he crosses the finish line of the racing game they were playing. Puck does his smug victory dance while Finn is lost in his own head. He didn't want anyone to find out, he's already kind of ridiculed for being in Glee, everyone knowing he's living with Kurt will make things ten times worse.

* * *

Later that day when Finn headed home he stopped by the garage like his mom asked him to. Maybe she wanted him to pick up a thing or two about cars. What he saw when he got there was sort of surprising. _Kurt_ was working on a car. Like _really_ working. Like a _guy_ would.

"Kurt. How's it looking over there?" Burt called out from somewhere in the shop, Finn couldn't see him and was still a little too in shock from seeing Kurt working on a car.

"Great. It's all fixed." Kurt said proudly as he closed the hood of the car he was working on. Burt came over with a large grin and squeezed Kurt's shoulder.

"See, fixing cars is in your blood kid." Kurt smiled back at him.

"I never thought I'd like it but it's not bad at all." He shrugged. Finn was still staring in shock. He couldn't believe that Kurt liked working on cars. Well, he doesn't really know anything about Kurt but still it's very surprising. Soon enough Burt noticed Finn standing there and ushered him in.

"You want to help Kurt work on a car?" Burt asked and Finn kind of thought it might be a challenge.

"I..uh yeah I guess." Finn said as Burt took him where Kurt was hard at work with another car.

"Just help him out and later I'll show you the ropes." Burt said before going to help a client who just showed up. Finn stood, hovering near Kurt waiting for some form of instruction.

"Uh..can you pass me the crescent wrench?" Kurt asked looking at Finn nervously.

"Are you sure that's what you need?" Finn asked. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm changing the car battery." Kurt said as if that answered the question.

"How do you know so much about cars?" Finn questioned him. Kurt grabbed the wrench on his own and got to work.

"My dad owns a car garage if you hadn't noticed." Kurt remarked sarcastically.

"I was just asking." Finn mumbled. Kurt sighed.

"Vise pliers." Kurt gestured to the item. Finn handed them to him.

"So..you like cars?" Finn tried to coax some kind of answer out of him.

"Yes, I do." Kurt said simply.

"Does your..uh..boyfriend like cars?" Finn asked trying but failing to sound nonchalant.

"He owns a car, he likes his car, and he's fixed a car before. But he doesn't enjoy fixing cars." Kurt said calmly.

"And you do?" Finn asked, trying to pry. Kurt sighed.

"Yes."

"How?" Finn queried.

"How what?" Kurt asked beginning to get annoyed.

"I-nevermind." Finn stopped himself before he said anything stupid. Kurt went back to work. "Have you ever kissed a girl?" Kurt paused.

"No." Kurt said slowly.

"So dude how do you know you're gay?!" Finn questioned. Kurt finally turned to Finn.

"Have you ever kissed a boy?" Kurt inquired. Finn spluttered.

"What? No!" Finn said defensively.

"So _dude, _how do you know you're straight?!" Kurt quipped, feigning ignorance.

"Because I like girls not guys! I've never wanted to kiss a guy!" Finn said immediately. Kurt smirked to himself.

"Let that sink in. Hopefully one day you'll understand we're not that different." Kurt told him before continuing his work in silence. Finn took his silence as dismissal and left and Burt who had been nearby the whole time sighed hoping that he could think of something to get them to get along.

* * *

The next day Kurt was getting ready to hang out with his friends. He did his moisturizing routine which had miraculously gotten rid of some of the bruising visible on his face. For the rest of the bruising he usually put on some make-up. Kurt put together a stylish outfit and got ready to head out of the house.

"Dad I'm going to hang out with the guys!" Kurt called out from his room where he was checking himself in the mirror. Burt came to his door.

"Do you need money?" Burt asked already going in his wallet for some.

"No dad. It's fine?" Kurt declined the offer. Burt put away the money.

"Okay then, I have a request for you." Kurt looked at him skeptically. "I want you to take Finn with you."

* * *

Kurt, of course, protested that he didn't want to take Finn. He gave Burt a list of logical reasons why but Burt remained adamant about his request. So that's how Finn ended up walking with Kurt to the Lima Bean. Well walking about 3 feet away from Kurt, while he constantly looked around as if someone from his school would show up and rip on him for being close to Kurt. They made it to the Lima Bean early, none of Kurt's friends were there so they got on line.

"So uh what happened this morning?" Finn asked. Kurt sighed, was it always going to be twenty questions with him?

"What do you mean?" Kurt humors him.

"You woke everyone up screaming." Finn recalled. Kurt stiffened. "You've actually done that since we've started living with you." Kurt didn't answer right away. He ordered coffee for he and Finn and found a seat where they boys would be able to see them when they came in.

"It was just a nightmare." Kurt shrugged it off but the more he thought about it the more he just felt like going back home and hiding back in his bedroom.

"Oh! Was it that one when you dream about falling and wake up right before you hit the ground?" Finn asked with wide eyes and shivered as if the very thought of that haunted him forever. Kurt chuckled a little at his silliness.

"No it wasn't that but I do hate that dream." Kurt said with a small amused smile.

"Dude it's the worst. One time I even fell out of my bed when I woke up. It was so weird." Finn continued and Kurt was trying not to laugh. He's noticed that Finn was extremely goofy and sometimes it overshadowed his tendency to be inconsiderate without really meaning to be.

"Ever had the dream where you go through like a whole day of school but then you wake up and you still have school?" Kurt asked him. Finn bounced in his seat.

"Oh my gosh I hate that dream!" Finn groaned. "Like seriously man, it's like I'm having two day's of school in one." Kurt snickered.

"I know right." Kurt said taking a sip of his coffee surprised at their weird moment of bonding.

"Oh dude what about the one where you are being chased. Can you imagine feeling like you always to look back because you're afraid someone is coming for you?" Finn said sounding excited. Kurt froze for a bit. He knew that feeling. He _still _felt that feeling often. Feeling like his mom would somehow come back and get him for not dying like she intended for him to. She would sometimes come out of nowhere and just beat the crap out of him. For a while he didn't want anyone, not even his friends in his personal space. But he couldn't think about that now. He's safe now. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone...

"Who's gone?" Kurt jumped a bit when he heard Finn's voice.

"I-I n-no one..it's stupid.." Kurt deflected.

"I doubt it's that stupid if it makes you space out like that." Finn said seriously, Kurt looked at him in surprise for a second. He licked his lips and was about to respond when he was interrupted.

"Kurt!" Both Kurt and Finn turned and saw a group of boys walking towards them. Kurt smiled.

"Hey guys." Kurt greeted them. Blaine came to his side and gave Kurt a hug. Everyone else looked at Finn confused. "Oh this is Finn, my dad's girlfriend's son." The boys all collectively glared at Finn, causing Finn to look mildly scared for his life and Kurt roll his eyes. "Calm down he's sort of harmless."

"I'm Blaine." Blaine held out his hand to Finn who shock it hesitantly. "These boys are Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff."

"Hey dudes." Finn nodded at them awkwardly.

"What were you guys talking about?" Wes asked when the table got quiet.

"Kurt woke up screaming this morning because of a bad dream so we were talking about those dreams that everyone has." Finn said. Blaine immediately turned to Kurt and Kurt mouthed a 'later' to him.

"Oh so like sex dreams?" Jeff said a little too eagerly. Nick slaps the back of his head playfully.

"There are other dreams Jeff." Nick tells him.

"Not if I'm sleeping next to you." Jeff says, suggestively waggling his eyebrows. Finn's eyes widened.

"Wait you guys are gay? _All_ of you?" Finn asked them. Most of the other boys laughed.

"You sound like Kurt when he came to Dalton." David chuckles.

"Wes and David are straight." Blaine tells Finn.

"At least that's what they want us to think." Nick mock whispers. Kurt is surprised to see Finn laugh at that.

"We are straight, two guys can snuggle without being in love with each other." Wes huffs. "Gosh you fall asleep on your best friend a few times and everyone thinks your fucking." That had Finn laughing harder and Kurt smiled. Finn wasn't half bad once he feels comfortable with you.

"Um yes it does. Exhibit A." Jeff says pointing to Kurt and Blaine.

"They aren't having sex, they are just in love and together." Wes argued back.

"So you're in love with David?" Jeff smirked. Wes glared at him.

"Don't listen to him Wes, he's just teasing." David comforted his friend.

"I can't help it if I get sleepy next to you, you're just so comfy." Wes mumbles. Jeff snickers.

"Wait, how long have you two been together?" Finn asks Kurt and Blaine suddenly.

"2 years." Kurt tells him.

"And you haven't had sex yet?" Finn asks incredulously. Kurt and Blaine blush furiously.

"We are not having this conversation." Kurt said adamantly.

"He's saving it for his 17th birthday." Jeff blurted out. Kurt glared at him.

"I'm never telling you anything anymore." Kurt huffs. Blaine takes his hand and squeezes it. Kurt smiles softly at him. Finn watches them curiously. _I wonder if that's how Rachel and I look at each other._

* * *

They stayed at the Lima Bean for a few hours, joking around and having fun before leaving. Blaine headed back to the house along with Finn and Kurt. Kurt and Blaine headed back to Kurt's room and Finn stayed in the living room watching TV. Well he was trying to watch TV but heard sounds of crying. He got up and went to Kurt's room. It was open a crack and Kurt was laying with his head in Blaine's lap and Blaine was listening to Kurt talk.

"I had a really bad dream today." Kurt said softly. Blaine cupped his face so Kurt was looking at him.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Blaine asked him softly. Kurt took a deep breath.

"I told my dad it was just a bullying dream again but it was about the first day I was absent before you guys found me." Kurt whispered. Finn slid down the wall and listened closely.

"You told me you didn't want me to know the whole story." Blaine reminded him.

"I haven't told anyone about it and I dream about it too much. Maybe if I talk to you about pieces of it the dreams wont be so bad." Kurt says in a small voice. Blaine looks down into his eyes and smiles.

"Take your time it's no rush." Kurt takes another breath.

"Okay so remember you happy that week because she hadn't hurt me at all, and I tried to be happy as well but I knew that if she went large amounts of time without hurting me I would get a particularly bad beating soon."

...

She had gotten a new job with some musical theater group making costumes. She worked late and usually by the time she got home Kurt was sleep. She had this job for about a month before she got fired. It the tenth time she was fired that year and she was sick and tired of it. So she came home in a horrible mood.

Kurt heard the door slam loudly and was suddenly awake. He heard things things breaking and crashing downstairs and decided to peak out of his door. His mother was throwing a tantrum and destroying the house. Kurt quickly closed his door and went to his bed. He didn't want her to see him and decide he was a better target. Kurt thought she had calmed down about ten minutes later and sighed in relief. But it was short lived when she slammed his door open.

He looked at her. She wasn't drunk, surprisingly. But her eyes. Kurt would never forget them. She was clearly crying but her eyes had no life to them. He had never been more terrified of her in his life than at that moment.

"It's over. I'm done trying." She said dully.

"W-what?" Kurt asked.

"Get up." She ordered softly. Kurt followed this order quickly. She looked at him intensely. She walked up to him and took his chin in her hand. "How do you still keep the light in your eyes even when everything in your life is horrible." She asks gently. Kurt doesn't answer, just looks at her with wide eyes.

"We can't do this anymore Kurt. We don't belong here anymore." She said with a sad smile.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Kurt asked frantically, dread filling his veins.

"Did you know I wanted to be a singer?" She asked him. Kurt nodded slowly.

"Y-yeah...when y-you were younger.." Kurt remembered. She shook her head.

"No..I've always wanted it. But _you,_" She laughs bitterly. "you ruined everything."

"H-how did I ruin your dream?" Kurt spat out. "You're ruining my life!" Kurt stood up for himself, but she was still smiling.

"That's the point. But don't worry, it won't be for much longer."

...

"S-She knocked me out and I woke up the next day a-and I-I-" Kurt sobbed. Blaine held him close while he cried. "P-p-please d-on't make m-me cont-continue."

"Shh baby. You're so brave for telling me all that." Blaine tells him. Finn watches as Kurt's shoulders shake hard.

"I-i can't ev-even suck it up f-for long enough t-to t-tell y-you everything else." Kurt cried. Blaine shushed him.

"You don't need to. You'll tell me when you are ready." Kurt continues to sob for a few minutes. Finn listens as Blaine hums a song to Kurt quietly, too low for him to figure out what it was.

"Do you want to take a nap?" Blaine asks him. Kurt nods sleepily.

"Can you stay?" he asks.

"For a while. I have to get back to Dalton soon. I'll leave when your dad and his girlfriend come back from their date." Blaine said and Kurt motioned for Blaine to join him in bed. Blaine obliged and got under the covers and took Kurt back in their arms. Finn didn't know how long he was watching but soon he couldn't hear Kurt's soft snores. He quietly got up and headed to his temporary room.

He was shocked, to say the least. He didn't know how bad Kurt had it but from what he just heard and what his mom told him Kurt was the equivalent to the strongest man alive. He immediately felt bad for all the thoughts he had about gay people because it's obvious Kurt's so much more than his sexuality. Kurt's more of a man than he is. Suddenly Puck's words to him about him being ridiculed for living with Kurt didn't make sense anymore.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! Finn is seeing Kurt in a completely new light! But don't get too excited! Finn and Kurt still have a lot to learn about one another. Let me know what you thought of this chapter with a review! :)**

**Hint for next chapter: Carole and Kurt! Maybe some more Puck and maybeee you'll some Finn at Mckinley!**

**I'll try not to take so much time with the next chapter this week!**


	12. Adjusting

**A/N: New Chapter! Sorry i took so long again! And oh my gosh you guys thanks for all the amazing reviews! You guys make me so happy i decided to post this story and continue writing it. So thank you! As promised Carole is in this chapter! And i also managed to get in a flashback, but lets just say it's not exactly a flashback you guys are used to (It's short but i still like it) ;) ENJOY!**

* * *

Kurt and Finn were friendlier since the day they hung out together. They both were still getting used to each other. Kurt getting used to having people he didn't really know in a house he'd only just gotten used to and getting used to Finn not thinking before he spoke. Finn getting used to Blaine being around a lot, and Kurt crying or screaming in the middle of the night.

But the thing is Finn couldn't get used to that.

All the next week Kurt woke him up in the middle of the night sobbing about something. He felt sorry for him at first but now he felt like he was being some kind of attention seeker. So one night Burt didn't hear Kurt, and it was four o'clock in the morning and Finn had had enough. So he sleepily and angrily went to Kurt's room. The door was slightly open so he went right inside. Kurt was curled up on his bed crying his eyes out.

"Kurt, dude I'm sorry you had a nightmare or whatever but I really need to sleep and I can't sleep if you're being so loud." Finn said as nicely as he could muster with how annoyed he felt. Kurt's head shot up and he only cried more.

"Come on man! Seriously, you cry like every freaking day. I know your mom hit you a couple of times but you can't seriously still be thinking about that." Finn groaned. Kurt was getting quieter but still crying.

"G-Get o-out." Kurt choked out.

"Only if you stop being such a baby." Finn shot back. Kurt grabbed the nearest object, which was a book, and threw it at Finn who dodged it.

"GET OUT!" Kurt screamed, his face turning red as angry tears spilled down his cheeks.

"You need to grow up!" Finn yelled back to him and slammed the door as he left the room. He promptly went back to his room and everything was quiet. But even so, he still couldn't sleep. He wondered whether or not he should have said those things to Kurt. His mom was always telling him to be honest back stuff but he couldn't help but think he may have taken it a step too far.

* * *

Kurt didn't get out of bed in the morning. It was Saturday and Kurt usually made breakfast for everyone. But no one had heard a peep out of him. Finn decided to keep quiet about what happened.

"Maybe he had a nightmare." Finn said with a shrug. Burt sighed and shook his head.

"He usually lets me into his room when he has a nightmare." Burt says looking at Kurt's room with worry. Finn felt even guiltier.

"How about you call Blaine up? I'll make breakfast." Carole told Burt and Burt looked at her lovingly and gave her a short kiss.

"Thank you." He said quietly and went off to call Blaine. Carole went to make food and Finn sat there and let the day's events unfold.

Blaine was over an hour later. Finn had only talked to him really a few times and thought he was pretty okay. He didn't want to admit he thought he was kind of cool.

"Hey Burt." Blaine greeted when he came in the house.

"Hey kid, do you think you could get him to come out?" Burt asked.

"I don't know, but I'll try." Blaine said. "Hello Finn, good morning Ms. Hudson." Blaine greeted both of them.

"Call me Carole sweetie." Carole told him with a smile. Blaine had come over to dinner a few times and she had already grown sort of fond of the boy. "Did you want some breakfast?" She offered.

"No thank you. I just ate at home." He politely declined. "I'll go see what's up with Kurt." He excused himself to Kurt's room. Finn was curious and decided to go listen in on what was happening. After a few minutes it was obvious he let Blaine inside the room.

"Hey what's wrong?" Blaine asked looking at his boyfriend who was curled up on his bed.

"Nothing." Kurt said, his voice barely a whisper.

"Hey, come on you can talk to me. We have a thing about not letting emotions fester inside remember?" Blaine said giving his an encouraging smile.

"I don't need a babysitter you know." Kurt glared at him. Blaine frowned in confusion.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Blaine asked him. Kurt got out of bed and started walking around.

"I'm such a baby aren't I?" Kurt rose his voice a little. "My problems are so stupid right?"

"Kurt, what the hell are you talking about?" Blaine asked him, genuinely wondering where this was coming from.

"I know my dad sends you over here when he doesn't know how do deal with me crying all the time like a whiny little baby!" Kurt yelled.

"Kurt, you need to calm down." Blaine said gently. "We are just trying to help you."

"You know what would help?" Kurt shouted. "If you would let me deal with things on my own! Maybe I'll get better faster that way!"

"Really? Because last time you said you didn't need help you were almost killed Kurt!" Blaine cried.

"Really? I didn't know that! According to some people I was just hit a couple of times." Kurt threw his hands in the air. Blaine looked at him with complete confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked going to Kurt trying to place a hand on his shoulder but instead is surprised when Kurt slaps his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" Kurt yells. Blaine sighs.

"Fine. Call me when you remember that it's not me you're angry with and I'd never belittle the problems of someone I love." Blaine says in a calm voice. Kurt has his back to Blaine and makes no move to stop him so he leaves the room. Blaine looks and sees Finn trying to look casual near the door. Blaine steps up to him slowly.

"What ever you said to him, you better fix it." Blaine said in a low voice. Finn's eyes widened.

"Wh-what? Dude I-I-" Finn stopped when Blaine held up his hand.

"Fix it Finn." Blaine said with a hard tone. Finn narrowed his eyes at him.

"You don't know what it's like!" Finn complains. "He cries all the time, and when he's not he's okay but I have to watch what I say around him before he gets all 'oh my gosh I can't breathe.' I mean seriously one yo mama joke and he's having an attack!" Blaine tries to be sympathetic, he really does, but he just takes offense on both his own part and Kurt's part.

"I lived with him for almost 2 months Finn. There were nights I didn't get sleep because of Kurt. And maybe it's because I love him, but I didn't care that I was losing sleep. I cared that he was okay because no human deserved what happened to him. And I know you don't know what she did to him, so it's inconsiderate of you to talk to him like you know the whole story. I understand that you've just met him and it can be overwhelming at times, but you're going to have to swallow your pride one of these days because you may not see it but your mom and Kurt's dad are in love and I'm pretty sure you'll be living here permanently soon." Blaine tells Finn. Finn looks at Blaine utterly surprised for a number of reasons. One, because he's never been so intimidated by someone shorter than him other than maybe Rachel. Two, he's never seen Blaine angry. Three, because he knew Blaine was right.

"I-I will you guys be okay?" Finn changed the subject. Blaine chuckled but it didn't seem very happy.

"We're fine. He just needs to cool down and you need to apologize." Blaine says not letting Finn off the hook. Soon enough Burt comes down the stairs to check to see if there is progress.

"Any luck Blaine?" Burt asked with hopeful eyes. Blaine gives Finn a look before turning to Burt.

"No, he just yelled at me." Blaine sighed. Burt patted his shoulder.

"Sorry kid. Come on, lets go watch some TV and try again later on." Burt says leading him and Finn up the stairs. Unbeknownst to the boys, Carole tip toes her way to Kurt's room a little while later. She quietly knocks on his door and goes in when she see's its already open. She looks and sees Kurt on the floor sniffling quietly.

"Kurt?" She asks softly. He jumps a little and looks at her. "I brought you some food." She holds out the plate of pancakes. She was a little stunned because she was able to see Kurt's bruises and scars. They are usually hidden by make up and layers of clothing but they were out.

"I'm not hungry." He mumbles but his stomach rumbles despite his answer. She walks to sit on the floor next to him.

"Eat up." She said handing him the plate. He looked at her but she just smiled and he sighed and took the food and began eating.

"You're not trying to coax me out of my room with delicious food are you?" Kurt asked warily. Carole giggled.

"No, I just want to make sure you eat." She said honestly. They sit in silence for a moment while Kurt takes a few bites of his food.

"I yelled at Blaine." Kurt says out of the blue. Carole was knew this already but was happily surprised when Kurt told her.

"Why?" She asked. Kurt was quiet again, Carole didn't know if he would even answer.

"Because I'm a horrible boyfriend." Kurt mumbled. Carole fought the urge to coo.

"You are not. I've seen you two together. You are both wonderful to each other." She said with an honest smile.

"You don't think I let Blaine take care of me too much?" Kurt asked insecurely. Carole is surprised by the question.

"No. I think even if you didn't have a...problematic life..Blaine would still do all these things for you. And it isn't like you don't take care of him too." Carole reminds him.

"But he takes care of me more. And..and I know I need it. He's sometimes the only person who can get me to think rationally, but I just hate when.._people_..think I'm just being childish. I would do anything not to feel worthless every night. I would do anything not to scream or cry every time I have a nightmare. But it doesn't work that way and I'm trying but some.._people_ don't understand that." Kurt winds up spilling all this information to Carole. Carole stops herself from pulling Kurt into a tight hug because she knows it probably wont be welcome.

"You are far from childish Kurt. You are probably the most mature teenager I know. Anyone who thinks you are childish needs to grow up themselves." Carole assures Kurt and she's glad that got a small smile out of him.

"Thank you." Kurt says.

"No problem." Carole grins at him.

"I should probably call Blaine to apologize." Kurt says as he finished up his food.

"No need. He's out there watching TV with Finn and Burt." Carole tells him.

"Oh, maybe I should wait." Kurt says.

"How about we go watch with them?" She asks with an encouraging smile. After a bit Kurt nods and gets up along with Carole. They were about to leave when Kurt stopped, Carole looked at him curiously.

"I look horrible...i have to cover everything." Kurt says vaguely and Carole knows what he's talking about.

"Kurt you don't have to hide from anyone. We've all seen your bruises. Trust me we don't care." Carole says trying to convince him to not put any make up or scarves on. Kurt hesitates for a while. He takes a few deep breaths and nods. Carole smiles at him and they both leave the room.

To say Burt was surprised when Kurt enters the room was an understatement. Kurt wasn't wearing make up or scarves to cover any wounds. He came out with a small smile. And he came out of his room with Carole. Burt shared a look with Carole and she winked at him with a smile. He couldn't help but smile widely and let out a small smile. _God he loved this woman._

"Hello boys, would you mind if we join you?" Carole asked sweetly.

"Of course." Burt said moving over a bit to make room for Carole. Blaine did the same for Kurt.

"Sorry I yelled at you." Kurt apologized to Blaine in a soft voice. Blaine smiled at him.

"It fine Kurt, I know you weren't angry at me. You just needed to let off some steam." Blaine said with understanding.

"Yes but it still wasn't right." Kurt said with a pout. Blaine looked around and saw everyone looking at the TV. He gave Kurt a soft kiss on the lips and smiled.

"It's okay." Blaine whispers. Blaine turns back to the TV but takes Kurt's hand in his. Kurt just looks at Blaine lovingly, happy he had someone who understood him so much. Neither of them notice Burt and Carole looking at them with smiles on their faces.

"They are such a cute couple." Carole coos.

"They are." Burt agrees. "Now tell me how the hell did you get Kurt out of his room?" She just smirks at him.

"I can't tell you all my secrets Burt." She jokes. Burt rolls his eyes fondly at her. He was so glad Kurt and Carole were getting along so well already.

* * *

Later that day, Blaine headed back to Dalton and everyone was getting ready for bed. Burt went to say goodnight to Kurt and Kurt decided to tell him about his dream from last night.

"You don't need to tell me about your nightmare kiddo." Burt tells him.

"That's the thing. It wasn't a nightmare. It was a dream. A really nice dream." Kurt murmurs. Burt gave him a confused look.

"If it was a nice dream then why did it upset you so much." Burt watched as Kurt tried to stay composed before he began retelling his dream.

"It was a dream about the only good memory I have of her."

...

Kurt remembers having a bad day at school and just hating school so much. He came home with his new clothes messed up and scrapes on his knees. The kids were pushing him around and hurting him. He came home with tears in his eyes and dirt all over his clothes.

"Oh Kurt sweetie! What happened?!" His mother asked as soon as he came through the door. Kurt sniffed.

"These other boys were pushing me around at lunch time. They don't like me." Kurt said sadly. His mom gave him a light hug and kissed his forehead lovingly.

"Come on." She said taking his hand. "Let's get you all cleaned up and then I'll make you something delicious." She said with a smile. Kurt wiped his eyes and smiled back at his mom. He took a bath and put on some new clothes. She cleaned up all of the visible scrapes and took him to the kitchen. She took milk from the refrigerator. She got two mugs and pour milk in them. The she rummaged through the cabinets and pulled out nutmeg, vanilla extract, and sugar. She put the various ingredients in the mugs and stirred.

"What are you doing mommy?" Kurt asked her. She smiled and placed the mugs in the microwave.

"This will probably make you feel better. My mother used to make this for me after I had a bad day." She told him. A minute and 30 seconds later she took out the mugs and handed one to Kurt. "I hope you like it." She smiled. Kurt eyed the drink and took a tentative sip of it.

"You have to make this everyday mommy!" Kurt exclaimed before drinking it some more. Elizabeth chuckled a bit before taking another sip.

"Sure honey, anything for you." She said smiling.

...

"I-i guess it's hard to believe they were the same person." Kurt sighs sadly.

"It is isn't it." Burt agrees.

"I kind of feel like a horrible person for not remembering good moments with her." Kurt laughs bitterly.

"You aren't a horrible person." Burt insists. "And at one point in time, she wasn't a bad person. And it's okay to not want to remember the moments. You just have to accept that everything happened and that she was once someone who loved and cared for you but lost complete control and wasn't that person anymore."

"Do you think I'll be like her?" Burt looked at Kurt in shock.

"No." He said firmly. "You've been on the receiving end of that treatment and I know you would never carry it out."

"You didn't know she would turn out that way." Kurt points out.

"Yes but looking back there were signs." Burt says confidently. "Kurt, the only thing that can compare you two is that you look like she did. But she was always one for giving up, leaving things unfinished, and backing away when things got too difficult. You're nothing like that. You are so determined and so strong that I know you could never change into that person." Kurt lets out a laugh mixed with a sob. He gives his dad a bone crushing hug and Burt returns it.

"Thank you." Kurt murmurs. Burt smiles and kissed the top of his head.

"Get some rest kiddo." Burt says before pulling out of the hug and leaving the room.

* * *

Finn was pacing out side Kurt's room for quiet some time now. It was 2 in the morning and he had school the next day but he couldn't sleep. They house was extremely quiet but his guilt was eating at him all day. He had to apologize. He knocked on Kurt's door three times until he heard a sleepy 'come in'. Finn opened the door slowly and walked inside. Kurt was yawning when he closed the door. Once Kurt turned on the lamp and once his eyes adjusted to the light he looked surprised to see Finn in his room.

"Why are you here?" He asked. Finn was pleasantly surprised he wasn't being screamed at. He kind of deserved it.

"I..I just wanted to..uh apologize for being.." Finn paused looking for a word.

"An asshole?" Kurt suggested. Finn shook his head. "An ignoramus?" Finn's face scrunched up and he shook his head again. "An idiot?" Finn sighed.

"I was thinking of something more nice..like sorry for being a meany?" Finn scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Kurt snorted.

"No you were being an asshole." Kurt said but he still didn't look angry.

"Fine." Finn halfheartedly agreed. "I just have to get used to you. And I could always by some ear plugs so I could sleep." Finn joked. Kurt didn't look really amused. "Look man I'm sorry for calling you a baby. I don't know you like that and I guess it would be easier to understand if I knew more about what you went through." Kurt's eyes softened.

"You are such a jerk sometimes." There isn't any heat to his words. In fact they sounded kind of fond. "But I accept your apology." Kurt says with a small smile. Finn grins brightly.

"Thanks."

"No problem Finn." Kurt said. Finn was about to leave when he paused.

"Hey do you want to have a late night snack with me?" He asked. Kurt laughed and nodded.

* * *

That night Kurt and Finn sat in the living room playing video games until 5 in the morning, only pausing to take sips of the warm milk Kurt made for both of them. Burt and Carole would wake up at 7 to find Kurt and Finn curled up on opposite arms of the couch snoring lightly. They would smile, take a few pictures and they wake them up, holding in laughter as they watched them walk around like zombies from lack of sleep.

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! I love writing Finn and Carole! Please leave a review and tell me what you thought!**

**Hint for next chapter: I'm thinking maybe some Finn at McKinley...I want to write more Puck and i'll try and write Rachel. Do you guys like Rachel?I'm not really a fan of Rachel but i'll try and do my best :) Also Kurt has a surprise for you guys next chapter! ;)**


	13. Not so temporary

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry i took so long, I've been sick (like always). Anyways, this is a Finn heavy chapter. I introduce Rachel in this and briefly the New Directions. I was really nervous to write Rachel because i'm not really a fan of hers. But i have to admit she sometimes has her moments where i can see why people love her character. And i always sort of liked Finchel anyways. So I hope you like how i wrote her. (Chapter is kind of short but i still like it.)**

**Also i wanted to answer this question: Question: how far have Klaine gone in the physical relationship if there is any?**

**They haven't had sex but they will eventually (See chapter 11). Just so you know i will not write any smut. I will probably hint at it but i wont write any of it. I'll just say by this stage they've only done things above the belt, and there is a reason for that..but you'll have to bare with me to learn more about that ;)**

**Okay well that's all! Enjoy!**

* * *

After a night of barely any sleep, Finn was nodding off in most of his classes. By the time it was lunch he gained more energy and was more alert.

"Hey you." Finn looked up from where he was putting books in his locker and saw Rachel walking up to him. He leaned down to give her a kiss.

"Hey Rach."

"What was with you earlier? We were discussing something in class and you were falling asleep." Rachel asked him.

"Oh, sorry I was playing video games with Kurt all night." Finn said closing his locker. Rachel gave him a strange look.

"Who's Kurt?" Finn's eyes widened. _Crap, _he thought, _I did not mean to tell her that._

"Did I say Kurt? I-I meant Puck. Yeah Puck and I were playing video games all night." Finn rushed out. Rachel was still looking at him weirdly.

"Puck didn't seem all that tired to me." Rachel said slowly. Finn shifted uncomfortably. He knew there was no way out of this.

"Okay fine, I'll tell you but you have to promise to not tell anyone." Finn stressed the last few words. Rachel gave him a blinding smile.

"I promise!" She said with excitement. So Finn gave her a basic summary of what's been going on. He told her how his mom's boyfriend has a son, how Kurt is gay and really messed up, and how he's been living with Kurt and his dad for the past 2 weeks.

"You cannot tell anyone Rachel. Puck knows already but no one else can know." Finn said urgently. Rachel was a little in shock at what she had just been told.

"Fine, but on one condition." Rachel said eventually. Finn sighed.

"What do you want me to sing with you?" He asked. Rachel smiled and patted his cheek.

"I'm not asking for a song. I want to meet him." She said with a smile. Finn choked on air.

"What?! No!" Finn said immediately, Rachel pouted.

"But Finn! I need to meet everyone in your life. And I want you to meet my dad's."

"But I-"

"Oh my gosh we could have a family dinner!"

"Rach I don't know-"

"This Friday at your house! That would be so amazing!" Rachel babbled on and didn't notice when Finn tried to interrupt. "I'll let my dad's know!" She gave him a kiss and sauntered down the hall leaving Finn there to process what the hell just happened.

* * *

Finn was glad the day was almost over. He walked into Glee club happily, this was always the best part of his day. Except this day was different. In hindsight, he should have known Rachel couldn't keep a secret.

When he walked in everyone was staring at his with surprise. Puck looked sorry for him, Rachel was looking anywhere but at him, Santana looked like she was ready to destroy his whole life with this secret.

"You have a brother?!" Brittany asked excitedly. Finn sighed.

"No, I don't." Finn said simply, taking a seat next to Puck. "What did she tell everyone?" He whispered to Puck.

"She and Quinn got into some kind of an argument. Quinn said something about at least she met your mom and you met her family. Then Rachel got angry and blurted out that you guys were having a joint dinner with your family and her's." Puck recalled. Finn put his head in his hands.

"Do they know..?" Finn asked partially.

"That you're living with a twink that has issues?" Santana cut in. Finn glared at her. "Yes we know." She smirked devilishly.

"I don't know what's so wrong with that Finn. You could have a brother." Tina shrugged, looking at Finn from where she and Mike were sitting at the bottom row of the choir room.

"I agree. Nothing's wrong with that Finn." Mercedes agreed.

"Yeah, but that's according to you guys. Anyone else who finds out will ruin me." Finn says urgently.

"No one's going to tell Finn." Rachel smiled at him. Finn gave her a look that made her smile falter.

"I don't know. We have some people like to sabotage things in this club." Sam said not so subtly gesturing to Quinn, Santana, and Brittany. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to say anything." Quinn said.

"No promises." Santana said. Finn sighed, at least she was honest about it.

"Can we meet him?" Brittany asked. Finn immediately shook his head.

"No!" He exclaimed.

"Why not?" Artie asked.

"One because it doesn't matter. He's not important. It's not even like we're living together permanently. We're going back to my house soon." Finn said exasperated at being questioned.

"I don't know man. How long have you even been there. It's been like 2-3 weeks." Puck told him thinking rationally. "What was even wrong in the first place?"

"They were just doing construction on our house." Finn shrugged. "Nothing major." Everyone gave him a look. "What?"

"Uh Finn, don't you think you would have been home by now if it was something minor?" Mercedes spoke up.

"I-uh...well we didn't have working water so that could take a while right?" Finn stuttered.

"Finn that shouldn't take that long." Artie told him knowingly.

"What are you guys saying?" Finn demanded to know.

"Dude, I don't think you're going home anytime soon." Puck sad solemnly. Finn froze, He vaguely remembered Blaine saying something similar the day before but he hadn't really thought about it. Could he really live with Kurt? Did he want to live with Kurt? What the hell was he going to do?

* * *

Finn went to his temporary home...well what he hoped was still his temporary home, as soon as football practice was out. When he got home he saw Blaine's car in the lot. It wasn't a rare occurrence but still wasn't use to it. He walked inside and dropped his book bag to the floor. He heard voices inside the kitchen and walked towards them. It was Kurt and Blaine, of course, baking something that smelled amazing.

"What are you guys making?" Finn asked, Kurt jumped a bit and Blaine turned back to him.

"Oh hey Finn." Blaine said.

"We are making red velvet cupcakes." Kurt smiled. Finn's mouth watered but then he remembered his mission.

"Can I have one later?" He asked and Kurt nodded. "Cool. Oh where's my mom?" He asked.

"She and my dad are out in the back yard." Kurt told him and Finn decided to pay them a visit. He thanked Kurt and slowly went on his way to the backyard. The doorway to the backyard was already open and he heard voices from outside.

"This would be a nice spot for a garden." He heard his mother say. Burt hummed in response.

"That would be nice. Except I don't know a damn thing about flowers." Burt replied. He heard his mother laugh.

"That's why you have me around." She told him. It was silent for a while.

"So you're serious about this?" Burt asked. Finn wondered what he was talking about.

"Yes. I think we're ready for this Burt." She said.

"How do you think Finn will take it?" Burt asked. Carole sighed.

"I don't know." She answered. "How do you think Kurt will take it?"

"He'll say he wont mind but its going to take even more getting use to." Burt said."We'll talk to them about it in a few weeks."

"I'm surprised Finn, didn't figure the house was done yet." Carole said in a low whisper. Finn's jaw dropped.

"I'm sure he'll be okay with it. He's warming up to Kurt and Kurt's warming up to him." Burt said with certainty.

"I hope this is the right decision." Carole said. Finn shook his head, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. They were moving in permanently.

* * *

At dinner Finn tried to eat as fast as he can so he could just go to his room and sulk about how his life was now officially over.

"Finn, Rachel called earlier. She was talking about a family dinner?" Carole said eventually, to catch Finn's attention.

"Oh, yeah she wanted to meet you guys and wanted me to meet her family." Finn said in between bites of food.

"Sounds like a good idea." Carole said before turning to Burt.

"You okay with this Kurt?" Burt asked. Kurt was about to open his mouth when Finn answered for him.

"You can totally go to Blaine's house or whatever dude." Finn said hoping Kurt would rather want to go to Blaine's.

"I think I'll be okay. You met Blaine, it's only fair I meet Rachel right?" Kurt said with a smile.

"I think it will be fun. All of us together. Kind of like a big family." Carole smiled. Finn froze at the word family.

He always saw he and his mom as a family he guessed. Just a sort of broken one. But he looked around at the table and there was Burt who was really awesome. He wouldn't mind having him as a dad. And then there was Kurt. Kurt who was pretty cool once you guy passed the whole terrified of his dead mother who abused him thing. Kurt who was gay with a boyfriend who was admittedly also pretty cool. Kurt who was trying more than he was too make this whole living arrangement work. Kurt would be his brother one day. Maybe. But..no one else would understand. They would all see that Kurt was gay and because Finn liked living with him, he was gay too. And no matter how nice having two broken families come together sounded, he couldn't have people think that about him.

"Uh...Rachel d-doesn't want t-to meet Kurt." Finn blurted out. Kurt immediately flinched as if Finn had actually slapped him. Carole's eyes widened and Burt looked angry.

"What? Why not?" She asked.

"She wants it just to be her parents and well you two. Not Kurt.." Finn tried to make a reason as fast as he could. He could see Kurt growing smaller and smaller in his chair.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it that way." Burt said after a beat. But Kurt was already out of his seat, smiling.

"It's okay dad. I could just spend the day with Blaine and his family." Kurt said smiling despite the tears welling in his eyes. Finn wanted to do something, he really did but this was how it had to be, right?

"Kurt, sweetie-" Carole started but Kurt shook his head.

"No- really it's okay. I've spent most of my life in a place where I wasn't wanted." He voice cracked. "Why should I put myself through that again?" Kurt said pushing in his chair and walking out of the kitchen. He stopped in the door way and turned back. "I hope you guys have a nice dinner that night, because god forbid having me there would ruin _Rachel's_ reputation." And that's when Finn realized, in horror, that Kurt had been on the phone with Rachel. And that Kurt knew Finn didn't want him there. And that Kurt had a whole list of reasons to hate him. And that Kurt was too nice for his own good because he could have ratted him out right then.

But he didn't.

* * *

Rachel called him that night. He didn't answer the first time, but he knew she would call again. He knew she knew that he was still up at this time either playing video games or watching TV.

"Hey Rach."

"So I talked to Kurt today." She said. And he could hear the excitement in her voice. "He's really sweet."

"He is.." Finn said simply.

"He was really happy to be included in the family dinner." Rachel went on. "He told me it meant a lot you told me about him."

"H-he did?" Finn asked quietly. She hummed in the affirmative.

"I told him that for the safety of your reputation you had only told me...i kind of left out the part where I told everyone else-again I'm sorry for that-" She said sheepishly.

"I know you aren't the best at keeping secrets." Finn laughed a little and so did she.

"You know just because some people don't understand something, doesn't mean that to someone else that something isn't great." She said quietly. Finn sighed.

"Rach-" He started but she cut him off.

"My dad's are gay Finn. I may not know directly how Kurt feels, but indirectly it hurts when you aren't like everyone else. But also at the same time it's great because you're different. You can deal with being different and everyone else is scared of it."

"Listen. I have no problem with Kurt. He's great..but.." Finn stopped at loss for words.

"Everyone else does.." Rachel found them for him.

"Yeah..." He said shortly. Rachel was quiet for a bit.

"Don't let what everyone else thinks about someone, dampen your views of them. You're better than that." Rachel told him. "Goodnight Finn."

"Goodnight Rachel." And the call ended. Finn sat there thinking over what Rachel had just said. Thinking over what he had done to Kurt. And thinking over that they were never going to be a family if he continued to care about what everyone else thought of him. Could he do that?

Well that night as he listened to Kurt's muffled sobs as he walked passed his door, he thought that maybe, just for Kurt, he would try.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter! I'm already working on the next! Please tell me what you thought of this chapter with a review :)**

**Hint for next chapter: (I know i said Kurt has a surprise but i decided it could wait for a while) Next chapter Kurt will be in it a lot more. We'll see dinner with the Berry family. And maybe more Puck because i think he's awesome.**

**Also quick question: Is there any Kurt friendship you guys want to see (involving ND)? I like Kurtcedes and Kurtana, but i'm open for suggestions!**


	14. Coming around

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Sorry for posting so late! Just came back from a weekend without Wi-fi. Anyways I hope you like this chapter. I know a lot of you were angry at Finn, but hopefully you wont be anymore :) Also, a lot of you guys wanted Puck and Kurt friendship, so i hope this chapter fulfills your wishes!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

The rest of that week Kurt tried as hard as he could to avoid Finn, which was hard because he lived with the guy. So after school he just choose to either hang out at Dalton with the guys or go to the mall.

"Meeting adjourned." Kurt jumped a little as Wes banged his gavel on the desk. He sort of spaced out the last few minuted of Warblers practice. He has to go because they all consider him a member even though he doesn't sing anymore. Kurt got up and joined his group of friends as all the other boys panned out.

"Are you guys going to stay for the mid year auditions?" Wes asked.

"When I joined you said you usually don't do mid year auditions." Kurt said with a playful glare.

"Blaine sort of begged us." David said with a smirk. Blaine looked sheepish.

"I did not beg." Blaine scoffed.

"Oh Wes please! I need to hear his beautiful voice! Everything else about him is beautiful, so his voice must be beautiful too!" Jeff mocked. Blaine blushed and glared at his friends. Kurt grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Anyways." Kurt said pointedly, wanting to take the subject off his voice. "Why are you doing them this time?"

"Some new transfer students wanted to audition and a few people who didn't make it in last year want to try again." Nick told Kurt.

"Oh, okay. Well I'll just head out. I think I'll go to the mall or something." Kurt said backing away but Blaine held on to his hand.

"Baby, you don't have to leave." Blaine said with a sad smile.

"I'm not part of the Warblers." Kurt said causing all the other boys to roll their eyes.

"You will always be part of the Warblers Kurt." Wes said.

"You know what I mean." Kurt said pointedly.

"Just because you don't sing anymore doesn't mean you aren't a member Kurt." Nick said with a smile.

"It also doesn't mean you'll never sing again." Jeff added. Kurt looked away at that.

"I think I'll just go. Call me when you're done?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"I will." Blaine said before briefly kissing Kurt. Kurt left with the boys looking over at him worried.

* * *

Kurt was about to leave Dalton when he realized that he told his dad Blaine would drive him home. He swore to himself while he check his pockets hoping he had enough money to take the bus. He looked up and he saw a confused blonde girl looking at the school.

"Uh..hello. Are you lost?" He asked her. She looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, Sam told me to stay hear while he looks for the Warblers, but jokes on him because birds are usually outside." She whispered the last part as if it were a secret. Kurt gaped at her for a second before he realized that there was a spy in the school. He quickly shot a text to Blaine warning him just in case.

"Oh...so you're spying?" Kurt said nonchalantly. She nodded happily.

"Yeah, it was Puck's idea!" She said proudly. Kurt's eyes widened. No, he thought, it couldn't be. He heard Finn always play video games at night with someone named Puck.

"Um..what's you're name?" He asked when he realized she hadn't mentioned it.

"Brittany Pierce." She said with a smile.

"I'm Kurt Hummel." He greeted. "Brittany, this may sound weird but.." He paused. "Do you know Finn Hudson?" She nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Wait you said your name is Kurt right?!" She asked. "Oh my gosh you're his dolphin brother!" Kurt gaped at her.

"I-I'm his what?" He asked baffled.

"Dolphin's are just gay sharks." She stated as if he was supposed to know that.

"Okay..." He drawled. "Anyways, we aren't brothers. He wouldn't want to be my brother anyways." He mumbled the last sentence bitterly.

"Why not? You're so hot." Brittany shrugged. Kurt's cheeks turned an embarrassed shade of red and he laughed.

"Um thanks? But I don't think that has anything to do with Finn." Kurt said.

"Do you want to make out? I have a perfect record at my school. You could help me get a perfect record for all of Ohio." She said randomly. Kurt didn't know why he was still humoring her but the girl was interesting.

"No thanks. I have a boyfriend." Kurt said. She shrugged.

"He can watch." She offered. Kurt chuckled and shook his head.

"I'll pass Brittany. Wouldn't you just want one special person to kiss?" He asked her.

"I already have Santana's special lady kisses." Kurt sensed there was a story there but he didn't think he'd get much information from her.

"Okay...well why don't you call you friend so you can get home?" He asked her.

"Can we go get him?" She asked him with a pout. Kurt smiled at her and laughed. The girl was really confusing but she was hilarious and charming as well.

"Sure." He relented, and was surprised by the hug she gave him. It took him a while to realize that he hadn't had a girl as a friend since he's been at Dalton. The hug was oddly comforting.

"Come on!" She said linking their hands and dragging him into the building. He followed her for a while but then began directing her towards where the senior commons room was. He noticed an unfamiliar blonde boy in a fake uniform snooping around, getting too close to the room.

"SAM! I'M OVER HERE!" Brittany shouted, causing her friend to jump.

"Brittany! I told you to wait outside!" The guy said coming over to her. "Who is this?" He pointed to Kurt.

"I'm someone who actually goes to this school." He said with a smirk.

"Look man, I'm sorry! I wasn't really going to spy." Sam claimed. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Sure.." He said with disbelief.

"Okay fine I was but I didn't want to." Sam defended himself.

"Sam, this is Finn's not brother." Brittany interrupted. Sam's eyes widened.

"Crap. Dude, Finn had nothing to do with this!" Sam said urgently.

"I know. It was your friend Puck." Kurt said remembering what Brittany had said earlier. "Now, it was nice meeting you both but I really think you should leave."

"Yeah, come on Brit. Lets go find Puck." He said.

"Come with us!" Brittany said to Kurt.

"I have to get home." Kurt said but then realized he still had to take the long trip on the bus.

"Pleeeaaase?" She said with the same convincing pout. Kurt sighed dramatically.

"I guess I can come for a bit." He had taken a strange liking to this girl. The three all walked out of Dalton together. They made it to the parking lot where a kid with a Mohawk was waiting outside of a car.

"Who the hell is this?" The guy, Puck, asked.

"The guy Finn lives with." Sam answered for him. Puck looked at them incredulously.

"Of all people you had to run into the fairy?" Kurt flinched at his words.

"Puck." Sam in a pointed tone.

"Kurt's my unicorn." Brittany told him. Kurt gave her a look.

"I thought I was a dolphin." Kurt murmured.

"You are. But you are a unicorn too. You're special, I can sense it. Lord Tubbington predicted I'll meet a magical creature today." Brittany said, giving Kurt a kiss on the cheek. Kurt had no idea what anything she said meant but just went along with it.

"Brittany. Sam. Let's go." Puck said.

"Can we take Kurt?" Brittany asked. Puck got in the car and sighed.

"Whatever." He said. Brittany dragged Kurt in the car and Sam got in the passengers seat.

"Turn on the radio!" She demanded. Puck sighed but he turned it on. The radio began blasting music loudly. Brittany squealed and began singing.

"Kurt sing with me!" She demanded. Kurt shook his head.

"I don't sing anymore." He told her.

"Why not?" She asked him. Kurt visibly stiffened.

"I don't really talk about it." He said trying to steer the conversation away from him.

"Can you give me a hint?" She pleaded. Kurt urged himself to stay calm but his hands were shaking. Puck was watching him in the mirror.

"Britt drop it. He doesn't want to talk about it." Puck said. Kurt gave him a surprised look and Brittany went back to singing. Before he knew it they were in a mall in Lima, where Brittany, Sam and Puck were supposed to meet their friends. They all hopped out of the car.

"Thanks for that." Kurt said once Brittany and Sam were out of earshot.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Puck said feigning ignorance.

"So you put a front by calling me a fairy, although I can assure you I am not a magical creature even though your friend would beg to differ." Puck actually huffed out a laugh at that. "Then you help me with Brittany. What's with that?" Kurt asked and Puck sighed.

"Listen, I don't have a problem with you. I mean the more gays, the more chicks for me right?" Puck said. Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose. "But if you start hitting one me.."

"I have a boyfriend." Kurt said, cutting him off.

"Doesn't stop me from hitting on girls, why should it stop you?" Puck asked with a shrug.

"Because I love my boyfriend and I'm not a man whore." Kurt answered. Puck smirked.

"Okay seriously. If you were in a room filled with men hotter than me, even though that cannot be possible," Kurt snorted. "and they were drooling over you, you would just say 'oh sorry, I love my boyfriend.'?" Puck asked.

"Someone's finally catching on." Kurt said sarcastically. Puck laughed and shook his head.

"Alright, you're pretty okay." Puck said as if he were admitting it to himself.

"What about reputation and the football team?" Kurt said in a mocking voice that Puck guessed was supposed to be Finn.

"Look Finn's my best friend. And it's my fault he cares about that stuff. I'll talk to him for you." Puck told him. "He feels really bad about what he's been saying for you...he thinks you're like a mine."

"A mine?" Kurt asked him.

"You know like a land mine. They are hidden and you never know when you're going to hit one. Then out of nowhere it just explodes in your face."

"That's what she said." Kurt said. He should really stop hanging out with Wes and David so much.

"Dude." Puck held out his fist. Kurt rolled his eyes but bumped his fist with Puck's anyways.

"Anyways." Kurt said. "I have reasons for being...a land mine as you put it."

"Finn's kind of...a defective time bomb. He takes a while to get things but when he gets it.." Puck said.

"Kaboom?" Kurt asked.

"Exactly." Puck said.

* * *

Before long Puck was dropping Kurt off at his house.

"I think I'll go talk some sense into your brother." Puck said as he stepped out of the car.

"One, he's not my brother." Kurt began. Puck snorted.

"Dude, Finn's house is fine. If this whole thing were temporary, he would have been back home." Puck told him. Kurt thought about it for a second, he didn't even know what exactly was wrong with their house in the first place. Wow, he thought, they really are moving in.

"Oh.." Kurt said quietly.

"Come on Porcelain, lets get you inside." Puck said. Kurt scrunched up his face at the nickname.

"Porcelain? Seriously?" Kurt asked dryly.

"It's either that or lady." Puck shrugged. Kurt sighed.

"I'll take Porcelain." Kurt said as he unlocked the door letting them both in. Finn was on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Kurt." Finn said without looking back.

"Hey man." Puck said instead of letting Kurt talk. Finn whipped around and his jaw dropped.

"Wh-what? How? Why?" He stammered.

"Long story bro. But all I'll say is Kurt's not bad for a gay dude." Puck said.

"That was almost sweet." Kurt mumbled. Finn was still looking at them with shock.

"Are you sure you aren't Blaine dressed up as Puck, trying to mess with my head?" Finn asked. Kurt snorted.

"Blaine is like 5 inches shorter than Puck." Kurt said. "Your friends came to spy on the Warblers today but I stopped them."

"Dude I'm so sorry!" Finn apologized. Kurt waved it off.

"Thanks to you I made a few new friends." Kurt said with a small smile. "Now I'm going to go take a nap. Wake me up when my dad gets home." Kurt said before walking away towards his room. Puck hopped on the couch next to Finn. They were quiet for a while.

"Did he seduce you or something?" Finn asked.

"Dude! Come on, even I'm not that much of an asshole to assume he'll do something like that." Puck said. "What's up?" Finn sighed.

"You haven't been to the last few football practices. The guys know and they're assuming stuff about me." Finn said.

"Finn they don't know Porcelain."

"Porcelain?" Finn questioned.

"Have you looked at the kid?" Puck asked before shaking his head and getting back on track. "Listen, half the guys on the football team are jerks. They put Artie in the port-a-potty the other day. We used to be like that, but we aren't anymore. I'm still badass but I want to be more than that. We are juniors now, soon we'll be out of this stupid town. If we keep acting like what we are in high school is how we are always going to be, we're going to be working for one of the kids we thought we were better than. And I don't want that. And you shouldn't either." Puck told him. Finn just sat there and Puck sighed.

"Tomorrow if any of the guys say something to you, I'll kick their asses. But I'll kick your ass if you don't grow a pair and stop being an ass to Kurt." Puck told him. Finn chuckled.

"I should go apologize right now." Finn said. Puck patted his back.

"I'll head out." Puck said heading for the door.

"Puck." Finn called. Puck stopped and looked back at him. "Thanks man."

"We're bros." Puck shrugged and left. Finn smiled to himself and headed to Kurt's room. He was about to knock when he heard some soft singing.

_Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes... and leap!_

_It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I am defying gravity  
And you wont bring me down!_

Finn had called Blaine by the forth line of the song. He held the phone up to the door and stayed silent. Kurt kept on singing but stopped before the last line. Finn only knew the song because Rachel would brag about how she's the master at that song. Right now Finn would beg to differ. Finn held the phone to his ear after and walked away from the door.

"You heard that?" Finn asked him.

"Yeah." Blaine's voice sounded horse and tearful. "Yeah I did. Thank you, Finn."

"No problem dude."

"He can hit that last note you know? It's just the most amazing thing when he does." Blaine said. Finn nodded, although Blaine couldn't see him.

"Why doesn't he sing?" Finn asked curiously.

"His mom didn't like it when he did. She..uh..she beat the crap out of him because of it." Blaine admitted. Finn felt like punching a wall.

"I-I just don't understand-"Finn whispered.

"Me neither." Blaine agreed. They were both silent for a while.

"I-uh I'm gonna go talk to him." Finn said.

"Good. Are you going to stop being a jerk?" Blaine asked without any real heat to his tone.

"I'll try." Finn said with a small smile.

"Good luck." Blaine said.

"Thanks, I'll need it." Finn said before hanging up. He placed his phone down and headed to Kurt's room once again. He knocked on the door twice but there was no answer.

"Kurt?" He called out. But still no answer. He opened the door and Kurt was on the floor rocking back and forth.

"Kurt? Are you okay man?" Finn asked him concerned. Kurt didn't seem to hear him. He was shaking hard. Finn walked closer to him, he was scared out of his mind and didn't know what to do.

"Kurt? Man seriously I don't know what to do!" Finn exclaimed. Finn paced back and forth before finally moving to sit next to Kurt and hesitantly pulling Kurt in his arms. He then heard Kurt was mumbling something.

"She's going to kill me." He said over and over. Finn shivered at how serious he sounded.

"Kurt. She's not here." Finn said quietly. But Kurt continued to shake and mumble to himself.

"Kurt, you're safe. She's never coming back dude." Finn said and he just continued to say words he hoped were comforting for what felt like hours.

"T-thank you Finn." Kurt said after a while.

"You scared the crap out of me dude." Finn said.

"Every time I try to sing again...i can never make it through the full song. I just go back to that moment where she forced me to stop and it messes me up." Kurt confessed. Although Finn didn't know that entire story, he got the gist of it.

"But you're really good. You can't let that stop you." Finn tried to encourage him. Kurt moved away from Finn to give them both some space.

"I wish it was that easy." Kurt said with a sigh. "I'm sorry that I'm the reason people are bothering you in school." Kurt murmured. Finn looked at him with wide eyes.

"You heard that?" Kurt nodded. "Dude, it's not your fault. Lima is just full of homophobic people, and I was trying to be like them because when you're popular, it kind of feels like you're invincible. But I don't want to be like that, it's not who I am. I'm gonna make mistakes like all the time but I want you to know I'm trying. I really like it if you'd come to the family dinner on Friday." Finn told Kurt. Kurt gave him a surprised smile.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yep, and bring Blaine too." Kurt couldn't help but to hug Finn. Finn was surprised but hugged back.

"You are a time bomb." Kurt mumbled.

"What was that?" Finn asked, not hearing what Kurt said. Kurt shook his head.

"Nothing, come on. I'm gonna teach you how to cook. That way my dad and Carole will come home to dinner." Kurt said getting up.

"Cooking is easy. All you have to do it throw stuff in pots and put things in the oven." Finn said with a scoff. He would later burn most of the chicken Kurt put him in charge of. Then he would burn himself and beg Kurt to just order take out. Later on, when Burt and Carole come home, they would be pleasantly surprised at Finn and Kurt playing video games again like they were best friends.

"I guess they made up?" Carole asked as they go to the kitchen to get away from the loudness of the video games.

"I guess they did." Burt grunted. "Finally. I thought I would have to just lock them in a room together until they talked."

"I guess we can tell them sooner about us moving in then." Carole said with a small smile.

"We can tell them after dinner on Friday. But for some reason I think they've finally figured it out." Burt smiled back. And he was right, they had.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Let me know what you guys thought with a review! I also hope i wrote Brittany well, I liked writing her and Puck. Sam, I'm still trying to figure out how to write. I also will incorporate more friendships later on.**

**And now you guys have no reason to be mad at Finn! He's coming around quickly! **

**Hint for next chapter: Dinner with the Berry's (for real this time). And i was thinking about some Klaine angst...do you guys mind having Sebastian in this fic? I'm still mulling it over.**


	15. Working things out

**A/N: Hey guys! A lot of you guys hate Sebastian I've noticed! Well good news for you is that he isn't in this chapter. I found another way to focus on Klaine angst while bringing in some flashbacks. It's really not too much angst. Anyways i can't promise Sebastian wont be in this fic but for now he isn't. So i hope you enjoy this chapter. It's the longest so far (and the hardest one for me so far.)**

**Enjoy!**

**Warnings: A little bit of violence in the beginning and an overload of sweetness and fluff at the end.**

* * *

"_Mom p-put t-t-that down!"Kurt cried desperately. His vision was hazy and it hurt to breathe. His blood was staining the carpet and his mother was standing above him with a bat in hand. At this point he didn't remember nor care where it came from, but instead accepted the fact that he was probably going to die._

"_It's over Kurt. Just let it happen." She said stoically. She hit him over the head with the bat hard. Kurt fell to the floor but forced himself to keep consciousness._

"_M-mom...p-pl-please.." He whispered. She bent down and turned him over until he was facing her._

"_It's time sweetie, aren't you glad it's finally over." She spoke sweetly but her words and the blood on her hands betrayed her motive._

"_N-n-no...p-please don't do th-this." Kurt whimpered. She slapped him hard._

"_It has to be done." She said before standing up, lifting the bat and-_

Kurt gasped as he woke up. He covered his mouth to silence his inevitable sobs. He's been having this dream for the past two days. Every time he closes his eyes it feels as if he was right back in that moment. He hasn't told anyone he's been having this nightmare. Not even Blaine. In fact he's been snapping at or ignoring just about everyone. He's afraid if he lets his guard down for even a second he'll break. But he didn't want to cry, he didn't want to relive that moment again. Which is probably why Blaine wasn't speaking to him at the moment.

It happened the day after Finn apologized. Kurt had the nightmare for the first time in a while. The next day at school Kurt was nodding off in his classes and even Warblers practice.

"Kurt. Kurt wake up baby." Blaine nudged him gently. It was the end of the day and everyone else had already left the room. Kurt shot up as if someone had pour cold water all over him. "What's going on why are you so sleepy and jumpy today?" Blaine asked him.

"It's none of your business Blaine." Kurt had snapped. He noticed the immediate look of hurt on Blaine's face but he was too tired and too angry at himself to take it back.

"I just want to make sure you're okay." Blaine said calmly.

"I'm fine would you just leave me alone." Kurt snapped. Blaine raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay..what's with your attitude?" Blaine asked beginning to get angry himself. Kurt groaned.

"I already said it's none of your business. Now, drop it." Kurt told him, and began to gather his stuff and walk away.

"What's wrong with you today? Did you have a nightmare or something." Blaine asked him not letting it go.

"I said drop it." Kurt rose his voice. "I don't have to tell you everything, just fuck off." Kurt said and that's what caused him to snap out it. His mouth dropped at his own words and Blaine was frozen in his spot, looking incredibly hurt. "Blaine I-I didn't mean that." Kurt tried to backtrack.

"I...I think I'll just head home today." Blaine said eventually. Kurt grabbed his arm so he wouldn't leave.

"Please, no. I'm sorry!" Kurt apologized. He always seemed to take things out on other people when he kept things inside. Blaine gently pulled away.

"When you learn not to take things out on me, I'll be ready to listen. But it hurts like hell when you try and push me away. I just need some time alone right now." Blaine said looking a Kurt. He didn't smile but he didn't look angry. It was impossible to read what was going on in Blaine's head, which was rare because Blaine wore his heart on his sleeve. Kurt let Blaine walk away, when he was sure he was gone Kurt just got angrier at himself. He and Blaine didn't fight often. If they did Blaine would always stay calm and try to talk it out with him. But this time was different. He realized he'd almost always take things out on Blaine and then just apologize. He was such a horrible boyfriend.

* * *

That was Wednesday. It was now Friday and they haven't had a proper conversation since then. Kurt didn't even know if Blaine was still coming to dinner that night. Kurt sighed and looked at his clock. It was only 3 o'clock at night. He stared up at his ceiling. He should have apologized again, or at least try to make things better. But it seemed like the only way to do that was to tell Blaine about the nightmare. He had snapped at his friends when they asked him what was going on with him and Blaine yesterday.

"It's nothing." He tried to brush it off.

"Bullshit. You look like you haven't slept in a week. Blaine is ignoring you and you aren't doing anything about it." Wes said aware that Blaine was just at the end of the table, probably hearing everything we were saying.

"I didn't do anything okay. We're fine." Kurt lied straight through his teeth. The whole table got quiet when Blaine stood up and left the lunchroom. They all then turned to Kurt in confusion. Kurt got up to follow Blaine, who was walking to the Senior Commons.

"Blaine! Please talk to me." Kurt pleaded. Blaine didn't turn around.

"You know why I'm mad at you." Blaine said simply.

"If you'd just give me a chance to talk, instead of just overreacting." Again Kurt can't seem to say anything right. Blaine looked back and shook his head at him.

"Calm down and then maybe we can talk." Blaine said before leaving again.

* * *

Kurt got out of bed and threw on sweatpants and a T-shirt. He laced up his sneakers and zipped up his hoodie and quietly left his room. He went to Finn's room and knocked on the door. He heard a groan and eventually we greeted by a yawning Finn.

"Video games again? Dude I know you're starting to get good in COD but this is getting ridiculous." Finn said while sleepily rubbing his eyes. Kurt rolled his eyes at Finn.

"This isn't about- Wait I've been getting better?" Kurt asked getting sidetracked.

"Totally dude you were killing it." Finn smiled

"Awesome I've been working on-" Kurt stopped before remembering what he came here for. "Listen I need you to drive me somewhere."

"What? It's the middle of the night!" Finn said looking at Kurt like he was insane.

"Yes, please. I'll owe you one." Kurt pleaded. Finn sighed.

"Fine, just let me change." Finn said as he shuffled back into his room. Within fifteen minutes they were outside of the house in Finn's car.

"So where are we going?" Finn asked after starting the car.

"Blaine's house." Kurt informed him. Finn gave him another look.

"Seriously? Isn't he angry at you? And isn't his house kind of far?" Finn asked him, but began driving anyways.

"I need to see him Finn. In school he can easily avoid me and he always leaves before I can talk to him. Every time I try to fix it I just say the wrong thing. I hate waking up knowing that he's mad at me." Kurt admits. Finn glances at him sadly.

"Sorry man. But couples fight. Rachel gets angry at me a lot." Finn tells Kurt.

"And how do you get her to talk to you again?" Kurt asks.

"Usually I just sing a song in Glee." Finn shrugs. "That's what everyone does. Then she isn't as mad and then we work out our problems afterward."

"I keep trying to talk to him but I just mess thing up." Kurt sighed.

"What did you even do?" Finn asked curiously.

"I've been pushing him away because I didn't want to talk about something. I was being an asshole to him for no reason and I told him to fuck off. I didn't mean to, I usually tell Blaine everything but this is just too painful." Kurt says in a small voice. At the next red light Finn squeezes his shoulder in comfort.

"He loves you. You just need to find something else to take your frustrations out on." Finn tells Kurt, not even really sure if he's helping or not.

"Like what?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know. You like shopping. So every time you feel angry or frustrated go on shopping rampage." Finn suggested, knowing it would get a laugh out of Kurt.

"You're crazy." Kurt shook his head. "Thanks for doing this for me." Kurt smiled at Finn.

"No problem dude. But how do you think you'll even get into Blaine's house without waking anyone up?" Finn asked.

"Because I texted Cooper to let me in the house." Kurt smirked. Finn chuckled.

"Wait..how come he isn't mad at you for making Blaine mad?" Finn asked. Kurt shrugged.

"Cooper and I are close. And he knows Blaine and I are it for each other, so I think he trusts me to fix things." Kurt answered.

"How do you know Blaine's the one? I mean it's high school. I really like Rachel but who knows what could happen." Finn wondered. Kurt didn't answer for a while.

"I just know. I wasn't always sure. But if someone sticks with you through panic attacks, nightmares, and almost being beaten to death, I think that person is in it for the long haul." Kurt said jokingly but it was true. "We're both each others first relationship, and I know there are other people out there but I don't want anyone else. There's no one who knows me or treats me as well as Blaine does, and I hope soon Blaine could say the same again." Kurt says softly.

"He already can say the same." Finn assures him. Soon enough they are arriving at Blaine's house. Cooper is outside the house waiting for them. Finn and Kurt both get out of the car.

"Hey Coop." Kurt says kind of nervously.

"I'm not mad at you Kurt." Cooper said coming to give Kurt a hug. "He's in his music room so if there is any yelling you guys it's sound proof. And if there is anything else I hid some condoms and other things in the empty guitar case." Cooper winked. Kurt's cheeks turned red and Finn laughed.

"Cooper." Kurt groaned. Cooper chuckled.

"Go get him, I'll keep Finn here company." Cooper said. It was the first time they had met each other but Kurt talked a lot about both of them. Kurt nodded and went into the house. He went down to the basement where the music room was. Blaine was sitting at his piano playing a soothing melody. Kurt just leaned against the wall and stared for a bit. He always loved watching Blaine play.

"You should be sleep." Kurt eventually says, startling Blaine. Blaine turned and was surprised to see Kurt there.

"Kurt." Blaine breathes. "What are you doing here?" He asks. Kurt thinks about stepping forward but stays in his spot.

"I can't sleep knowing you're mad at me." Kurt tells him honestly. Blaine looks away for a moment before meeting Kurt's eye. He stays silent and gives Kurt time to speak.

"I'm so sorry Blaine. I've been such a jerk. I always take things out on you that don't have anything to do with you, and I shouldn't be doing that. It's not right." Kurt says moving closer to Blaine but not close enough to touch even though that's desperately what he wants to do. Blaine still stays silent.

"I've never done anything but try to help you when you aren't doing well, why can't you tell me what's going on?" Blaine asks him. "I'm not pushing for it, I just want to know why and we can just put this whole fight in the past."

"I-I want to tell you. I really do." Kurt says, his voice shaking. "But it's too hard sometimes. It hurts too much and it just reminds me how...h-how much I wanted her just to kill me quick instead of slow and painful." Kurt admits to Blaine.

"I..I know it must be hard to relive it. But every moment after you tell me something like that I'll spend helping you deal with it and helping you remember you survived for a reason." Blaine tells him. Kurt looks at him with watery eyes.

"I'm so sorry Blaine. I didn't mean to hurt you at all." Kurt says. Blaine finally gets up and pulls Kurt into a hug.

"It's okay." Blaine says but Kurt shakes his head.

"No, it isn't. I'm just like her. I'm taking things out on people that don't deserve it. I'm no better than her." Kurt says quietly.

"Stop that!" Blaine says immediately. "Stop comparing yourself to her. That's your problem. You are so hard on yourself because you don't want to be like her and you don't want to be reminded of her. So you close yourself off and it makes you snap at everyone. You need to accept the fact that this isn't going to be easy Kurt, the more you hold things in, the more it will hurt." Blaine's words hit home for Kurt and he immediately latches onto Blaine and sobs. Soon enough he's telling Blaine about the dream and how often he's been having it.

"I'm so sorry Blaine." Kurt says again. "I was the one overreacting."

"Shhhh, it's okay." Blaine quiets him.

"How can you keep saying it's okay? I was horrible." Kurt asks him with disbelief. Blaine cups Kurt's cheek gently and kisses him softly.

"You were scared." He mumbled against his lips before kissing him again. "It's understandable and I'd never hold that against you."

"How are you real?" Kurt wondered out loud before pressing his lips back to Blaine's. They kiss for a while before realizing they are both sort of tired.

"You should go home. How did you get here?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Finn drove me. He's upstairs with Cooper." Kurt said. They both go upstairs to see Finn asleep on the couch. Cooper was on his laptop sitting on the next couch. He looked up and smiled when he saw Kurt and Blaine with their hands intertwined.

"You guys finally made up." Cooper spoke low as to not wake Finn. "Finn here knocked out 20 minutes ago."

"I should wake him up, my dad doesn't know I left." Kurt whispered. Cooper shook his head.

"I called him and told him what was going on. You can sleep here tonight." Cooper said. "But Burt said no funny business." Both boys blushed a deep red, causing Cooper to stifle laughter. Blaine and Kurt decide to ignore him and go upstairs to Blaine's room. They got into Blaine's bed together. Blaine threw his arms around Kurt's waist and snuggled into his neck.

"Ready for dinner tonight?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I think so. It'll be harder for Finn, because he's meeting the parents." Kurt said.

"Remember meeting my parents?" Blaine asked. Kurt did.

...

_Kurt got out of Blaine's car nervously. He was about to meet his boyfriends parents. He was terrified that they wouldn't like him._

"_Kurt?" Kurt snapped out of his daze. "Are you okay?" Blaine asked._

"_I-I'm okay...i just want your parents to like me." Kurt told Blaine. Blaine kissed his cheek and smiled._

"_They will don't worry." Blaine tried to cease his worries but it didn't really work. They went into the house hand in hand._

"_Mom, dad, We're home!" Blaine called out._

"_We're in the kitchen!" Another voice called out. Kurt assumed it was Blaine's mother. They walked slowly to the kitchen, Kurt looking around and admiring the beautiful décor._

"_Mom. Dad. This is Kurt Hummel, my boyfriend." Blaine said proudly. "Kurt these are my parents, Andrea and Simon." Blaine's dad stepped forward and held out his hand to Kurt and Kurt nervously shook it._

"_It's nice to finally meet you Kurt." Simon said with a warm smile._

"_I-It's nice t-to meet you too sir." Kurt stuttered._

"_Call me Simon." Simon laughs patting Kurt on the shoulder._

"_Oh Blaine pictures do not do him justice." Andrea gushed as she hugged Kurt. Kurt's cheeks were burning and he was caught off guard by the hug but accepted._

"_Mom, you're embarrassing me already!" Blaine groaned._

"_Oh get used to it sweetie, we haven't even shown him your baby photos yet." Andrea teased. Kurt giggled at them._

"_Come on, you boys must be hungry."Simon said gesturing them to come further in the kitchen and sit. Dinner was amazing and Kurt found himself fitting in nicely with Blaine's family. They made him wish he never had to go home where there probably wouldn't even be any dinner made or any food so he could make something._

"_Kurt, could I talk to you for a second?" Simon asked. Blaine narrowed his eyes at his dad._

"_Dad." Blaine said._

"_It's okay Blaine." Kurt said with a smile. Kurt went with Simon to the next room. He was nervous, but he really liked Blaine's family. He just wanted them to like him too._

"_I just want to thank you so much for making Blaine so happy." Simon said catching Kurt a little off guard. "I know he probably told you about what happened to him in school." Kurt nodded. "After that he was a completely different person. He was so to himself and so broken but you've brought him back. And I'm so thankful for that." Kurt was almost speechless. He never saw himself as him being the one to save Blaine, but always saw Blaine as his savior. But who's to say they can't be each others savior? _

"_Blaine means a lot to me. I'd do anything to make him happy." Kurt said honestly._

"_I trust you." Simon smiled. "But of course if you hurt him in anyway, I wont be as nice as I am now." Simon said kind of jokingly but to Kurt it just sounded like 'I'll kill you if you hurt my son.'_

"_Y-yes sir." Kurt stuttered. Simon chuckled._

"_I'm joking Kurt. And just call me Simon. I have a feeling you wont have a thing to worry about."_

_..._

"Well hopefully Finn's ready for meeting the parents." Kurt said. "I was nervous as hell."

"I think everyone's nervous about that." Blaine smiled sleepily against Kurt's neck. Kurt yawned.

"Let's sleep, we'll see how everything goes tomorrow." Kurt said. Blaine hummed in agreement and they were both asleep within minutes.

* * *

On Friday time seemed to fly on by. When Kurt and Blaine got to the Hummel household after school it was easy to tell Finn was freaking out. His clothes were a mess, his tie wasn't even put on right, he was on the phone with Rachel who, from the sounds of it, was yelling at him or scolding him about something.

"Yeah Rach, I know. I know. Okay. I wont be late. I don't think a song is necessary...Oh you do it every night? Um okay cool...yeah..okay...see you later." Finn sighed as soon as he got off the phone and turned to Kurt with pleading eyes.

"Can you help me with everything? I have no idea how to tie a tie or pick out clothes or meet parents." Finn rambled. Kurt smiled at Finn's nervousness. He must really care about Rachel.

"Okay first of all whoever told you to match those brown pants with that blue shirt needs to get their eyes checked." Kurt said immediately heading for Finn's room.

"But I don't need glasses." Finn mumbled as he followed Kurt. Blaine smiled and shook his head at both of them and decided to join Burt and Carole in the kitchen.

"Wear this." Kurt said handing Finn a pair of black dress pants. "The shirt is fine, just tuck it into your pants." Finn followed Kurt's instructions and was glad when Kurt taught him how to tie a tie afterward.

"You look great Finn." Kurt gave himself a mental pat on the back.

"Thanks dude. I was going crazy." Finn smiled gratefully.

"Come on we're gonna be late if we don't start to get going." At that comment Finn rushed out of his room and start yelling at everyone to get in the car. Kurt shook his head. Finn was officially going insane.

* * *

They made it to the Berry's resident early but Rachel was already outside. Rachel was beautiful. Long dark hair, an award winning smile, and perfect dress for the occasion. Finn got out the car first to greet Rachel.

"Everyone this is Rachel." Finn said awkwardly. "Rachel this is my mom Carole, her boyfriend Burt, Burt's son Kurt, and his boyfriend Blaine."

"Wow, nice to meet everybody. My dad's are inside." Rachel said. It was easy to tell she was nervous too. She led them inside and as soon as they were inside they heard bickering.

"Hiram, the piano should be on the left side of the table. That way right after we eat we can begin singing." One voice said.

"Leroy, we don't have to have the piano at dinner _every _night." Another voice said.

"Music is always the way to woo people." The first voice, Leroy said. "It worked on you."

"Yeah, the first time. The other times—not so much." The second voice, Hiram scoffed.

"Yet, you're still here." Leroy said smugly. Rachel's face was red with embarrassment.

"Dads. This is my boyfriend Finn and his umm extended family, so to speak." Rachel introduced everyone. Kurt and Blaine was surprised to see that Rachel had two gay dads. After all the introductions they headed to the dinning room for dinner. It was probably one of the most animated dinners and one of them had.

"Dude, twenty bucks say's you and Blaine will end up just like them." Finn whispered at one point during dinner. Kurt smirked.

"We will not have sing alongs at dinner time." Kurt scoffed even though in his mind he was thinking the exact same thing as Finn. The rest of the night the excitement and entertainment didn't cease. Then Leroy and Hiram launched into a hilarious rendition of "You're a Top" which had Blaine and Kurt amused the whole way through.

"So are you a bottom or top Kurt?" Finn had whispered causing Kurt to choke on his drink. The tips of Kurt's ears remained red for almost the whole dinner.

"I don't think Finn even realizes what he just asked." Blaine said with a laugh. Kurt laughed quietly with him which left Finn confused, which led to Rachel whispering an explanation in Finn's ear that mad him turn red.

"I change my mind. I don't want to know." Finn mumbled. Blaine and Kurt chuckle at Finn's reaction.

"Anyone else want to sing something?" Leroy asked.

"I think that's enough entertainment for tonight, Leroy." Hiram said.

"You're just bitter I took over most of the song." Leroy waved him off.

"No, I just don't want your singing to embarrass our little sugarplum." Hiram argued.

"Please, everyone knows you're the embarrassing parent." Leroy smirked. Rachel had her face in her hands.

"They are both so embarrassing." She groaned quietly. Finn put his arm around her.

"Hey. I think they are great." He assured her. She looked up and smiled.

"Really?" She asked with hopeful eyes. Finn nodded and gave her a goofy grin. Rachel kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for agreeing to meet my parents, I know it's kind of weird.." She said.

"I think weird is better than anything else." Finn said sweetly. Kurt and Blaine reached for each other's hands at the same time. They smiled at each other.

"We're fine now?" Kurt asked.

"We've been fine." Blaine smiled.

"Do you think we'll have sing along dinners and embarrass our kids?" Kurt asked out of nowhere.

"Well I'd like for us to finish high school, go to college, get good jobs and get married first before thinking about kids." Blaine said rationally and with a teasing smile. "But yeah I think we'd do something like that."

"When I think of a future, I can't imagine it with anyone but you. So hopefully you wont be scared away by my craziness any time soon." Kurt said jokingly but Blaine could tell there was a little fear in his words.

"Your craziness is what attracts me to you." Blaine tells him. Kurt rolls his eyes but leans his head on Blaine's shoulder as they watch Hiram and Leroy sing again. Burt and Carole smile at their sons and their significant others together looking so happy and right for each other.

"When we get married, this will be one huge crazy family." Burt mused. Carole smiled at him.

"Oh? So we're getting married?" She asked teasingly.

"Well, maybe someday yeah." Burt smiled at her.

"Oh not maybe. Definitely, but I want an actual proposal mister." Carole told him. Burt laughed.

"You'll get one, don't worry." Burt said kissing the top of her head.

"Good because I'm looking forward to this huge crazy family." Carole smiled and Burt couldn't agree more.

* * *

**Gasp! Talk of marriage? What do you guys think of that? Anyways i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you thought of it with a review. **

**Hint for next chapter: I haven't started it but i think we'll go back to some Burt and Kurt or Kurt and Carole bonding. Most likely even some Finn and Burt bonding. And i think we'll start bringing more New Directions and Warblers around too. But one thing for sure is more talk of singing...**


End file.
